The Beacon Hills Wolf Pack
by unclescar
Summary: I wrote this story originally during season 1 and pulled it, but i am putting it back now and keep it mind it was based on season 1 before it ended. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream Part II

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight for Dominance

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	4. Chapter 4 Derek Moves In

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	5. Chapter 5 Derek Moves in continued

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	6. Chapter 6 Derek & Scott look for Jason

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	7. Chapter 7 Stiles & Jason

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	8. Chapter 8 Stiles & Jason Saturday

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	9. Chapter 9 Sunday

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	10. Chapter 10 The Abduction

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


	11. Chapter 11 The Rescue

176

**THE BEACON HILL WOLF PACK**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DREAM**

There was no sound, but the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Scott felt nothing but the earth under his bare feet and the same breeze caressing his skin. He looked up in the darkness, no moon but plenty of stars. He looked down and saw the only thing he was wearing was his lacrosse team shorts. Then he turned his eyes to what was in front of him, the burned out shell of Hale house. On the second floor there was one room with a light on, Scott knew he was in there, waiting.

Without thinking about it he started to walk towards the house, he could not explain why but he felt the pull, the urge to go in there like Derek was summoning him yet he did not or could not hear his voice. He climbed the front steps, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs. He got to the doorway of the room that had the light on in it and there he was, Derek.

He was wearing nylon athletic shorts and a ribbed tank top. He was sitting in a chair, head down, and arms resting on his knees. He looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway and sat up straight and locked eyes with Scott. He said nothing, he just sat there waiting.

Scott noticed that the only things in the room were a floor lamp and the chair that Derek was sitting on, nothing else. Just like when he was outside he started to move toward Derek, their eyes were locked, neither of them looking away. He walked across the room to where Derek sat and straddled his right leg and sat down. Derek closed his eyes as Scott gently ran his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows and then he leaned in and gently kissed each eye lid and then his nose and eventually his mouth. To his surprise and pleasure Derek opened his mouth and they started making out. Scott had no idea why he was doing it or why Derek was allowing this to happen. He also couldn't understand why he was enjoying this, he had a girlfriend, he had Allison yet at this moment this seemed right to him, his heart was racing, his blood pumping, his erection throbbing. Eventually they stopped; they were breathing heavy and sweating, their foreheads touching. Scott sat up and looked at Derek who just smiled at him with those beautiful teeth of his everything seemed so perfect until the look on Derek's face suddenly changed, the smiled vanished and now he looked mad. Before he knew what happened, and he is not sure how Derek managed it, he found himself face down over Derek's knee, he barely comprehended it when it started. In a steady yet very firm rhythm, and without saying anything, Derek started to spank him.

"OUCH hey what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he struggled to get up but the strength Derek possessed was unbelievable.

"What the hell are you doing Derek OUCH stop it OUCH" Scott yelled but Derek said nothing and just continued. Scott tried to phase but he couldn't concentrate, the blistering pain he felt along with the confusion as to why Derek was doing this and the confusion that Scott realized that as much as it hurt and he wanted it to stop, he realized that part of him was enjoying it. Which each slap of Derek's hand to his ass, Scott's member throbbed. He finally stopped struggling as he knew it was a lost cause and then Derek finally spoke.

"You've been in need of a good spanking for a long time young man and it seems it has become my responsibility" he said as the slaps continued. Maybe the next time you think about not studying or cutting school to run off with Allison you'll remember this night and know that I will do this again if needed" he said. Scott wanted to say something but words escaped him, the pain no longer matter just the ecstasy he felt, _why am I so turned on by this?'_ he thought to himself and then he could no longer hold back the one thing he was afraid would happen

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _ Scott jumped and hit the snooze bar on his alarm clock; he was on his stomach on his bed and felt the wet spot where he ejaculated. He had wet dreams before but never like that, never so vivid and NEVER about another guy. He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands trying to figure out why he had a dream like that and about Derek Hale of all people and but then he felt his own ass, it was warm to the touch and stung. Was it a dream or did he actually get spanked by Derek? As he stood in the shower he realized one thing, thinking about the dream seemed to turn him on and he was looking forward to see if he would have the dream again that night.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DREAM PART 2 **

It had been almost a week since Scott had that dream about Derek and as much as he tried to have it again, nothing came. His nights of sleep since then had been peaceful and quiet, no dreams, no waking up in strange places.

It was Thursday and there was no school tomorrow because of teacher conferences. Scott was simply exhausted by the time he got home that night. His mother was already at work and practice lately had been brutal because they were going to the championships. Since they had to wait to see who they would be playing they had no games in the near future so the coach was making them practice as much as possible and he had practice scheduled all weekend. With everything that had been going on in his life, when he came home from work he went straight to his room, called his mom to let her know he was home and collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep, too tired to even get changed.

The loud hoot of an owl startled Scott and he opened his eyes to find himself, not in bed, but on the ground in the woods. He sat up and looked around confused, he was still wearing the clothes he wore to school that day, same sneakers, t-shirt and jeans, then he noticed his lacrosse stick and a ball were next to him. He got up, picked up the stick and ball and looked around again, but saw nothing in the darkness, and then his nose picked up a scent. He smelled the air and it was the smell of sweat, Derek's sweat to be exact. He focused his attention and realized he was in the woods not far from Derek's place, then a smile came across his face and his cock started to grow hard. He started walking, following his nose and the smell of hot sweaty Derek Hale. As the woods around him started to thin out he heard noises, grunting noises. Finally he reached the point where he could see Derek's house and there he was doing pull-ups on his front porch, pulling himself up on the front doorframe.

He stopped and watched, mesmerized by the muscles as they flexed to raise and lower Derek, he could see his back glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his cock throbbed, fighting to break free of his jeans. He thought about sneaking up and pouncing on him, but Derek was a werewolf as well, if he didn't already know that he was there then he would definitely hear him approaching.

As quietly as he could, he stepped away from the trees, brought up his lacrosse stick and flung the ball as hard as he could, perhaps nailing Derek with the ball would give him a reason to take him over his knee and spank him again. No alarm clock was set to cut the dream short this time.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball fly through the air, if he timed it correctly, then just as Derek would pull himself up, the ball should hit him on the back of the head. With a smile and breathless anticipation he watched and waited. Just as the ball was about to hit him, he saw Derek let go from the doorframe, spin in mid air catch the ball and land on his feet with the grace and agility of a cat. Nothing but a long silence followed. Derek stood there staring at Scott holding the ball in his hand, Scott stared back, but the smile he had began to slowly fade. He was just playing and having fun, but Derek look pissed. In the time it took Scott to blink, was the amount of time it took Derek to get to him, all he saw was the black blur of Derek's hair and his sweaty shoulder as it slammed into his chest. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet. The wind was knocked out of him and he shook his head to get his bearings. He rolled over on to his stomach to try and get up, but before he knew it, he felt something come down hard between his shoulder blades, he looked back and it was Derek's foot. He struggled to get free, he even tried to summon the wolf but nothing happened he couldn't get up and then he heard it, the sound of Derek un-buckling his belt.

He froze, his heart started to race, sweat began to run down his face _'no this is not what is supposed to happen'_ he thought to himself. He glanced back to see Derek pulling off his belt and with the buckle in his hand he wrapped it once around his hand.

"You've been a very very bad little boy Scott McCall." That was all Derek said before Scott heard the leather belt whistle as it moved through the air, the next sound was a _CRACK_ as the belt made contact with his ass. The denim of his jeans offered no protection. Scott continued to struggle free and Derek continued to whip his ass with a speed that could not be humanly possible.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling, he found himself enjoying this and started to grind his hard cock against the ground, with each hit he groaned, he loved this. _Yes, yes, I've been bad, I need discipline, a strong hand to guide me and set me straight_ he said to himself. There was nobody better, in his opinion to do this then Derek.

He raised his hips which caused his ass to stick up in the air and stretch the denim of his jeans tight across his ass; he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He wanted to free his cock but also wanted to pull his jeans down so he could feel the sting of the belt better, but he couldn't move enough with Derek's foot still firmly planted on his back holding him in place. Scott continued to take his punishment leaving his ass up in the air and then it stopped.

He heard a sound and when he looked Derek's belt was on the ground in front of him. At the same time that he felt Derek lift his foot, he felt his arm grab him around the waist and hoist him in the air. As Scott flailed he looked to see where Derek was taking him and a few feet away there was a tree stump. Now he was going to get was he was hoping for, but after the whipping he just got he didn't want to get spanked as well, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Derek reached the stump in no time and easily flung Scott over his knee as he sat down. He was regretting trying to take his jeans down now, because that is what Derek did, he pulled Scott's jeans down to his knees leaving nothing but his very thin boxer shorts on him.

Unlike the other night there was no steady rhythm of Derek's slaps alternating on his cheeks, this time every hit was hard and dead center, Derek's big hands spanking him fully. The blows came hard, fast yet steady, Scotts erection burst through the opening of his boxers and dangled in the air between Derek's legs. Scott didn't know how long this was going on but he finally broke, despite the enjoyment he was getting tears started streaming down his face and he yelled out.

"I'M SORRY DEREK I WAS ONLY PLAYING! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!"

After about five more swats Derek stopped. He didn't speak, he didn't let him up either, and he held him over his knee and gently caressed his very hot ass. Scott never felt a burn like this before but he didn't care he was too busy crying like a baby, his cock however had a mind of its own because while Derek was caressing him, it finally exploded with such force, some actually splashed up off the ground and got on Derek's jeans.

The Confrontation

Once again Scott was startled awake, no alarm clock, it was just his cock exploding that woke him this time. He looked around, he was still lying on his bed in the same spot he remember collapsing on it last night, he was still fully dressed. _"Ok just another dream" _he thought to himself. He got up to go get in the shower but the searing pain he felt knocked him back down. He forced himself up and ran to the bathroom he quickly dropped his pants and looked as his ass in the mirror. Being a werewolf he healed quicker now, but he managed to check fast enough to see bright red welts, about the width of a belt, some cuts and hand prints fading away.

"Ok that's it; I've got to know what is going on." He said to himself and he took a quick shower. When he was finished he sent Stiles a text telling him he was sick and throwing up and he would not be able to make practice today, he intended to go find Derek and confront him about these dreams, if they really were dreams.

Scott waited until he was sure practice was underway before leaving, he didn't want to risk being seen by anybody on the team. When he got to Derek's he was shocked by what he saw, Derek was out front of the house cutting wood. Scott looked and noticed that a couple of the pillars that supported the front porch were replaced, he was rebuilding? He re-focused himself on the real reason he was there and rode his bike right up to wear Derek was working. Derek stopped and looked at him; he went to say something but Scott just dropped his bike and ran in the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derek yelled and followed Scott.

Scott ran up the stairs and went to the only room he knew about and when he entered it he stopped. There was the floor ramp from the dream, next to it was the chair, but there was also a bed, a dresser the room was definitely different. He looked and saw Derek's jeans on the bed and the belt was still with them. He picked them up and had just sniffed the belt when Derek caught up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Here, smell it." Scott said as he forced the jeans into Derek's hand.

"What is wrong with you, why do you want me to smell my jeans?'

"Not the jeans, smell the belt and tell me what you smell or do you already know and are too chicken shit to admit it?"

"I'm busy and don't have times for whatever game this is, but if it will get you to leave then fine" Derek said and he smelled the belt.

"There I smelled it does that make you happy? Good not get the hell out of here" He said grabbing Scott by the arm and leading out of the room. But Scott broke free and stopped and looked at Derek.

"Didn't you smell anything odd?"

"No Scott, it's leather and smelled like leather" Derek said and went to grab Scott's arm again but he pulled it away so Derek bent over and before Scott knew it Derek had him over his shoulder and was carrying him down the steps.

"Hey put me down, I'm done yet" Scott said as he pounded on Derek's back.

"Yes you are done and you are leaving" Derek said and slapped Scott's ass. Now he was embarrassed because that slap caused him to get instantly hard and he knew that Derek had to feel his erection on his shoulder so he didn't say anything and soon Derek was putting him down outside by his bike.

"Now run along to school" he said.

"Teacher conferences so no school today" Scott said.

"Well then go home, call your boyfriend Stiles and go to the movies I don't care. I've got work to do and I don't have time for this" Derek said as he went back to what he was doing but Scott didn't move he came here for answers and he wasn't leaving until he got some.

"So you are not going to admit it then?"

"Admit what Scott?" Derek said rather loud and clearly frustrated.

"I smelled it so I know you did?" Scott said but Derek didn't respond he just stood there staring at Scott waiting for him to say something more.

"Smells like my blood" Scott finally said. "I don't understand Scott, what is this about, how did you know that my belt would smell this way." Scott said nothing; he took two steps back, turn

"Yes Scott I'm sure it does and I know why as well, but apparently you forgot" Derek said.

"Forgot what?"

"You clearly forgot about the night you were shot with the arrow by Allison's father and his friends? I saved your ass and drag you away bleeding all over me; I had your blood on my shirt, and my jeans and the belt Scott. Is any of this ringing a bell to you yet?" said Derek and Scott realized he did forget about that actually so it would make sense that the smell of his blood would still be on there and not he didn't know what to say, perhaps it was nothing more than a vivid dream.

Derek looked at Scott and his face was blank and he was just staring at the ground and he knew something was up so instead of yelling him again he decided to try having a civilized conversation with him.

"Scott what is all this about?"

Hearing his named seemed to snap Scott out of his thoughts and he looked at Derek "huh" he said because he didn't really hear what Derek said.

"I asked you what all this was about."

"Oh nothing it's not important now"

"Wait a minute, you come charging up here barge into my house and run up to my room demanding I smell my own belt and now you're going to stand there and tell me its nothing? Scott I really don't have time for this or your issues, I'm trying to rebuild my house here so you either start talking or there will be more of your blood on my belt because I'm going to beat your ass with it."

"I thought you already did that" Scott said before he knew what he was saying and he felt his face turn red because he knew he was going to have to explain because he couldn't think of anything else to say or make up.

Derek looked him like he wasn't sure if he just heard him right "what did you just say?" he asked he was intrigued now.

"I'll talk but please don't interrupt, this is very uncomfortable for me to talk about, and embarrassing actually so please just let me get it all out before you say anything."

"I'll go even further Scott, I promise not to yell at you, laugh at you, mock you in anyway and I won't toss you out, just please tell me what is going on with you?"

"It started about 3 nights ago when I found myself standing just over there. It was dark out, no moon but plenty of stars. It was very quiet too; the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. The only thing I was wearing was my lacrosse shorts and nothing else. No shirt, shoes, or socks. Anyway I knew why I was here, and I knew you were here. You didn't say anything, yet I felt like you were calling to me, summoning me so I came. I looked up at the house and it was dark except for one room, your room upstairs, there was a light on and I knew you were in there waiting patiently for me. So I started walking, I walked up and opened the door and then climbed the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs and went to your room I stopped in the doorway and there you were. There was nothing in there but you, the chair you were sitting on and a lamp and then you looked up saw me and sat up straight. You never spoke and neither did I, I just simply walked over to you. I stood to your right and looked down at you and you looked up at me, then I straddled your one leg and sat down and we started making out" Scott stopped there because he could only imagine the looks on Derek's face right now but he couldn't look at him. After a few minutes we looked at each other and in what was one swift movement you had me over your knee and then you spanked me. I don't know how long it went on but eventually you stopped and then my alarm clock went off. It scared the crap out of me. I continued to lay there for a few moments and then got up. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that cut I into shorts that I wear to bed, my lacrosse shorts were nowhere around, they were still in my bag. I thought at first it was a crazy dream but then I realized that my ass was a bit sore and then I wondered was it really a dream?"

Scott waited a listened, he didn't hear anything that sounded like Derek was quietly laughing or even moving around like he was un-comfortable hearing this. He turned his head slightly just enough to see Derek out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see his face clearly but it did not appear that Derek was doing anything other than listening to everything he had to say, he felt relieved so he continued.

"Then it happened again last night but this was different, more brutal. After school yesterday we had practice, and then I had work. I had been staying up late studying more to bring my grades up so when I got home last night I was exhausted. I called my mom to let her know I was home, as that is part of the deal with me being grounded I need to check in with her when I get home. I didn't even eat dinner I just went up to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell dead asleep. I heard an owl hoot and it startled me awake and I found myself not in bed but on the ground in the woods. I was fully dressed in the same clothes I had on when I went to bed but this time my lacrosse stick and a ball were on the ground next to me. I looked around, listened but there was nothing; it was dead quiet again except for the breeze, then I caught your scent. I could smell your sweat so I knew you were around and I was excited. I had been looking for you since the first dream but you were nowhere around, so I got up and followed the scent. I stopped at the tree line right out there and saw you. You had no shirt on, your black jeans and you were in the doorway doing pull-ups. I watched for a few moments, and then thought it would be fun to hit you with the ball. I was going to try to sneak up on you and pounce on you but you're a werewolf like me, so I figured you probably already sensed I was around and had I did try to pounce you would have heard me coming."

"So as quietly as I could I took my lacrosse stick and threw the ball at you, then everything went into slow motion. I watched as the ball flew at you and it looked like just as you were pulling yourself up it was going to hit you in the back of head. I know it sounds cruel but I didn't think I would really hurt you and I wanted you to put me back over you knee and spank me again. Anyway just as the ball was about to hit its mark you let go and spun in mid air and caught the ball. I was amazed at how you did that and that you landed on your feet with the grace and agility of a cat."

"I looked at your face and you were pissed, more pissed then I thought you would be. Things stop being in slow motion and the next thing I knew you flew off the porch and slammed into me with your shoulder. I flew back off the ground about ten feet and landed flat on my back. I actually slid across the ground when I landed. The wind was knocked out of me so rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up, but there you were again and you stepped on my back. You put your foot between my shoulder blades and I couldn't' get up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to move, it was like you turned to stone or something. Then I heard you taking off your belt and wrapping it once around your hand. You told me I had been very very and then it began. I still hear the sound that the belt made as it moved through the air and crack when you hit my butt. Even now as I am telling you this I hear it, feel the sting again." Scott rubbed his butt with both hands as he said that, then he continued.

"I wanted it to stop at first because it was not what was supposed to happen, and then I began to enjoy it. At one point I lifted my hips to undo my jeans and push them down but I couldn't move enough to push them I could only undo them. When I did this my ass was lifted and I kept there so my jeans were stretched tight. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop but then you did and before I realized what was happening you lifted your foot and I felt your arm around my waist. You carried me over to a tree stump, in fact I am pretty sure it was that one right there, and you sat down and put me over your knee. You ripped my jeans down and started to spank me with your hand. That was what I had hoped would happen, not the whipping you gave me first with your belt. Anyway you continued to spank me until I eventually couldn't take it anymore and yelled out that I was sorry, I was only playing and I said I would be good. You stopped shortly after that, and then I woke up."

"I thought again it was just a dream until I went to get out of bed and was stopped by searing pain. I then got up and ran into the bathroom and pulled my pants down and saw red welt marks and hand prints, about the size of your hand fading away. There were also small cuts that were healing as well. How could I have those marks if it was a dream so that is why I came over here to get answers."

Scott ended there. He continued listening for Derek to move, to laugh, to call him a fag, anything but there was nothing and then he heard Derek start walking towards him. Scott tensed up wondering what was about to happen as a million different things ran through his mind. Derek came right behind Scott and he put his one arm around his waist and the others around his shoulder. Scott thought at first he was going to put him in a choke hold and grabbed Derek's arm but when he realized that was not his intention, he just held onto this arm.

"I left a few days ago and drove up to Oregon to order all this wood and supplies, I don't know exactly what night you had the dream but it does not matter because it never happened, it was just a dream. Why your ass was sore the next morning I can't explain but I did not spank you up in that room. I got back to town around 3am and crashed on my bed. I was not doing pull-ups so all I can is last night was just a dream as well."

"Ok, explain the fading marks I saw and the pain I felt."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, I can't. Look, come here." Derek took Scott by the hand and walked him back to the house to sit on the steps.

"Look I haven't explained very much and that is my fault but some is yours because you haven't been around much and haven't really asked me any questions. It took massive brass balls for you to come here and tell me everything you just told me. I know that was uncomfortable for you and embarrassing because you couldn't look at me once. If this situation had been reversed, I could never have told you anything. It would have remained my personal secret. I kept my promise, I didn't laugh at you, make fun of you in anyway so please if things are getting tough and you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you to be the big brother you never wanted." They both laughed when Derek said that and it made Scott feel more relaxed.

"Well thanks for listening to me Derek and not making fun of me. It's getting late and I should head home before my mom gets there."

"That's probably at very good idea. How long are you grounded for by the way?"

"A month."

"A month for cutting school? Do you cut often?"

"No it was my first time, but it was not just school. I had my cell phone off, I didn't show up for work or call my boss and I missed the parent teacher conference and I needed to be there because of my chemistry grades which are not that great."

"Oh I see, well I guess a month isn't so bad."

"Hey whose side are you on? You're about to lose major 'big brother' points if you're about to slip into 'dad' mode." Scott said but could not help but smiling and Derek smiled back.

"Scott think about it, if it had been at any other time it probably only would have been two weeks at most, but with everything that has been happening lately. Think about it, you're home waiting for your mother, and waiting, and waiting. She is not home at her normal time, she usually calls you to say she is stopping on the way home or got stuck at work and is leaving later than normal, but this time she hasn't. You call work, they tell you she left her normal time, you call and text her cell phone repeatedly with no response. How would you feel?"

Scott sat and thought about, but it didn't take long, he told Derek he would be panicked. "Exactly, so how else would you expect and single woman with only one child to react when nobody has seen her son all day long, nobody heard from him, they can't reach him and something is going around tearing people apart."

"Ok you win. I really have to get going now." They both stood up and Scott caught Derek off guard when he hugged him tight. Derek hugged him back then heard Scott whisper, "please don't let this moment end."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Scott I clearly heard you say something." Scott blushed before he replied.

"Sorry I was thinking out loud I guess, I said please don't let this moment end." Derek looked at him and smiled, then he did something that caught Scott off guard, he leaned in and kissed Scott. Then he turned Scott in the direction of his bike and with a slap on his ass he told him to get going. Scott turned and smiled at him as he got on his bike and left.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE**

Two weeks after Scott had his time with Derek, things really started to turn around for him for the better. He pulled his grades up and was pulling straight A's; he worked extra hours when he could to make up for not showing up or calling on Allison's birthday. Allison and her family never returned after going to that wedding in San Francisco so he did not have her around to distract him either which he was ok with because he started to realize he was falling in love with Derek. Stiles had come around and he and Derek were actually getting along better. On weekends, when Scott wasn't working, he and Stiles would go to Derek's and help him rebuild his house. Stiles' dad was not thrilled because he didn't trust Derek to begin with and the idea that he had nobody else to hang with other than a couple of teen aged boys only added to his disdain for the idea.

Apparently Stiles' dad felt he should let Scott's mother in on this as well so when she found out she grilled Scott thoroughly.

"Scott what is this that Sheriff Stilinsky told me about you and Stiles spending a lot of time with Derek Hale?"

"Mom, he's the Sheriff, it's his job to be suspicious and considering the family tragedy and everything that happened, most people in this town think the same about Derek. Stiles and I gradually became friends with him, got to know him and we all get along. We are not spending that much time with him anyway, Mr. Stilinsky is exaggerating. We have school, we have had practice practically every day, and I work at the animal shelter. Derek's attorney finally got everything settled with the insurance companies so he got a boat load of money and has actually been rebuilding the house. Stiles and I, on weekends when I don't work, go out there and help him with the house. If you ever want to re-tile the bathroom let me know, I can do it in about two days." He smiled at her and she just smiled back.

"You're right just about everybody here suspected him of killing his family because he was not around when it all happened, but still Scott what about his friends from high school. You can't tell me he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"Mom you've seen Hale house, even in its current state you can tell it was a huge house, they had money and Derek and his sister went to boarding schools so any friends he had are not around here."

"Mom I'm going to honest with you about something and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it but here goes. Do you remember the Friday I had off from school for the teacher conferences? Well I came home from work that Thursday night, and was so exhausted I never ate. I went straight to my room and collapsed and fell right to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning and when I woke up I was not feeling well so I sent Stiles a text telling him I was not going to practice because I was sick. Later that day I felt better and I don't know why, but I went to Derek's house and he had started rebuilding it. I spent a majority of the day there just talking to him. Not drinking alcohol, not taking drugs, we just hung out and talked. Since then he has become like a big brother to me and we get along very well. He doesn't drink, he does not take drugs, and he is not doing anything inappropriate with me or Stiles. You pick the night and I'll see if he is available and willing to come to dinner so you can meet him and talk with him. As for what happened to his family, the weekend when they died he and his sister were both out of town. There was a family wedding in LA and his parents could not make it because of problems with their business so Derek and his sister went. They were both in LA when their entire family died. I don't know if you know this, but do you know that girl that they found in pieces in the woods? That was his sister so he has nobody mom. If you or Sheriff Stilinsky and other people in this small town have a problem with our friendship with him, then that is everybody else's problem. It's not our fault that the only people who took the time to get to know him are two sixteen-year old boys. As far as Stiles and I are concerned, everybody can think what they want, we don't care."

When he finished he sat waiting for his mother to say something, he could tell she was processing everything he just said.

"You know Scott, I'm really proud of you. You're very mature for your age and I respect the fact that you just told me all that. I won't bring it up again and I'm okay with your friendship with Derek. Perhaps you should give the same speech to Sheriff Stilinsky."

"Oh I have no doubt that Stiles can handle his father, he doesn't need me for that."

They finished eating dinner and his mother got ready for work. Before leaving she did remind Scott that the curfew was still in effect so she would prefer he stay home and if he wants to go out, then go over to Stiles place. She didn't demand it but respectfully requested that he not go to Derek's in the dark because of the animal running around.

The night of the big game had finally arrived; the students were pumped for the game and everybody on the team were the most popular kids in the school that day. Scott's mom switched shifts so she was going to be there and Stiles dad was going to be there as well, but there was one person that Scott wanted to be there to see him play and that was Derek, but he never answered Scott's text about it so he was disappointed and also a little nervous.

"Stiles, have you seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked quietly in the locker room while they were getting ready.  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't why?"

"I sent him a text about the game tonight and told him we would like for him to come and see us play but I never heard from him and I'm starting to get worried."

"First of all Scott he would see you play, I warm the bench remember? Second of all, you don't think something happened to him do you?"

"I don't know I am worried about that. What if the alpha didn't like us getting so close and got him out of the way or something?"

"How would the alpha even know that and as far as we know you and Derek are the only pack members in the area so why would he reduce his pack to just you?"

"Remember, the alpha chose me so he is somebody that knows me, somebody in this town. This is a small town and with our parents concerned about us being friends with Derek, you know everybody around here has to know about it as well so the alpha would find out that way."

"Ok now I'm officially worried. Look my dad has not gotten any reports about dead bodies since the guy at the video store so perhaps the alpha isn't even in town and maybe Derek lost his phone or has just been so busy with the house and forgot to reply. Or maybe he plans to show up as a surprise. Look let's not worry about it, this is the championship game, we have to have our heads in the game, well you do at least."

They were about half way through the game and the score was tied. Derek's training had really help Scott keep the wolf under control and he only allowed it out when it benefited the team. Scott overheard Jackson say to one of the other guys to do what he could to take him out but make it look like an accident. Scott had to laugh to himself because Jackson had been trying stuff like this in every practice and it was fun to get him frustrated because he could not figure out how Scott seems to avoid the one guy that was to take him out every time.

All players were in position and they were about to start again when suddenly the cheers of the crowd were silenced by the loud howl of a wolf. Everybody got quiet and looked around, even players from the other team stood up to look around, well everybody but Scott, he was still in position ready to play. Stiles was closest to him and he knew the howl triggered the change in Scott and people were starting to take notice.

Stiles pretended to be looking around like the others when another howl was heard. Stiles was not sure if it was louder because everybody was still quiet or if it was because it was closer. He soon got his answer, when the silenced was broken again by screams and yells. Stiles looked and there it was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He was not like Derek and Scott when they changed, he was completely hairy and down on all fours and he had pinned a player from the opposing team to the ground. Stiles recognized him as the only freshman player on the field; the kid couldn't have been more than 14 years old. Everybody from the opposing teams bleachers charged across the field and all players had left the field, all but two.

Scott had not budged his back was to the alpha, he never turned around he just stood there like a statue, slightly bent over like he was waiting for play to start. Stiles had glanced at him, his fangs were showing, he was growling, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles turned and everybody was looking in their direction and back to the beast at the other end with kid pinned to the ground. The kid tried to yell for help but the wolf howled and moved his mouth closer to the kid's throat. This was the moment that Derek had warned Scott about, the alpha was calling to him, to kill with him and if he didn't he would be killed.

"Scott you and Stiles get over here now!" Scott's mother yelled, Stiles looked at her, Scott didn't move.

"Stiles you and Scott get your butts over here now mister or you are both in a world of trouble!" Stiles' dad yelled as he drew his gun and suddenly three of his deputies came out of the crowd with their guns drawn as well.

"DAD DON'T!" Stiles yelled to his father. His dad was about to say something but Stiles cut him off. "Dad your guns won't kill it, it will only piss it off and he will rip that boy's throat out! Dad please listen to me for once I know what I am talking about!" The Sheriff stopped and so did his deputies, he was looking at his son, and then lowered his gun and so did the others.

"Scott, he has that freshman kid from the other team, his mouth is right at his throat. I know he is summoning you to kill with him and if you don't he will kill you. I don't see Derek anywhere around, can you sense if he is near?" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked back at him and very slowly shook his head no.

"If you kill with him you'll have to live your life on the run because everybody here will witness it, everybody here is about to find out what you are. If you don't do it, he will probably kill you and there is nothing any of us can do to stop him. I don't envy you the choice you have to make right now, but fucking do something!" Stiles said quietly all the while keeping his eyes on the wolf and he knew Scott heard and understood him. Scott finally stood up straight and looked at Stiles in the eye. He handed him the lacrosse stick and held out his hands. Stiles looked down and saw that Scotts nails, which were now claws had broke through his gloves and he understood that Scott needed him to take them off for him. Stiles slowly pulled the gloves off, and then Scott took off his helmet. He gently put his hand on Stiles chest and gave him a last look. Stiles didn't know what was about to happen but his eyes started to tear and he placed his hand on top of Scott's.

"Scott, I love you man. You are my best friend, my brother and no matter what is about to happen I will always be there for you." Scott couldn't talk real well when he was in this state but when he slightly bowed his head in response, Stiles knew he understood him and was saying thanks. Slowly he turned away and finally looked at the beast at the other end of the field, he slowly walked away from Stiles, rolled his shoulders like he was limbering up and then he practically bent completely backwards and howled. Stiles heard gasps and looked at the crowd, he immediately spotted Scott's mother, her hand was over her mouth and she was hysterical. Stiles watched as his father ran to her and held her. They both looked at Stiles, then to Scott and back at Stiles. As best he could he gave them a slight smile then turned to watch what Scott was going to do. _"Fuck Derek where the hell are you?"_ Stiles thought to himself as he quickly looked around the entire field for some sign that he was going to be there to back Scott up like he promised but there was no sign of him. Like the others who were all watching, Stiles remained where he was, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen and then it started. Scott took off running and he moved fast, Stiles saw the kid that was pinned his face was stone white, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Scott running at him. His mouth was open like he was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Stiles watch as Scott jumped up and dove through the air, he wanted to look away because he was sure he was about to kill the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the situation. Scott's claws were out and he dug them into the back of the beast and somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The large wolf, impaled on Scott's claws was lifted off the ground and Stiles watched as he flung the wolf far away into the darkness beyond the field. Stiles wasted no time; he dropped the stick and gloves and ran for the kid on the field. He was trying to get up and move but seemed too paralyzed with fear. Nobody else moved either to help so Stiles ran and got to the kid and tried to help him up but he wasn't cooperating. Scott turned around grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up with ease and managed to clearly say one word to the kid, "run". He dropped him and Stiles ran with the kid to the crowd on the sidelines. The kid was sucked into the crowd by his coach, teammates and parents. Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott running in the direction of where he tossed the alpha wolf.

"SCOTT NO!" he yelled and then was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around to face his father and Scott's still hysterical mother, he knew they wanted answers so he motioned for them to step away from the crowd.

"I'm going to say this quickly and only one time so listen and don't interrupt. That large black animal you just saw, that is an alpha werewolf, which is what has been tearing people to shreds lately. Scott is a werewolf as well and so is Derek Hale. Scott was chosen specifically by that wolf to be a member of his pack. Derek warned Scott that the time would come when the alpha, that large black one, would call to Scott to kill with him and apparently he decided that tonight was the night, however if Scott refused to kill with him…" He slowed down and looked at both of them before continuing. "If Scott refused to kill with him, then he would kill him." Before anything further could be said there was a scream and Stiles turned around to see Scott's limp body flying through the air back onto the field. Stiles took off before is father could stop him. Scott was back to normal, Stiles tried to get him to come to, he checked his body, there was no blood, he put his ear to his chest and heard Scott's heart still beating. Stiles dad yelled and when he looked up he saw the wolf slowly moving toward him, his red glowing eyes locked onto him. Stiles never broke the gaze but he started slapping Scott's face and calling his name trying to get him to come to again.

Everything suddenly happened all at once, the wolf started to charge, red eyes shining bright and long white fangs bared. Stiles never left Scott, he heard the crowd scream in unison, but it was all drowned out by the sound of his father's voice yelling his name. "I love you dad" he said to himself and then waited for the end. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye, he looked and Derek finally arrived, he was running from the other end of the field, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Just like Scott did, he jumped into the air, flew over Stiles and Scott and tackled the wolf that had stop charging when Derek showed up. When Derek tackled it, they rolled back into the darkness and there was a loud yelp and a howl. It was when these sounds were made Scott finally came to again. Stiles looked at him and smiled and Scott got up. He smiled back and took his shirt off, then kicked off his sneakers and socks so all he was wearing where his shorts. Then he changed again, the sounds of Derek and the wolf fighting could be heard and Scott let out the loudest howl Stiles ever heard him do. He picked up Stiles but the front of shirt and ran with him and put him down right in front of his father who immediately put his other arm around his chest, then Scott turned and looked at his mother. She was still crying but slowly put her hand out and touched Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother hand then the sounds of the fight caught his attention and he turned away and walked slowly back to the center of the field where he let loose another loud howl. Soon Derek came running, he was clearly injured by the way he was moving and bleeding badly, he got to Scott and collapsed and Scott caught him. Then the wolf came into view again and he too was limping. Scott acted quickly and helped Derek to the sidelines and handed him to Stiles. Stiles took Derek, lowered him to the ground and used shirt to wipe away the blood to see how badly he was injured. He was pretty bad off, but the wounds were starting to heal. Derek changed back to himself and Stiles had his head resting on his lap, he grabbed one of Derek's hands and held it, "hold on Derek". Scott's mother, being a nurse actually got down on the ground and started checking on Derek.

"It will take time, but they heal quickly look he is healing already." Stiles told her and she looked and saw that he was right, the wounds were healing.

"I … have….to …go…Scott….can't….do…this….alone." Derek said.

"You trained him as best you could Derek and you wounded the alpha I think Scott may be ok. Besides you're still healing you won't be any good to him and he knows that, that is why he brought you over here." Stiles told him as he continued to slowly heal. Derek moved so he was sitting up more, leaning his head against Stiles' chest, at this point both Scott's mother and Stiles' dad were all down on the ground watching, along with everybody else. Not a sound was made but the growls of the two werewolves circling each other in mid-field.

The wolf charged but Scott was ready, when it was close enough Scott did a back flip so his feet came in contact with the wolf's jaw causing to flip backwards high into the air and land with a loud crunch on its back. It was when Derek started to sit up further that Stiles looked at Scott; everybody else took notice as well. Scott howled but then it turned into a scream of pain. "What's happening to him?" Scott's mother asked, "Oh my God." Was all Derek said, and then they all watched as Scott's body started changing again. His legs started to snap and break his feet, arms and hands started changing and before everybody's eyes, Scott was now the same as the alpha. He was no longer a half human, half wolf on two legs; he had turned into a completely hairy and large wolf. His mother screamed and Scott turned to look at her and he let out a whimper. He was about to walk over to her but the alpha charged him. For the next few minutes the people watched in breathless anticipation as the two large wolves fought and rolled around the field. The alpha was pure black and Scott was a light brown color, whenever Scott got the advantage the crowd started to cheer. This was lead by the boy who was used as bait; he had moved out in front and starting yelling 'get him Scott', 'Kill him'. Soon the crowd was following his lead, even Mrs. McCall was yelling, but Stiles and Derek were both nervous.

"Hey, your completely healed now, why don't you get back in there and help?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"This is no longer a fight about kill or be killed; this has turned into a fight for dominance. Scott was bitten by the alpha that is why he transformed into a full wolf like that. When he saved that kid and didn't kill with him, the original idea was he had to die, but now seeing this, his complete transformation, the alpha views him as a threat, as somebody who is fighting to become the alpha of this territory and pack. If I get involved, they'll both probably tear me apart to get me out of the way."

"Is my son going to remain like that forever?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek.

"No he will turn back into his human self again, but if he wins this fight he will take off you might not see him for a few days." She looked at Derek and didn't like that idea. "Don't worry Mrs. McCall I'll be able to find him."

"Not to be a negative Nellie here but what if Scott…."

"Don't say it Stiles, don't even think it." His father said.

"Hey Derek, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok having a 16 year old teen werewolf as your alpha?"

"I have no choice Stiles, I either respect him and who he is or I have to leave the area forever. I just started getting the house back in order so I plan to stick around."

Their conversation was halted by a sound that caught everybody's attention. Derek was on his feet and Stiles was right there with him. Both animals were staggering, they couldn't tell who made the sound or who was more injured. Eventually the black one fell over dead. The crowd erupted into cheers, Scott had one the fight. Before anybody could say anything, Derek and Stiles had taken off across the field with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom right behind them. The others opted to stay away but continued to cheer.

Scott was badly wounded, but Derek said it was not anything that won't heal soon and before their eyes, Scott started to turn. Derek ran and grabbed his jacket and threw on Scott to cover him up since he was now naked. With the four of them standing around him Scott came too.

"What happened?"

"You killed him, you're now the alpha."

"What, but I don't…."

"You changed into a complete wolf like he was, you fought and won. This territory is now yours."

"I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"I just showed you some moves kid, the rest was all you."

Scott looked at his mom and Sheriff Stilinsky, "mom, Sheriff, there is something Stiles and I have been keeping secret from you." They both laughed and his mother replied, "you think?"

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"If I'm now the alpha does that mean you have to do what I say?"

"Oh the power going to your head already I see. Sort of, why?"

"My first order to you is get me out of here."

"Yes sir." Derek said with a smile and picked up Scott up in his arms.

"My second command is that you have to have dinner with my mother me."

"Dinner with the alpha, I'm honored, thank you."

"Hey I just realized something" Scott said as they left the field.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha of a pack of two, that's not very exciting."

"No you're not, there are others. They all left when this alpha took over, but word will spread that he is dead and they will return."

"Exactly how many werewolves are there around here and am I going to have problems?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.  
"No, the others left because they didn't hunt and kill humans; we only hunt animals that is why they left."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinsky; I don't intend to cause you or anybody else in the town problems." Scott said.

"Scott is only 16, and as far as I am aware, the youngest alpha among the packs that I know of, that will garner him a lot of respect." Derek added.

"But could that also mean that more will come to challenge him? I mean they hear that the alpha is only a 16 year old boy who has only been a werewolf for a few months, won't some get it in their head that they could easily take him out and take over the area?" Stiles asked.

"That is possible, but first of all he has me, the other members of the pack can be pretty vicious, but you have to remember they will also hear that he took out a much older, stronger and more experience alpha in such a short time. That will make anyone think twice about challenging him."

"Can I join the pack? OUCH!" Stiles asked and then was quickly and firmly slapped on his butt by his father. "If I was a werewolf you wouldn't do that, werewolf or not young man, I am still your father and you are not too big or too old for me to take you over my knee. Keep that in mind."

"DAD? You never spanked me, I'm shocked."

"Be shocked all you want, it is never too late to start. And that goes for you two as well if you think about signing him up to your club." He directed that statement to both Scott and Derek.

"Mom, the Sheriff just threatened to spank your son, aren't you going to do something."

"Yes I'm going to turn a blind eye to it if it comes to that." Scott looked at Stiles then at Derek, and then they all laughed as they left the field and took Scott home to rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEREK MOVES IN**

7am Saturday morning. Mrs. McCall looked at the clock on her night stand; she was starting her daytime rotation at the hospital and had to be in at noon. She was tired and didn't want to be up so early but after the events from the night before she was grateful she slept at all. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything and came to decision.

After she showered and dressed she peeked in to check on Scott. He was sound asleep so she closed his door and left. She arrived outside of Derek's house, and noticed there were piles of wood all over the place, table saws and she noticed that the front porch of the house had been completely replaced. As she was getting out of her car Derek suddenly appeared at the doorway of the house.

She smiled and waved and started heading up to the house, Derek came out to meet her halfway.

"Hi Mrs. McCall what brings you here?"

"Good morning Derek. I'm going back on day shifts at work so before going in today I wanted to talk to you. I was not sure if you would be here or not but wanted to at least try."

"Well I don't have much in the way of places to sit but we can sit on the steps."

"No thank you I'm fine I can't stay long anyway, listen I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened last night and I'm amazed I got any sleep at all. Lately Scott has been talking about you a lot and I couldn't understand why and I had my concerns about a grown man hanging around with two teenage boys who are still in high school, but after last night I have a better understanding now about all of it. Whenever Scott talks about you there is this look on his face and I can tell he really looks up to you. I know you are clearly working to rebuild your house and you are probably more comfortable here, but I have a spare room at the house so if you wanted to move in there until you finish this place you are more than welcome to come live with us."

Derek stared at her for a moment; he was completely surprised and was not sure what to say he needed to think about this for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall that is very generous, but can I ask you why?"

"Well when I met with Scott's teachers, one of them asked about his father and suggested at this age it helps if boys have a strong male figure around, a strong hand to guide him was the exact words that were used. I was rather annoyed at that, because being a single mother I think I did pretty well raising my son alone, but then when I thought about how he looks up to you, it dawned on me that maybe his teacher wasn't so wrong after all. I mean at this age there are just certain things teenage boys are not comfortable talking about with their mothers. Granted he has Stiles and the Sheriff, but I think having somebody closer to home that is around more would be better. And now that I know about this werewolf thing and you being part of the pack and all I just thought I would ask if you would be interested."

"Have you talked to Scott about this because I get the feeling he is going to think of it more like I am a live in babysitter?"

"You know I thought the same exact thing that is why I have not talked to him about it. My son may be an alpha werewolf and leader of the pack, but in his human form he is still a high school kid who lives under my roof and that alpha crap is not going to hold any water with me. It's my house and if I want to invite you to stay with us, then that is my choice. And also it has been on my mind for awhile now lately, that I feel guilty about him being home alone at night when I work nights. Granted sometimes Stiles comes over and may spend the night on occasion, other times Scott goes over there and also spends the night, but it is not all the time. Scott doesn't need a babysitter, he is not going to burn down the house, and he has never had a party when I wasn't home. He's a good kid Derek I just think it would be nice at times that when he comes home there is somebody else around to talk to or just hang around with do you know what I mean?"

"I understand where you're coming from I just don't want Scott to think that I am there to make sure he gets his homework done and cleans his room ya know?"

She laughed, "no that is not what I am expecting from you, not looking for you to be a father figure, but maybe a big brother that he can talk to and especially now with this werewolf stuff I think he is going to need you more now than ever and it would be easier, I think if you are right there instead of way out here. Of course he can still come here to help you with the house at anytime and I am sure there are going to be nights when you both need to do whatever it is werewolves do, but if you could keep those down to non-school nights that would be great."

After thinking about it and looking at her and the look on her face he agreed to move in and she pretty much said whenever he wanted he could head over. She told him where to find the spare key that was hidden by the back door but Scott would be there to let him in if he went before she was done work.

"Actually Mrs. McCall I would be surprised if Scott woke up at all today." She looked alarmed when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the kind of transformation he went through takes a toll on a human body he will sleep for a very long time, but over time he will adjust and he'll sleep normally again so don't worry about it. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you concerned about what people will think? This is a small town and word travels fast and I was never very popular around here, especially since I came back to town."

"Derek I know what people thought of you and I will be honest with you, you were never one of my favorite people but after last night that has all changed. As for other people and their opinions, when they start paying my mortgage and utility bills, then they can say who I can have living in my house but until then, it's none of their damn business."

"Ok, look you go to work, I've got some stuff I need to do around here first, what time do you get done work today?"

"I am off at 7pm so I'll be home after that."

"Ok like I said Scott will sleep probably all day so I'll get some stuff around here until it gets dark then head over and don't worry, I'm in tuned to Scott so if he is in trouble I'll know it and will be there in a flash."

"I have no doubt Derek, thank you, for everything."

"Well thank you for the invitation." She left after that and went to work. Derek tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn't so he just packed up his stuff and went to his new home. It was around 3:30 when he got there and he went to check on Scott who was still sound asleep as he expected and then jumped in the shower.

Scott woke up and couldn't believe the time, and as he was lying there trying to figure what day it was, he heard somebody in his shower. His mother had her own bathroom so why would she be using his? He looked out the window and her car was gone but there was a car out front that he didn't recognize but that didn't mean it belonged to whoever was in the shower. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and stood outside the bathroom door. When he heard the water turn off, he stood with his stick at the ready to slug whoever came through door. As soon as the door opened he swung and the stick and it was grabbed, the stranger came out and Scott was shocked.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm trying not to get my head bashed in." He replied as he let go of the stick.

"Oh sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Scott fought to maintain eye contact because the sight of Derek standing there in nothing but a towel was driving him crazy; he did what he could to hide his growing erection. Derek just leaned against the doorframe and pointed past Scott. He turned around and looked into the other bedroom and saw duffel bags and clothes, and then he looked back at Derek.

"I don't understand are you moving in? Why?"

"Your mom came to see me this morning offered me the extra room, just until I get the house done." Scott's eye's went wide and his face turned red, he was not happy.

"WHAT? So now my mother thinks I need a live in babysitter!"

"Oh absolutely Scott it is now my job to pick you up from school bring you home make sure you do all your homework, check it, then feed you dinner and make sure you're in bed by 9 every night. Oh and she told me which are your favorite bedtime stories to read to you." Derek tried but the look on Scott's face was just too funny and he started laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes Scott I'm kidding, I have no idea what your favorite bedtime stories are so you'll have to do without those." Derek laughed again and walked past Scott leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. Before going into his room to get dressed he turned and looked and Scott was still standing there with same look.

"Oh please you really don't think I was serious do you Scott? Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He closed his door and as he was getting dressed he heard Scott stomping and banging around his room and he also heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe she had him move in here to babysit me! What the fuck is that about? Wait until she gets home from work her and me….."

"Scott I can hear every word you're saying. My belt is right here within reach so unless you want that last dream of yours to become a reality I suggest you sit down take a deep breath and relax. I told you I would explain everything when I got dressed so I'll be in there in a minute." Derek listened but no more sounds came from Scott's room. When he was dressed he went to see him.

"I was only joking about the babysitting stuff, all of it okay? Your mother does not think you need a babysitter, however after that little temper tantrum of yours I have to disagree with her. She came to see me early this morning before going to work and offered me the spare room until the house is done. Because she knows what we are and after everything last night, she also thought it would be easier for you if I was closer in case you had questions, needed to talk or needed help dealing with all of this, that's all. I'm Derek Hale; most people in this town wouldn't trust me to babysit their pets, let alone their kid. She told me that when she works nights Stiles sometimes comes over here to hang and sometimes spends the night and vice versa and none of that needs to change, but on the nights when he can't come over, or you can't go there or you can't spend the night, then she would feel better knowing you were not home completely alone, at least somebody would be here to talk to and also keep in mind, and I'm sure you'll agree, there are just some things that teenage boys just are not comfortable talking about with their mothers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes you are right about that."

"No your mother was right about that. I'm even willing to bet that as close as Stiles is to his dad; there are some things he would only talk to you about and not his father."

"Yes I can confirm that there have been times he and I have talked about stuff that he would never discuss with his father."

"So you see I'm just here to listen, help when I can and now that I am here, we can work on some more training."

"Training, what more do I need to learn? We defeated the alpha what more is there to know?"

"It's your territory now Scott, wolves mark their territory, also as tired as you were you still did not sense somebody was in the house, I was even on the other side of the bathroom door and you couldn't tell it was me."

"Ok I need to wrap my head around that bit about marking my territory so how about we discuss that later, but you have to agree I was tired, I had just woken up I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Under normal circumstances that would be fine, even I can sense when somebody is approaching no matter how tired and dead asleep I am, you need to work on that." Scott's cell phone rang and it startled them both because the ringer was turned up all the way, he jumped for and ended lying across Derek's lap. In a split second he decided he was not going to rush to get up, but wait to see what he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi mom, how are you?"

"No I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel great; I don't think I ever slept so much." Just then Derek gave his butt at light slap and to Scott's joy, he didn't move his hand, then he felt Derek's other arm laying across his lower back _'yes' _he thought to himself.

"No Derek is actually here now, why?"

"I don't need to tell him, we have increased hearing so he can already hear you. What time are you done?"

"Ok see when you get home, I love you to." He hung up and didn't move.

"Steaks on the grill and the Stilinsky's are coming for dinner, I heard it all." _SMACK_

"Ouch hey!"

"What you put yourself in this position and have not made any attempts to get up."

"That's because you're holding me down." Scott said sarcastically. _SMACK_

"Come on cut it out."

"Scott I am resting my arm here, not applying pressure, you are free to get up whenever you want; I just don't think you want to because you like this don't you?" _SMACK_ . Scott's only answer was a groan of pleasure.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK….SMACK…SMACK_

Derek was right, he wanted this, and with each blow that landed squarely on his ass his cock throbbed, but this time it wasn't a dream it was really happening. Also with each hit, he felt Derek's own hard cock throb against his stomach so he was enjoying it just as much.

Scott noticed the time when his mother called it was 4:15pm, by 4:30 the blows kept coming at the same steady pace, he didn't yell out in pain even though his ass was now on fire and there was no sign that Derek was getting bored. Scott felt that for his temper tantrum, he deserved this spanking. By 4:45 he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes started to fill up with hears and he finally begged Derek to stop. The second he asked, Derek stopped and Scott slid off his lap onto the floor and knelt between Derek's legs.

He looked at Derek and held eye contact with him, while he moved his hands up his thighs and caressed Derek's cock before pulling the zipper down on his cargo shorts. Derek broke eye contact first by taking in a deep breath, rolling his eyes up in his head and throwing his head back. Scott managed to free the very thick 7" inches from Derek's shorts, he looked at it for split second and in swift movement took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oh Christ!" was all Derek said before he grabbed two handfuls of Scott's hair and held on. Scott worked him over from tip to base then he whispered "get them down." Derek stood up, unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. Scott took over for him pulling them all the down to his ankles.

Scott stood up and looked Derek in the eye, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Derek moaning his pleasure into Scott's mouth before Scott pulled Derek's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Scott just had to take off his lounge pants and underwear since he didn't have a shirt on and soon put his naked body on top of Derek's and started kissing him again. Then he began to work his way down Derek's beautiful body, taking time to lick his nipples which seemed to really send Derek reeling. Eventually he had Derek back in his mouth and worked to finish what he had started.

"Oh God Scott, I don't think your mother had this in mind when she asked me to move in." But Scott said nothing, he just continued work Derek's manhood over until he felt every well defined muscle in his body tense up. Scott quickly and gently held the head of Derek's cock between his teeth as Derek unloaded into mouth, with each eruption, Scott swallowed him down until he was drained.

Scott decided to be the aggressor this time, when he finished licking ever last drop from Derek he stood up and ran his hands up Derek's sweaty six back abs, then over his beautiful chest, and then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him into a sitting position and thrust his own cock into Derek's mouth. Derek took it without protest. Scott held his head steady by his hair and started moving his hips back and forth, forcing himself in and out of Derek's mouth, thrusting at times so that he went down Derek's throat.

Soon the heat of passion brought the wolf out in both of them as Derek let out a low rumble that Scott could feel against his member and it caused him to lose his breath. Soon Scott was growling as well and he felt Derek's claws dig into his still sore ass as Derek grabbed it and started working Scott over on his own. Scott was on the verge of letting loose when he was getting spanked so it didn't take long before he was about to climax. He gripped Derek by the shoulders, his own claws scratching his skin, and then he reached for a pillow because he knew it was coming. As he exploded into Derek's mouth he bent back, practically in half and held the pillow tightly over his own mouth as he let out howl that would have scared the neighbors. When he was spent, Derek collapsed backwards onto the bed and Scott fell on top of him. Both were covered in sweat and out of breath. In a matter of minutes they both phased back and the bloody scratches they gave each other healed completely. They just laid there holding each other. Then Scott started giggling.

"What is wrong with you, why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at what you said about my mother not expecting this when she asked you to move in. I just remember it and find it funny." Derek starting laughing as well.

"Well it's true. She asked me to be here for you as company, a friend, a pack member, a big brother type. I really don't think she had THIS in mind early this morning." Scott started laughing harder and that caused Derek to start laughing harder as well. Eventually Derek looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm.

"Ok let's be serious now. Its 5:30 and the Stilinsky's are coming over and I need to get the grill heated up so let's hit the showers and look presentable."

"We could save time and shower together?" Scott suggested.

"We could, but that really would not save time because we both know that something will happen in the shower so you go first."

By 6:30 they were both dressed and sitting watching TV. Scott's mother wasn't done until 7 so they had time before she got home and Stiles and his dad showed up.

"Since we have some time now I am prepared to hear the answer regarding marking the territory."

Derek chuckled, "well like all animals that are territorial, they mark the border of their territory with their scent. As the new alpha you will need to go where the old alpha put his mark and cover it up with your own."

"Ok as I thought about this I figured that that is what would be involved, but how big is this territory?"

"It extends about 50 miles out from town in a huge circle." Scott's eyes got wide.

"Derek, when and how am I supposed to do that?"

"You see this is one of those things that your mother had in mind when she asked me to move in here to be here for you. First of all you will need to phase into full wolf form, that is the only way your scent gland will appear, then basically you sniff around and when you pick up his scent, follow it to the place he marked and you mark it. It also may help to mark a few other objects, like trees, rocks, things like that in the area to make sure that your scent is dominant. The other pack members will come across the new scent and it will confirm for them there is a new alpha and they will return." Scott said nothing he just started at Derek

"Hello are you in there? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I got stuck on that scent gland thing. That's gross." Derek just laughed at him.

"Ok this phasing thing. I don't remember anything after I turned into a wolf so I don't know how I did that. I mean earlier we both phased to the normal half human/werewolf, how do I change?"

"The night of the fight something was triggered, probably anger and you didn't realize it, but instinct kicked in and you changed. Don't worry you'll know what to do when the time comes. Look it's almost 7 you get started on the salad; I'm going to get the grill warmed up."

Scott's mom got home and Stiles and his dad pulled up right behind her. Derek and Scott both noticed Stiles and his dad look at the car out front of the house and they heard Stiles say that it was Derek's car.

Derek and Scott and just finished setting the table with everything when they all walked in the door so they wasted no time sitting down to eat. Stiles did give Scott a strange look when he came in; indicating he wanted to know what Derek was doing there. When dinner was done, Scott's mom started talking.

"I know you both saw Derek's car out front and are probably wondering why he is here. Well I asked him to move in here until his house is completed and with after what happened last night I think it would be helpful to Scott to have Derek close by to help answer any questions he has regarding his alpha werewolf status."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Derek and since we bonded last night at the game. If you know so much about being a werewolf and an alpha, why aren't you an alpha?" Stiles asked and everybody turned and looked at Derek. He looked at each of them and decided it was time to tell them the truth.

"Well I did not become a werewolf like Scott did, I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf." He stopped there to give them time to grasp that and was not surprised by the looks on all their faces.

"You see my parents were the alpha male and female of this territory. My family has lived in this area for centuries. This town, used to be nothing but forest and fields and all private property owned by my family. As time went on and times changed the family started selling off blocks of land until the only part left is the wooded area where the house is now. I don't know when we became werewolves and I have cousins and other family members that are not werewolves, they didn't even know about us and as far as I know still don't at this time. Anyway my mother and father were the alphas in this area; it is passed down from parent to child or children. When the time came, my parents would retire like any other human couple and move away leaving the territory to my sister and me. We were to take over as the alphas in this area and before you ask, we would not have mated with each other because that's gross."

"So you should be alpha by rights not me?" Scott said.

"It doesn't work that way you see the alpha you killed moved here and somehow managed to keep his identity secret biding his time. Then he ran into hunters, the ones that kill us and he told them about my family. My parents told my sister and me that they could not attend our cousins wedding because they had pressing family business that they had to take care of so they sent us to the wedding. I know now it was to get us out of the way. The hunters came, killed my parents and set the house on fire. As you know my uncle is catatonic at the hospital, the only other survivor. Word reached us as to what happened and we stayed away to make sure the hunters would leave, but when my sister came back she ran into the new alpha and he killed her, I came back looking for her and that's when I found her."

"But if he killed your sister, why didn't he kill you?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked.

"My sister bowed to no one she threatened him and lost, I submitted biding my time as a beta member of the pack steering clear of him, not getting in his way, of course at the time I had not yet realized that all of the pack had left the area, but then I followed him one night. Making sure I stayed far behind him and downwind so he would not catch my scent and I watched him chose his next pack member." They all turned to Scott. Ever since then I have been working with Scott in order to take out the alpha, especially when I found out he was murdering people for the fun of it, my family never did that. You see Scott you were chosen by an alpha directly, when that happens you can choose your successor. For example, and Sheriff this is example only, you're now alpha you decide to bite Stiles here. Even if you find a female to mate with and have kids, if you die, Stiles becomes the alpha male. It's about bloodlines." They still seemed confused so he thought for a moment and put it in terms they might better understand.

"Ok think about it this way, my parents were king and queen of this kingdom. Somebody comes to town, has them killed and becomes king himself, has a child, when the king dies, the child becomes the next king or queen and I remain a prince of a royal family line that is no longer in power."

They seemed to understand it better when he put it in those terms. They all sat around for a bit, nobody talking then Scott spoke up.

"Mom I have an announcement to make. I know I should have discussed this with you first, in fact I haven't talked to anybody here about this, but I'm quitting the team when I go back to school on Monday."

"What, why, no you can't quit now Scott!" Stiles said sounding panicked.

"Listen, I only made first line because the try outs took place after I was bit. I have the advantage of increased hearing, sound, sight, speed and agility. I could play for twelve hours and never get tired. I have a clear advantage over all the players on both teams. It would be cheating if I played, not to mention the other team was there to see what I am, they will file a formal protest if I show up in uniform. It's the right thing to do and you all know it."

"That's a very smart mature thing to do Scott. Good for you." Derek said. Scott looked to his mother for her approval. "Scott I can't argue that logic I support you 100%."

"You know I got your back Scott, no question." Stiles added.

"That reminds me, what is going to happen on Monday?" Scott asked in general.

"What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"What are the other kids and teachers going to say how are they going to treat me?"

"Well the secrets out kiddo, nothing can be done about that, but I don't think anybody will try to start a fight with you, they may talk about you behind your back, but then again you'll know that won't you?" Derek said as he gave Scott a wink.  
"Derek can you come to school with me on Monday morning?"

"I'm in the same boat as you Scott, they know I'm one too, but I think going to school with Stiles, someone who is not a werewolf, is your best bet."

"How is going to school with me going to help? I'm on the team but none of the girls still notice me, hell we have a gay guy on the team and even he doesn't find me attractive. How is showing up with someone, who is basically on step above a nerd going to help him?"

"Because Stiles, they will be reminded that all this time Scott has been showing up to school every day and was not a threat and you walking with him will show normalcy, it will show that you are not afraid to be seen with him or near him because he is not a threat to you or anybody else." Both Scott and Derek looked up towards the windows.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"I think the neighbors are gathering outside and are not happy from what we can hear." Scott's mom got up to go to the door, the Sherriff started to get up but she stopped him.

"No you stay right where you are all of you, this is my house, I'll handle this."

She opened the door and one of the more nosy busy bodies was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Scott's mother asked addressing her only, ignoring the others.

"We understand you have that Hale boy in there. In fact his car has been here all day and I thought I saw him carrying bags like he was moving in, do you have him living here now?"

"And what business is it of yours if he is?"

"Well we don't like it, in fact after what happened last night we don't think you and your son should be here anymore."

"Really? Can you hold on just a second, I'll be right back." They watched as Scott's mother closed the front door and calmly walked to her desk to grab some paper's and then went back to the front door.

"Here you go?"

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh, well this is my mortgage payment, my water, gas, electric, cable, phone and cell phone bills. You want them?" She held them out to the woman in front of her. "No, how about the rest of you, any of you want to pay these for me because until you do, don't any of you ever come to my door again and even think about dictating to me who I allow to live in my house." Nobody said anything and the crowd started to disperse, all the while Stiles was covering his mouth so he didn't break out laughing out loud.

"Oh one more thing dear" Scott's mother said to the woman and leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but Scott and Derek both heard it perfectly.

"You should know that I invited the Sherriff and his son here for dinner as well and I think he would take great interest in your son's medical records because to be honest, I don't really believe all those injuries were accidents so you keep that in mind." Then she said goodnight in a very sweet voice and closed the door.

"So, who is ready for coffee?"

**CHAPTER 5**

**DEREK MOVES IN CONTINUED**

After having coffee and chatting, the conversation died down so the Sheriff and Stiles went home and not long after that Scott's mother went to bed leaving Derek and Scott still sitting in the dining room.

"So now what we do, after all that sleeping I did I am far from tired." Scott stated as he looked around trying to find something to do. Derek said nothing he just grabbed Scott's hand and his keys and pulled Scott outside to his car.

"Derek where are we going?"

"We are going to mark the territory, or I should say YOU are going to mark the territory."

"Wait a minute I don't think I'm ready for this Derek." Scott said as he hesitantly got into Derek's car.

"Scott I know you are not thrilled about the idea of transforming and doing this but think about it, are you ever going to be ready for it?" Scott just stared at him and he knew Derek was right. It had to be done so why not now. He just shook his head and Derek started driving. After about 45 minutes of silence Scott started to talk.

"How long do you think it will take to get there? You said its 50 miles out from town."

"It should be about another half hour to 45 minutes. Unless you're in a hurry and want me to floor it?" Derek said as he looked over at Scott and smiled.

"No that's ok I'm in no rush, but if it takes a long time we may need to floor it back home. I don't think mom is going to be thrilled to wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry, your mother and I already talked about all of this. She stated as long as I kept the 'werewolf' stuff to non-school nights she would be happy and this is a non school night."

"True but I still don't think she will be thrilled if they are all night adventures you know?"

"Don't worry it won't be, we are heading north so we will just to the northern part of the territory for now."

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Earlier when you were talking about mates, do I have to find one right away now that I'm alpha?"

"No, there are no limits on things like that. You go about your human life like always. Let's say for example that all this never happened and you found the right girl and got married when you are 30. The fact that you are an alpha werewolf has no bearing on that."

"Does my mate have to be another werewolf?"

"No Scott there are no rules regarding who you choose as your mate. They don't have to be anything. There are quite a few werewolves whose mates are humans, both male and female."

"But don't they eventually become werewolves?"

"That is a decision that is completely up to them. It is something that the werewolf and his or her mate discuss and decide. Sometimes they bite their mates to change them other times they do not."

After some hesitation Scott asked the question he really needed an answer for but was afraid to ask, "Does my mate have to be female and an alpha female?"

"Ah so we get the question that was hidden behind all the other questions." Derek said with a smile.

"Scott it does not matter what your rank is in the pack, the person you choose to be your mate is your choice. You won't be the first alpha to have a same sex mate, nor would you be the first werewolf to have human mate if that is who you choose. We mate for life so just make sure that the one you choose is going to be ready to handle that, especially if they are human. So do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes there is someone but I am not sure he feels the same, and what if he doesn't want to be my mate for life?"

"That is a risk we all take Scott, it's also part of growing up you fall in love with somebody but they may not feel the same so you move on. I can tell you this much though, if you choose another werewolf it is an honor to be chosen to be the mate of an alpha. A human mate may not understand that, at least not at first but in time they soon realize it as well." After driving in silence for a few more minutes, Derek suddenly turned off onto a hidden dirt road and then stopped. They got out of the car and the breeze that was blowing carried the alpha's scent to them.

"You smell that?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head yes. They both followed the scent on the air and it didn't take long to get to the area where the old alpha sprayed his scent. Scott turned around and he could still see the car so they were just a few yards into the woods.

"Derek how did you know this was here?"

"When I first came back to town I was driving down this road and had my window open and caught the scent, stopped the car and came back here so I knew he marked in this area, we'll just need to find any other area's he marked."

"Well how do we do that? How do we know in which direction to go from here?"

"After you change instinct will kick in and you'll know where to go. Besides when you are in wolf form your sense of smell will be more acute then it is now and you'll most likely pick up on it."

"I don't know why but being here and smelling his scent I feel like I can transform without any problems." Scott said smiling as he looked at Derek.

"Well good. I told you it would be easy so go and transform and let's get to work." Scott started taking off his clothes and throwing them at Derek.

"We came here to mark the territory Scott we don't have time for anything else." Derek said.

"Oh very funny, you know when I change my clothes will be in shreds and I don't think it would be good if we end up getting pulled over by a cop and I'm sitting next to you naked."

"True, but I wouldn't complain." Derek said with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Scott standing in front of him completely naked.

"Down boy." Scott said.

"Too late." Derek replied as he tossed Scott's clothes into the car. Scott took in a deep breath through his nose and smelling the scent of the old alpha caused him to transform. He got down on all fours and immediately sprayed his scent over the old one. Then he walked around and sprayed some more trees and some large boulders that were in the area as well. Derek stood watching him, quietly saying things 'good' and 'nice job'. Scott even went to a fallen tree and rubbed his body against it for added measure. Then he stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, and then he took off running. Derek transformed and started running after him because in werewolf form was the only way he could keep up with him.

Eventually they found themselves back at the car and Derek changed back and went to get Scott's clothes, he leaned in the passenger window and grabbed Scott's things and when he turned around, he was startled to find Scott standing right there, towering over him still in his wolf form. Derek said nothing he just looked at Scott, then Scott gently caressed Derek's cheek, and Derek understood immediately what Scott was trying to say.

"It's me, you're asking me to be your mate?" And Scott let out a whimper to indicate yes. Derek tossed Scott's clothes back into the car and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He turned around and put his hands on the car and put his head down to expose the back of his neck. He felt Scott's cold nose sniff his neck and it gave him goose bumps, then he felt a searing, burning pain on the back of his neck as Scott was carving something with his claw. Derek remained still and did not let out a sound to indicate it hurt; he just tightly gripped the door of his car. When Scott finished, Derek felt his tongue lick the same area which seemed to ease the burning. The next thing Derek felt was Scott's human arms wrap around him and his head against his back.

"Please tell me you agreed to that because you wanted to and not because you felt obligated." Scott asked. Derek removed Scott's arms and turned around to face him, he kissed him passionately then took two steps back and got down on one knee bowed his head both down and tilted slightly to the right.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Derek in total confusion.

"Something I should have done Friday night, submitting to my alpha."

"Derek I'm not comfortable with you doing that so can you stop please?" Derek looked at him and stood up and walked over to Scott and without saying anything he tossed his t-shirt into the car then stripped off his jeans and got down on his hands and knees. Scott knew what he wanted and obliged without saying anything. He got down behind Derek, grabbed by the hips and rammed his hard cock into him, then leaned over and as he pumped Derek he whispered "mine, my mate."

"Yes, yours, your mate." Derek said in response. They spent quite a bit time there on the forest floor making love to each other repeatedly until they were both completely spent. They got dressed and before getting in the car, Scott asked Derek and why he did it.

"Derek why did you kneel down like that with your head bent forward and turned to the side? "

"It is something all pack members do as a sign of respect and devotion to their alpha. Like I said it is something I should have done Friday night when you killed the other alpha but it was too important to get you out of there and then with me moving in and everything I meant to do it but thought it might freak you out."

"Well yes because it just freaked me out now, I don't know if I can get used to it." Scott said.

"Come on, let's get back home and I'll fill you when we get back." They got in the car and started driving home. Derek didn't speed, but it seemed like they ride home was much faster than the ride out to the edge of the territory. When they got back in the house, Scott looked and realized it was almost 1am.

"Wow we were gone a lot longer than I thought." He said as he headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, Derek right behind him. They sat down at the kitchen table as Scott handed Derek and bottle of water.

"Ok we covered quite a large area tonight you did great. You covered all the points that the old alpha covered plus you added a few more and rubbing your body against trees and rocks was a smart idea that will also help. Next Friday and Saturday night we'll see about heading out to cover the other areas of the territory. You got so much covered in such a short time; it should not be a problem to cover the rest in those two nights. Now with the northern border marked, previous pack members may start coming back and when they do you can expect to see them do what I did earlier."

"You mean they'll drop on one knee and turn their heads like you did?"  
"Yes and you can't freak out when it happens. They won't look at you and they will stay in that position until you pass by. It would be nice if you did acknowledge them so say hello, touch them as you pass by. It will be nice and make them feel like you truly care about them. That is all you'll have to do when it happens. Like I said they won't make eye contact with you so you have to touch them or say something to acknowledge them, to not do that would mean you don't like them and don't respect their devotion to you and that could either lead to problems within the pack or they may leave again."

"What's the matter, why do you have the look on your face?"

"It just dawned on me that this could really happen. I could be walking around the grocery store, walking down the street and somebody may do this. What are other people going to think?"

"It does not matter what they think Scott, you can't be embarrassed if this happens and there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"If you have any questions about anything now is the time to ask and get them out of the way, you cannot turn to me and ask me 'what does that mean' or 'now what do I do' because it will look as if you are weak and as alpha you can't show that. I can't promise you that somebody may not come along and think you need me to help you because then they could start problems and you could find the pack divided, some on your side others not and a fight could break out." Scott never realized this and that scared him. They continued to talk until Derek noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Oh shit Scott we should get to bed, your mother is going to pissed if she knew I kept you up all night long, werewolf business or not." They both quietly got up and went to their rooms. Scott had just gotten into bed and rolled over when his mother looked in so he pretended to be sleeping and heard her close his door. When he heard his mother leave for work he got up and went to Derek's room and crawled into bed with him. He was immediately temped to get naked and have sex with Derek but the night was catching up to him so he just snuggled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

Scott was woken up by what he thought was a dream but turned out to be real, the room was lit with sunlight and when he looked down he saw what could only be Derek's head under the covers moving up and down as he was sucking on Scott's dick. It wasn't long after he woke up that he came, Derek drinking him down to the last drop. When he finished, Derek started to slowly crawl his way up Scott's body, hooking Scott's legs on his shoulders so by the time he was level and was able to start kissing Scott, he also entered him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and never stopped kissing him while Derek slowly and gently made love to him. When they finished they continued to lie in bed just holding each other. Scott looked over and it was 10:30 in the morning, "we didn't sleep very long" he said to Derek.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away, I want to get some work done on my place, besides you have school tomorrow so it's best that you not sleep all day otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow."

"If you wake me up like that tomorrow, I'll float to school." Derek smiled and kissed Scott again. They got up and showered and dressed and got ready to head to Derek's place to start working.

"Scott call or text your mom to let her know we'll be out the house working and will be home by the time she is done work and see if Stiles wants to come out to help as well."

Scott and Derek had just arrived and were walking up to the house when Stiles pulled up, "hey alpha and beta." He said jokingly and both Derek and Scott smiled at him. They went inside the house where Derek had some plans laid out on a table so they could look them over and decide what to do today. As Derek stood looking at the plans, Stiles noticed the back of his neck and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles asked. Derek stood up and turned to Stiles.

"It's the mark of my mate." He said looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott and then back again and it dawned on him.

"Oh, oh I see you and Scott."

"Yes Stiles." Scott said as he came up behind Derek and slipped his arms around Derek. Stiles didn't know what to say at first. The werewolf thing he was used to but finding out that Scott was gay and that Derek was now his mate was a bit much at once to register.

"What is it anyway?" Derek asked bringing an end to the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"It's a little S and M." Scott said

"S and M huh?" Derek asked Scott with a smirk on his face and Scott knew what he meant.

"Maybe I should mark you with a B and D?" Derek said laughing.

"Are you ok that I put my initials as the mark on the back of your neck?" Scott asked and actually sounded worried about it.

"I think it is very unique and after it heals perhaps I will have it tattooed." Derek said as he kissed Scott.

"So does that mean his initials are on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"Alpha's aren't marked." Derek said.

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"If there is a fight with another pack, all the wolves do what they can to protect the alpha because the threatening pack wants to get the alpha out of the way and take over the territory so chances are the alpha's mate could be killed. Leaving the alpha available to pick another mate and that new mate may not like the idea that they will always see and be reminded of the previous mate by the mark that was left. Does that make sense?"

"Yes actually it does, it would be like my dad getting married again and wearing the wedding ring he already has instead of getting a new one."

"Exactly Stiles and she would not want to be reminded of the first wife by always seeing the wedding ring from that marriage on your father's finger." They both then turned to Scott to make sure he understood this and he just had this sad look on his face.

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I don't want you to die for me in a fight Derek." Stiles took that as his queue to step outside and give them a minute as Derek went and hugged Scott.  
"Hey this territory may never even be threatened, there may never be a reason to fight so don't worry about it ok, it was just the best way to explain it all." As they stood there hugging Stiles called to them from the front porch, "hey guys you may want to come out here." They both turned to look and through the open doors could about 10 people slowly coming out of the trees into the clearing.

"Derek are they…?"

"Yes they are so go and say hello, remember be confident and strong." He gave Scott a shove and sent Scott out to handle this on his own. Stiles just stood there staring at the group and as Scott came into view they all got down on one knee just as Derek said that they would. None looked at him but they stayed there waiting for Scott to do or say something. Stiles just stood there with a stunned look on his face, he looked from the strangers to Scott and back again, he went to say something but Scott up his hand up to silence him. Scott went to the bottom of the steps and just said "welcome home." When he said that, they all stood up and smiled and started to walk towards them, it was at this time that Derek came out of the house and one of the new guys saw him and ran towards him.

"DEREK!" he shouted as he ran past Scott and threw his arms around Derek. Scott felt the way he felt at that precise second that he wanted to tear the guys head clean off right then and there.

"Jason it's good to see you again." Derek said as he pushed Jason away gently, sensing Scott's jealousy. Jason turned quickly and looked at Scott.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir that was completely rude of me to run past you like that. My name is Jason Becker, Derek and I knew each other when we were kids and I just thought he died with his family in the fire."

"It's ok Jason; Derek has the same effect on me as well, but for completely different reasons." Both Scott and Jason laughed as did Derek. Soon Scott was introduced to the rest that showed up.

Jason was around the same age as Derek, then there was Andrea, she looked to be about Scott's mother's age and her husband Chase, both werewolves. Then there was Mike and Julie, also married and both werewolves. Then he met Dave, Janet and their son Tim all werewolves, and finally Brad and Tom. Derek had come down and was standing next to Scott as they all introduced themselves.

None of them seemed concerned or said anything about the young age of the new alpha, in fact they were quite impressed to see one so young and new to being a werewolf who managed to become and alpha. As they all stood around talking Jason finally leaned and over and whispered to Scott "excuse me but who's the human?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry, everybody this is my best friend Stiles, his father is the Sheriff and he already knows about me and Derek. He was a huge help to me after I was bitten." They all said hello and then Scott heard Jason whisper to Derek "that Stiles kid is kind of cute." Derek and Scott both laughed quietly.

"You know I think I'll head home and let you guys get acquainted and talk about pack stuff or whatever it is you talk about." Stiles said as he started to leave, walking in a wide path away from the others. Scott excused himself and went to talk to Stiles.

"Please don't leave."

"Scott I don't belong here and I don't know why but I was never nervous around you and Derek but suddenly being around all these werewolves I find it a bit unsettling."

"Stiles you are the best friend of the alpha, they won't harm you and I will tear of the head of any of them if they even as much as look at you the wrong way. Besides, Jason said he thinks you're kind of cute." Stiles just looked at Scott then at Jason who waved, then back to Scott.

"Well that is nice to know but I really don't know if I could handle being a werewolf Scott."

"Stiles you don't need to be a werewolf to date one, Derek told me that it is quite common for some werewolves to have human mates."

"Um Scott you just told me that another guy thinks I'm cute and not just any guy, a werewolf and in the same breath you used the word mates. I may not have had much luck with the girls at school, but I don't think that makes me gay."

"Stiles I'm not saying you are I just said Jason thinks you're cute. If you're not interested, then you're not interested but please don't go. Stay and hang out for a bit, look any questions you have there are more werewolves here to answer your questions."

"He's right you know." David suddenly said as he approached.

"My wife and I have been together 20 years now and until about 2 years ago I was human. I found out I had cancer and I didn't have much time left so I finally decided to let my wife bite me and change me. If she hadn't she would be a widow by now but for all those years that I was human, I never felt threatened or in danger around any of the others." Stiles just looked and David and Scott and decided to stay.

No work was done as they all sat around talking. Scott came to find out that 8 of the group were all members of the previous pack that Derek's parent's were in charge of and they left when the old alpha took over and now they were all living in a small town up north together. Brad and Tom, who were both in the early thirties, were not part of any pack until now. As the day was ending the Sheriff pulled up and they noticed that Stiles and Jason were missing. Derek went to check in the house and found them in a dark corner making out.

"I hate to break this up boys, but Stiles your dad just pulled up." He smiled and went back outside. The others seemed apprehensive but Scott told them he was Stiles dad and he knew about them and this seemed to help them relax. Scott went down to meet the sheriff as he got out of the car.

"Hi Scott I was looking for Stiles."

"Oh he's inside he'll be out in a minute."

"Who are all these people?" The sheriff asked.

"They are my people." When Scott said that the Sheriff understood what he meant.

"Is this all of them?"

"Well I marked the northern part of the territory so they are from up north, but there will probably be more once I finish the rest of the border."

"Do you think they will all move back into town?"

"I don't know, I don't think that they need to in order be part of the pack but I guess it will be their choice in the end." Just then Stiles came out of the house with Jason and they were laughing. Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Do I even want to know?" He said looking at his son.

"Jason is a pack member and him and Stiles just hit it off." Scott had a feeling there was more going on there but he was not going to be the one to tell Stiles' dad anything. Stiles and his dad got in their cars and left and soon the others started to make their way back home as well, Jason being the last to go.

"Sorry you and Stiles really hated each other." Derek said and Scott looked at Jason, then back at Derek when they started laughing.

"Somebody want to let me in on joke?"

"I found them in the house playing tongue hockey." Derek said and then Scott laughed as well.

"Look I'm going to head out. Derek it is great to see you and Scott it is an honor to be part of your pack. I will always have your back and make sure Stiles calls me ok?"

"It was nice to meet you as well Jason and I will be sure to have Stiles call you." They stood and watched as he disappeared into the woods like the others did, heading back north.

Derek and Scott made a final check of things and then went home themselves and after having a nice dinner with Scott's mom and Scott filing her in on the return of the pack members they eventually went to bed.

**Monday**

Scott woke up before his alarm and laid there listening, he could hear the slow deep breathing of his mother and Derek and since his mother was still sound asleep and he was awake with a hard-on so he decided to go visit Derek. He tried to sneak in but he remembered what Derek said about being able to detect when somebody was approaching no matter how dead asleep he was, so he was only being quiet so as not to wake up his mother.

When he entered Derek's room he saw him lying there on his stomach and just studying the muscular body kept his erection at attention. He stripped off the shorts he slept in and climbed into bed with Derek.

"What are you doing Scott?" Derek asked without moving. Scott answered as he climbed on top of Derek.

"Well I woke up early with this problem." He said as he slipped his hard cock in Derek, "and you are the only one that can help me with it." At this point Derek was completely flat on his stomach and his legs spread apart taking all that Scott had to offer inside of him.

"You know just because your alpha does not mean you can rape your mate whenever you want."

"Well I guess as alpha I can change that rule." Scott said in return and Derek laughed. Scott propped himself up on his hands and started to move in and out of Derek at a slowly steady pace then Derek turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on mate; do me like you mean it." Scott smiled at him and started to pump him faster and harder and in no time he came collapsing on top of Derek.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too Scott." After a few minutes Scott got up and slapped Derek's bare ass and went to get in the shower. When he was finishing up he was pushed against the wall and Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth.

"If you intend to 'rape' me like that then let me show you how to do it properly." With a swift and brutal thrust, Derek rammed his cock into Scott. Scott tried to yell but gratefully Derek had covered his mouth so as not to wake up his mother. The initial pain passed quickly and Scott put his head back on Derek's shoulder while Derek kept him pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Derek pushed Scott's head forward and gripped a chunk of skin on the back of Scott's neck between his teeth. Derek was biting so hard Scott thought Derek was going to bite the skin clean off. This is not what he had in mind when they discussed marking and he worried what it would happen at the moment of climax however Derek released the skin just as he came then he felt Derek carving something into the skin with one of his claws then he licked the area with his tongue. He spun Scott around and they started kissing as the shower water continued to fall on them. They were in there so long, the hot water ran out and they both jumped out of the freezing water laughing quietly.

"Shit I hope there will be hot water for when mom get's up." Scott said. They both grabbed towels and went to their rooms to get dressed. When Scott was done he went to Derek's room.

"What did you put on the back of my neck?"

"I marked you, it's want you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes I just wanted to know what it was besides your teeth marks."

"Oh I followed your example and carved my initials in the center." Derek said with a wink and a smile. When Scott's mom finally came down both guys were wearing polo shirts to hide their marks from Scott's mom.

"Well today is the day, are you alright Scott?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I just have to remember most of the school was at the game on Friday so I don't think they'll give me too much trouble out of fear."

"Yes well don't let them get to you to the point that you wolf out on them." Both Scott and Derek laughed at the 'wolf out' statement and even his mother started to laugh as well.

"When are you planning to mark the rest of the territory?"

"Well Scott managed to get a lot of the northern area done in short amount of time, so we may be able to do the rest of the areas Friday night." Derek said.

"Can we go after the game?" Scott asked Derek.

"Sure I figured you would want to watch it."

"What do you have planned today Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Oh I'll be out the house working today."

"Can you pick me up after school and I can come out to help until dark?" Scott asked.

"Sure but what about Stiles?"

"With the rematch coming up this week, they are going to be practicing every day after school." Derek nodded in response.

Stiles pulled up and Scott, his mom, and Derek all came out of the house at the same time and went their different ways. When they got to the school Scott and Stiles sat in the jeep watching as people walked by staring. Scott turned on his hearing and started to listen so some of the conversations _'the freak and his pet dog have arrived.' 'I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.'_

"Scott what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Just listening to some of the conversations."

"Why what are they saying?"

"It's not important, come on lets go." They got out of the jeep and they grabbed their lacrosse gear and started walking. As they made their way into the school, all the little groups of people that they passed all stopped talking and stared at them and even stepped away giving Stiles and Scott a wide path.

"Well that sucks." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Well with everybody getting out of the way like Moses parting the red sea, we won't be able to use the crowded hallways as an excuse to be late for class." Scott couldn't help but laugh and it helped him relax. Scott suddenly turned into the main office and Stiles followed him looking confused. When they entered, the staff and teachers that were in there all stopped and stared.

"Do you mind?" Scott asked the one secretary pointing to the microphone used to make announcements. The woman said nothing she just shook her head yes and Stiles watched with a confused look on his face.

"Attention, can I have your attention please. This is Scott McCall, yes THAT Scott McCall. Most of you were at the game on Friday night and saw what happened, those of that were not I'm sure have heard the complete story by now. What all of you don't know, is that I have been a werewolf for almost 2 months at this point and none of you have been in any danger then and you are in no danger now either. My mother is not afraid to be in the same house with me, Stiles is not afraid to be in the car with me so none of you have any reason to fear being in the same school with me. Another thing you may not know is I now have a heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and most importantly hearing. If you are in a classroom and I am in the hall, I can hear you. If you are one end of the main hallway and I am at the other, no matter how low you try to whisper, I can still hear you so there really is no sense in trying to talk about me behind my back. Thank you and have a good day in class."

"Thanks." Scott said to the secretary and left the office with Stiles quietly laughing behind him. When Scott stepped out into the hall, everybody was standing there looking at him.

"Any questions?" he said out loud looking up and down the hall, but nobody said anything and everybody went back to whatever it was they were doing. Scott then went to see the coach and turned in his equipment and quit the team, the coach tried to talk him out of it but Scott would not change his mind about it. At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat away from everybody else because Scott figured nobody wanted to sit near him anyway.

"So you and Derek huh?"

"So you and Jason?" Scott said in response and Stiles blushed.

"I'm not gay Scott; he may have put some spell on me to get me to make out with him."

"Nice try Stiles but magical powers does not come with this so he did nothing special." Stiles went to argue but said nothing he just blushed and eventually smiled.

"He is kind of cute and I never had an interest in guys but there is something about him."

"So are you coming to watch us practice after school today?"

"No, I asked Derek to pick me up and I'll go back to his place and help him get some stuff done around the house until dark but we will be at the game Friday night before we go."

"Go where?"

"Oh after the game we are going to head out and I'm going to finish marking the perimeter around the territory."

"Oh that's cool, good luck with that. I wonder how many more will come back?"

"I don't know I'll guess I'll find out after this weekend."

The rest of the day was pretty typical, Scott no longer heard anybody talking about him but that didn't stop people from stopping and looking as he walked past. At the end of the day Stiles walked Scott out to wait for Derek who was already there waiting. He was sitting the car shirtless.

"You know Scott, gay or straight, I have to admit that Derek is one hot looking guy." Derek smiled.

"Crap I keep forgetting you have that super human hearing." Derek then laughed and so did Scott. When they got to the car Derek leaned over and said to Stiles "thanks Stiles but I'm already spoken for."

"Oh shut up Mrs. McCall." Stiles said in a joking way.

"Now there's no need to be rude, future Mrs. Becker." Stiles didn't look at Derek he just looked to Scott to do or say something but all Scott could do was chuckle at the exchange between them.

Just then a motorcycle pulled up behind Derek's car. The rider was dressed all in black and the helmet had a black visor so they couldn't see who it was but then he jumped off the bike and got down on one knee.

"Clearly its one of yours." Stiles said.

"Hello?" Scott said trying to figure out who it was, and then the rider removed his helmet, it was Jason.

"Hey don't run away." He shouted to Stiles who stopped and turned around. The look on his face told Scott he needed to intervene.

"Stiles you go, Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason looked confused as he watched Stiles walk away and went over to where Scott was standing. Derek remained in the car, listening and staying out of it.

"Is there a problem Scott? Is Stiles mad at me about something?"

"No not really but he's never been with a guy and never even consider the idea. He told me today that there is something about you, and he meant that in a good way, but he is just isn't sure if this is what he wants so just take it easy with him ok?"

"Oh ok, sure I can do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jason I think it's nice. I've known Stiles for a long time and this is the first time I've ever known anybody to be as interested in him as you are, but he is a bit freaked out right now and just needs some time."

"Where is he going dressed like that anyway?"

"Oh he is on the lacrosse team and they have practice every day after school this week. The championship game is Friday night."

"Do you think he would be upset if I stayed to watch?"

"I'll tell you what Jason, you go and watch them practice, just don't do anything to indicate you are anything more than just a friend ok?"

"I understand, complete discretion."

"Exactly" Scott said then got in the car and left with Derek. Jason walked around the school and found the field; the players were not there so he climbed up and sat at the top of the bleachers. It wasn't long before the players starting come out along with some other students who came to watch practice. Jason sat listening and heard somebody ask, "Stiles who is that?"

"Oh that's a friend of mine he came to watch practice I guess." He heard Stiles say in response. Jason turned and looked down and at the same time Stiles looked at him and gave him a nasty look and Jason's heart sank. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and thought about jumping off the back of the bleachers and sneaking away before anybody noticed. He really liked Stiles and he felt he may have just screwed up any chances of getting to know him better. The more he sat there thinking about it the more and more he felt out of place and on the verge of tears. He ignored the others that occasionally turned to look at him and kept watching Stiles, hoping he would look at him but Stiles never looked his way. Jason finally looked around and when nobody was looking his way, he quietly leapt off the back of the bleachers and snuck away.

When practice ended, Stiles remained sitting while the others left, waiting so he could talk to Jason alone, when everybody was just about gone he turned and looked but Jason wasn't there, in fact he was nowhere around. Stiles ran to look but the motorcycle was gone as well and then he felt terrible for the reaction he had to Jason being there.

**FRIDAY**

Scott could tell something was bugging Stiles but whenever he asked he just said that he was nervous about the championship game and was tired from the rough practices that they have been having. Scott asked Stiles if he and Jason talked Monday and Stiles had said that they had and it went well.

Because it was the day of the big game, the students were let out for a half day, more for the players to go home and get some rest and get prepared for the game. Stiles dropped Scott off at Derek's place and left saying he would see him later tonight at the game.

Scott and Derek had just started working when suddenly they heard a car approaching and they looked to see Stiles coming back. They looked at each other a bit confused as to why Stiles had seemed to turn right around and come back so they started walking down to his jeep. Stiles just sat there looking down, his hands tight on the steering wheel. When Scott noticed this he ran to him realizing something was definitely wrong.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as he opened the driver's side door of the jeep. Stiles just looked up and both Scott and Derek saw a tear run down Stiles' face.

"Scott I lied to you, Jason and I never talked on Monday, in fact we haven't spoken at all this week."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Before continuing Stiles got out of the jeep and the three of them walked up to the house while Stiles started talking.

When I came out of the locker room I immediately saw Jason sitting on the top of the bleachers and Danny asked me who he was and I said it was a friend of mine. As we passed by, Jason looked at me and smiled and I just looked at him, I didn't wave or smile or do anything. I saw the smile drop off his face like I had just told him to fuck off or something and to make matter worse, I never once looked up to acknowledge him during the entire practice.

When we finished I stayed behind to talk to him but he was gone. I don't know when he left, I never saw him leave, never heard him start up his bike he was just gone."

"Stiles why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Scott asked

"Because I thought he might come back, I kept hoping that he would appear in the bleachers but he never came. I have not seen or heard from him at all and I've not been able to stop thinking about him either. "

"So you like him then?" Derek asked.

"I liked him when I first met him last weekend, I just didn't realize how much I liked him until now. That's why I came back I need your help Scott."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you call him, you know as an alpha werewolf?"

"No I don't think I can." Scott said looking to Derek for confirmation.

"No he can't Stiles, there are no certain calls or howls that Scott or any of us could do that would call one particular member of the pack."

"And I don't think I should howl to call all of them for no real reason, it's not like they live close by and are all sitting around waiting for me to call to them. I don't want to be the wolf boy that cried wolf." Stiles and Derek both chuckled.

"Well there is one thing we can do, we can go look for him. We know he is living north of here so we can go looking for him up that way." Derek said.

"Do we have time to do that Derek? What about the house, the game tonight and marking the rest of the perimeter?"

"We can go now. I'll drive back up to that same spot where I took you to mark the territory and then we can transform and head north sniffing him out."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course Stiles you're my best friend why wouldn't I do that for you."

"I don't think we've known each long enough to call each other best friends but I consider you a friend." Derek added. Stiles had a big smile on his face and grabbed them both and hugged them at the same time, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much, you're both the best."

"Look don't go getting too excited ok, there is a chance we may not find him or he may not want to come back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Derek added.

"I know I'm just excited that you are both at least going to try." Stiles got up and thanked them both again and ran to his jeep and left. Derek and Scott put the tools away and got in Derek's car and they started driving north.

**CHAPTER 6**

**DEREK & SCOTT LOOK FOR JASON**

As Derek started driving north Scott sat in silence thinking. "Derek, you've known Jason a long time, is this normal for him acting this way?" "Well I've known him a long time but don't know him all that well but what I can tell you is that before becoming a werewolf, he had a shitty childhood. His father was a drunk and abusive to him and his mother, but she wasn't much better because she had a bad drug problem and was pretty much sleeping with anybody that could either get her drugs or pay her money to buy drugs. I don't know the full details I just know that he ran away from home finally at around the age of 16 or 17. That night he ran away he ended up coming across a werewolf and it attacked him and left him for dead but he ended up surviving obviously.

He was not part of any pack he was a rogue and one night when my father called the pack together to go hunting he showed up. My parent's felt sorry for him so he became a part of our pack, it was the first time he felt part of a real family. He and I had seen each other on an off from time to time but like the others, I hadn't seen him since my family was killed. I remember him showing interest in other members of the pack, both male and female but I sensed something different about him after he met Stiles. I think he fell for Stiles hard and fast and didn't know what to do so he may have over done it, you know what I mean?"

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Scott said.

"Do you think we can convince him to come back and meet with Stiles?"

"You're his alpha; he will throw himself in front of a speeding train if you told him to Scott."

"I don't want him to do anything because I'm the alpha, at least not this; I want him to come back because he really likes Stiles and is willing to try again."

"Then be sure to point that out to him when we find him."

"Don't you mean IF we find him?"

"Oh we'll find him, don't worry about that."

"So I guess you're looking forward to me having to get completely naked again before I transform?" Scott said.

"Oh my love I always looking forward to you getting naked, but actually we are just going to be trying to pick up the scent of another werewolf, so you don't need to fully transform for that, but please feel free to get completely naked anyway. You're the alpha who am I to dictate to you." Scott just laughed leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

They arrived at the spot and parked the car at the same place on that hidden dirt road. When they got out of the car they both smelled Scott's scent that was still strong, even after a week. Scott looked at Derek and noticed he was looking around and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remembered something."

"Ok, care to share?"

"When we first met Jason I followed him once and discovered he was living in a cave and I just realized that the cave is not that far from here, so if that is where he went to hide then this won't take long at all, come on I think it's this way." Scott started to follow Derek and after walking for about 20 minutes Derek transformed and Scott did the same and they both started to sniff the air trying to detect Jason's scent. After about another 10 minutes they came upon the mouth of a cave and they could both smell Jason. Derek indicated that Scott should take the lead so Scott went into the cave first, Derek following him. They remained in their werewolf form as it allowed them to see better in the dark cave and shortly after entering, they heard the growl of another werewolf and Scott responded with a low rumbling growl. Suddenly Jason appeared before Scott, and then he phased back to his human form and dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Scott, just kill me I'm not worthy to be part of your pack or any pack for that matter. I fuck everything up just end my life now it will be better for the pack in the long run."

Scott transformed back to normal and bent down and put his hand under Jason's chin to make him look at him.

"You're not a fuck up Jason and I am not going to end your life. I don't know what kind of alpha's you have dealt with in the past, but that is not who I am. Come on let's go outside and talk in the fresh air and sunlight." He helped Jason up and walked him out of the cave. Derek just smiled and winked at Scott impressed at how he handled Jason.

"Aren't you curious as to why we are here Jason?" Scott asked when they got outside the cave.

"No I hadn't really thought about it." Jason said still sounding depressed.

"Did you hear me howl to summon the pack?"

"No, is that why you're here because I didn't show up?"

"No because I didn't howl to summon the pack we are here because Stiles asked us to find you." When he said Stiles name, Jason looked up and there was a slight smile to his face.

"Stiles came to see us today and he told us what happened on Monday. During the entire practice that night he regretted looking at you the way he did, he regretted not looking up once into the bleachers during practice to acknowledge that you were there. He sat around when practice ended and waited for the others to head in to talk to you privately but you were gone."

"I don't mean any disrespect but its Friday and that was Monday." Jason said.

"Stiles told me that you guys did talk and all went well, it was not until this afternoon that he told us the truth. He had hoped that you would come back, each night at practice he kept looking hoping that you would suddenly appear in the stands. He told Derek and I he liked you the first day he met you, he just didn't realize how much he liked you until you weren't around. Derek's car isn't far from here we can all head back to the house and go to the game together. Derek and I need to shower because we have been working on his house and you are more than welcome to shower and change as well, if you have a change of clothes." Scott said.

"Actually he and I are about the same size so if you don't have anything with you Jason, you can borrow something of mine." Derek finally said after standing back saying nothing. Jason didn't know what to say he was clearly quite happy and agreed to go back with them right then and there, but he ran back into the cave to get a bag he had that had clothes in it so he could change.

**STILES**

It finally took one hard slap to his ass to finally wake Stiles up and he jumped and turned off the alarm clock that was going off and he didn't hear. He turned to see his father standing there smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked still quite groggy.

"Its Friday son, you have the big game tonight remember?"

"Oh yea ok but why did you smack me?" Stiles ask as it all started to make sense to him now.

"Well your alarm was going off, then I tried calling you, then I came in and was shaking you and none of that was working so I went to the old stand-by that guarantees to wake anybody up, now come on get up and get ready I've got dinner going." Stiles got out of bed and started gathering his clothes before getting into the shower as his dad started to leave. Stiles went to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to say so he went and showered and changed into his lacrosse uniform. His dad had made a big dinner but Stiles was barely eating or talking.

"Is everything ok son?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm just nervous about the game. This is good but I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Well don't force yourself to eat and make yourself sick, you can have it later tonight after the game. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind besides the game?" Stiles so wanted to tell his dad about Jason and what he was feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to say it for fear of the look of disappointment or possible hatred on his father's face.

He managed to eat a bit more food and then helped his dad clean up before leaving for the school. He was grateful that his dad took the night off to be at the game because Stiles was so nervous and too busy wondering if Derek and Scott found Jason that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving. When they got to the school Stiles scanned the parking lot for Derek's car but he didn't see it. When his dad parked the car, his dad went to the field while Stiles headed inside to the locker room with the rest of the team.

As the coach was going over last minute play strategy the door to the locker room opened up and everybody turned to look to see Scott standing there and Stiles immediately stood up.

"What is it McCall?" The coach said to him, clearly not happy.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck."

"We wouldn't need it if you were playing McCall." The coach said.

"Is Jackson playing?" Scott asked addressing the coach.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" The coach asked. Before answering Scott scanned the players and finally made eye contact with Jackson.

"We did just fine in the past with Jackson giving directions on the field, there's no reason to doubt tonight won't be any different." Scott said smiling at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. Before leaving Scott finally looked at Stiles, smiled and winked at him and said "it's all good." Stiles smiled and felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. He mouthed 'thank you' to Scott and then Scott left the locker room.

As he made his way to the field Scott saw Derek and Jason sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for him, just as he was about to climb up and join them he heard somebody calling his name. Just has he turned around to see who was calling him, all he saw was the opposing teams uniform and some kid, who is almost as tall as him grabbed and hugged him.  
"Hello?" Scott said confused as to who this was hugging him. The kid let him go and stepped back and then Scott recognized him as the kid from last week that the alpha had pinned to the ground.

"You left the field so fast last week I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my life. My name is Mark McGuire by the way."

"Hi Mark it's nice to meet in person. Sorry that our first meeting went the way it went." At this point Derek and Jason had come down to see what was going on and then Mark threw himself at Derek and practically knocked him down.

"Derek this is Mark McGuire, he is the kid that the alpha had last week."

"Oh, hi Mark are you ok? You didn't have any injuries or cuts from last week did you?"

"No I was fine, not a scratch and thank you Derek for helping to save my life."

"Well I would say anytime but let's not hope that this happens again." They all laughed. Mark continued to stand there looking at both Derek and Scott like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

"Not to be rude Mark but shouldn't you get back to your team and finish practicing before the game starts?" Scott finally asked.

"Huh, oh yea I guess I should. I'm sorry I just think it's cool that you guys are werewolves." Then with another hug to each of them he turned and ran back across the field to join his team. Scott, Derek and Jason climbed back up to the top of the bleachers and sat with Stiles' dad waiting for the game to begin. As the home team took the field, the fans started cheering and clapping. Scott had moved down and put his hand out to give high fives as the players passed. Jason suddenly appeared next to him because Stiles was coming. Stiles high fived Scott and Jason but with Jason, he grabbed his hand and turned to look at him to smile and wink at Jason. This caused Jason to smile back and say "good luck" as Stiles passed.

The game was very exciting and close but the home team ended up winning which caused a rush of people to take to the field. Mark McGuire took the time to make his way through the crowd to again thank Scott and Derek before leaving. Scott, Derek, and Stiles' dad all stood together congratulating the players and waiting for Stiles who finally made his way through the crowd to find them. The first thing Stiles did was look for Jason, who was still sitting at the top of the bleachers alone just watching. After getting hugs from Scott and Derek, Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad there is something I wanted to tell you earlier tonight but couldn't and looking at you I still can't, but I can show you." Stiles said to his dad then ran up the bleachers to where Jason was, when he got to the stop Jason stood up and Stiles threw his arms around Jason and started kissing him. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles' dad but could not tell anything by the look on his face. He didn't say anything and started to climb the bleachers.

After kissing, Stiles hugged Jason tightly.

"I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did Monday. I've been miserable all week and am so happy that you are here now."

"There is no need to be sorry, I over reacted and I know it freaked you out. I need to take things slow, especially relationships." Then Jason got a wide eyed look on his face and Stiles turned around to see his father standing there.

"Oh hi dad, I know I should have talked to you or warned or you something about this I was just afraid of the look of disappointment or hatred on your face." His father looked at him complete shock.

"Stiles, I could never be disappointed in you or could I ever hate you and I don't understand how or why you would even think that way?"

"I'm sorry dad I just didn't know how you would take the news that I met a guy and felt for him in a way I've never felt for anybody before." His father grabbed him and hugged him.

"Stiles to be honest I am really not surprised, I often wondered if you were gay and I don't care. The only thing I want for you is to be happy." As he hugged Stiles he looked and saw Jason looking un-comfortable.

"Oh by the way I'm his dad and you're Jason correct?" He asked putting his hand out to shake Jason's hand. Jason seemed to start breathing again and smiled and shook his hand, "yes sir Jason Becker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Jason. Stiles is my only child and he means the world to me. I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you break my son's heart I'll kick your ass." At first Jason looked frightened, and then the sheriff smiled and winked at him. Scott and Derek climbed up the bleachers to join them.

"Hey guys, Derek and I are going to head out we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Oh that's right you're going to mark the rest of the perimeter tonight." Stiles said.

"Yes we want to get an early start and get done quickly. I got a text from my mom, she is going to be working a double because another nurse called out so I want to get done and get home because I think it's time I tell mom about Derek and me. So are you heading out to go celebrate with the rest of the team?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No I don't think so; I think I want to have a more low key celebration at home with dad and Jason?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure that's fine; there is plenty of food left over from dinner and some beer as well." Stiles looked at his dad in complete shock but there was a smile on his face.

"That offer does not leave this little circle and since you will be at home and because it is a celebration you can have a beer" he said to Stiles.

"Jason if it gets late, just head to my house, despite what it looks like on the outside the master bedroom and bathroom are in perfect working order so you can crash there for the night." Derek offered before him and Scott left and Stiles and Jason snuck away to head back to Stiles' house.

The three of them actually had a nice time all getting to know each other much better. Jason told them some of his story but not everything because he didn't feel the need to bring them down with his depressing life story. They ended up finishing off the leftovers from dinner and each had a few beers.

"Well boys it is getting late and I need to work tomorrow. Jason do you need me to take you up to Derek's place?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr. Stilinsky I can get there on my own, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome Jason. Ok goodnight boys, Stiles not too late ok?"

"Sure dad no problem" Stiles said as they watched him head upstairs.

"Walk me outside?" Jason asked and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes its best that I head out now otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

"I'm not complaining here Jason please feel free to lose control all over me." Jason laughed and grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking towards the door. Jason reached for the handle but was spun around and pushed up against the door by Stiles who started kissing him. They stood there for several minutes; arms wrapped around each other making out then Stiles finally broke free.

"I could stand here all night with you just like this making out. I just never get tired of kissing you."

"Well you won't hear any arguments from me but I really should get going, I don't want to do anything too soon you know. I really like you and want to take things slow." Stiles knew what Jason was talking about and reluctantly agreed.

After making out for a few more minutes eventually Jason left and Stiles went back inside and locked up the house and took a long hot shower. By the time he was done, the adrenaline from the game, the big meal he ate, the beer and hot shower finally all caught up to him. He was so tired; he went to bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, too tired to even put something on the sleep in. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm and that was the last thing he saw before falling dead asleep.

Stiles woke up thinking he heard a noise in his room. He sat up and looked around the dark room but saw nothing, then he reached over and turned on the lamp by his bed and was startled by what he saw.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STILES AND JASON**

In the little light that the lamp Stiles had turned on he could only see part of Jason standing there in his room, naked. He didn't say anything he just stared and Jason said nothing either but he appeared nervous to Stiles.

"Don't move." Stiles said quietly as he turned off the lamp and got out of bed, the towel he was wrapped in now lost somewhere in his bed. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just going to turn on the overhead light." Stiles said as he made way over to the light switch by the door.

"But before I do, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything you want." Jason said without hesitation.

"Change for me."

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused and not sure if he heard Stiles correctly.

"Change for me into your werewolf form." Jason said nothing further, Stiles heard him breathe in deeply and in flash, he heard him growl and saw bright green eyes looking at him from across the dark bedroom. Stiles flicked on the lights and that quickly Jason was back to normal. Stiles leaned against his bedroom door just staring at Jason's naked body.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Jason asked.

"Scott's eyes glow an amber color when he changes and Derek's are a bright blue and I wanted to see what color your eyes were. You have flecks of gold and green in your eyes so I was curious as to what color they were when you changed."

"I can't change that so I hope green is ok with you?" Jason said but Stiles didn't answer because he really didn't hear Jason he was too lost in thought staring at Jason.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" Jason finally asked. He was beginning to feel self conscious and wondered if he made another huge mistake, even though Stiles was naked and hard himself.

"Oh God no, there is nothing wrong at all. Forgive me for staring like this; it's just that I've never really noticed you before now."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means the few times I have seen you now, you have been fully dressed, and I've never seen your body like this before."

Jason was the same height as Stiles and was muscular like Derek, but Jason was either Irish or Scottish because he had very white skin with freckles, auburn hair and hazel eyes. From the waist up he looked a lot like Derek, but it was what was below the waist the intrigued Stiles and made him a bit nervous. Jason had to be at least 8 inches long and was really thick. Stiles was feeling a bit embarrassed about being naked with his skinny 7 inch cock bobbing up and down in the cool night air coming through the open bedroom window that Jason climbed through.

"Does my body turn you off?" Jason asked he knew it was a dumb thing to ask considering Stiles was clearly not turned off.

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that question." Stiles said as he started to walk across the room to where Jason was standing. He reached down and gently took Jason cock in his hand and it felt heavy to hold.

"You know I've never been with a guy before so I don't mind telling you that this thing scares me a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm doing it again, moving too fast for you I'll go." Jason bent down to gather up his clothes but Stiles put his hand under his chin and had him stand back up. He took the clothes out of Jason's hand and tossed them aside and the ran his hands up Jason's chest to his shoulder and put his arms around his neck and started playing with Jason's hair.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Becker, both you and your monster pecker." Stiles said and Jason laughed.

"After you left earlier I took a hot shower and after the adrenaline rush from winning the game wore off, and all the food we ate along with the beers, I was pretty exhausted. In fact I was so tired that I didn't even bother to put something on to sleep in, I just collapsed into bed with a towel wrapped around me. However, I did hold out a glimmer of hope that when I came in here, that you would already being in here waiting for me, so now that you are here and I have you in my clutches I don't intend to let either of you go now." Then he started kissing Jason as Jason slid his arms around Stiles' waste.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of Jason's hair and pulled his head back and started kissing Jason's chin, then neck. He stepped back and started to walk around Jason, but then Jason turned to stop Stiles from getting behind him and Stiles looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked Jason.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"The marks from my past" Jason said, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you to leave and that I never want to see you again? Do you think I care so little about you?" Jason said nothing more and allowed Stiles to go behind him.

Stiles gently ran his fingers from Jason's shoulders and down his arms as he stood behind him looking at Jason's back. There was one scar that went from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and another one across his ass. Those were the two biggest ones he found and there were some smaller marks on the backs of his thighs.

"I don't know what you think you have back here or what you think you look like but I only see two scars. There is this one here on your back." Stiles leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the scar from one end to the other.

"Then the other one is here." He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scar that ran across both of Jason's butt cheeks. Then he stood up and rested his head on Jason's shoulder while he kept his hands rubbing Jason's very round firm ass.

"You know I thought your ass looked hot in jeans, but I can tell you it looks just as amazing naked." Jason turned his head slightly and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"My scars don't disgust you?"

What scars, you only have the two big ones I pointed out and no they don't disgust me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, all the beatings I took as a kid from my father and all the bleeding I experienced, I thought there were more back there."

"No just the two, however I should tell you, there is a problem with your ass. It seems to be broken because there is this big crack right down the middle of it."

"Oh that's very funny and original Mr. Stilinsky, ha ha." Jason said sarcastically as he turned around, threw his arms around Stiles and started kissing him again.

"You know it doesn't make sense to be standing here making out, not that I mind, but it just seems silly since there is a bed right there." Stiles said as he started walking forcing Jason to walk backwards until they got to the bed and Stiles pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. Stiles climbed on his lap and gently pushed Jason back so he was lying back on the bed. He sat there and again ran his hands up and down Jason's torso feeling all the muscles.

"You still look tired." Jason said as he was staring at Stiles.

"It was 11:30 when I went to sleep and then I was woken up at 1am by a noise and discovered a ridiculously hot werewolf standing naked in my bedroom. My eyes look tired but trust me I'm more awake than I look." Then he took Jason's hand and had him grab his hard cock while Stiles started stroking Jason's.

Jason stroked Stiles for a bit then let go and Stiles looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asked.

"Take a closer look." Jason said nodding his head to indicate his own cock.

"If that is your subtle way of getting me to blow you, it wasn't very good." Stiles said as he chuckled.

"No seriously, take a look." Jason said again. As Stiles continued to stroke Jason's cock he looked it over and then he saw what appeared to be a scar along the side of his cock.

"What happened?" Stiles asked in complete shock looking closer at the mark.

"Well, after I was bit, one night I was alone and horny and started jerking off and right before I came I transformed and one of my claws ripped it open." Stiles' eyes went wide he was horrified and didn't know what to say at first.

"It's a good thing we heal quickly because I was nowhere near civilization let alone a hospital so I could have bled to death. Even if I was near a hospital, how would I have explained that to the emergency room doctor?" Stiles didn't mean to laugh but the way Jason said that was funny.

"That's why I let go of you because if I change, even though I can control it much better now, I would not want to have to explain to your father what happened."  
"Ok I see your point and thank you for watching out for the safety of my life and the well being of my dick." Stiles leaned over and kissed Jason. As they were kissing, Jason sat up and grabbed Stiles tightly and Stiles wrapped his legs around Jason as he stood up and climbed onto the bed on his knees, gently laying Stiles down and then laying on top of him.

"I don't have anything." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I'm a werewolf Stiles; we can't catch or transmit any diseases."

"Oh, well that's different then." Jason just looked at him.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles said as he looked Jason in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jason." They started kissing again and Stiles pulled his legs farther up and apart so Jason could enter him. Jason put his cock in position and slowly started to push into Stiles as he watched his face for any sign that it was too painful for him. Stiles gasped and arched his back, his eyes opening wide as he felt Jason's monster cock slowly bore its way into him. Jason stopped and allowed Stiles time to get used to it.

"You want me to pull out? I don't want to hurt you."

"No its ok I just need to relax so just give me a minute. Kiss me." Stiles said as he pulled Jason down and started kissing him. Stiles moved his hands down Jason's muscular back until he could reach his ass and started pushing. Jason responded by again slowly pushing his cock into Stiles. Once he was in all the way he didn't move so Stiles body could get used to this intruder, but his cock was being squeezed so tightly by Stiles body it was driving him crazy and he could no longer fight the temptation to start fucking him.

Jason propped himself up on his hands and started fucking Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and put his head back and grabbed onto Jason's arms, feeling the big tight muscles bulging on his upper arms. Jason started out very slow but then started pumping Stiles faster and faster and Stiles felt something change with the muscles in Jason's arms. He opened his eyes and Jason was in werewolf form and growling in a way that Stiles equated to a cat purring. He laid there staring at the glowing green eyes and bright white sharp teeth, he wasn't afraid but actually was more turned on by this and told Jason to go faster and he obeyed. Jason was slamming into him at such a rapid pace that Stiles had to brace himself so his head didn't slam into the head board of the bed. Shortly after that he felt Jason explode as his cavity filled with Jason's hot liquid. Once Jason was done, he remained in his werewolf form and his cock remained rock hard still inside Stiles.

Stiles put his hand over his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "oh my fucking god that was incredible. I'd kiss your right now, but I'm afraid your teeth will tear me apart. Jason let out another low rumbling growl that Stiles could feel vibrating in Jason's chest.

"That is so sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again before he started fucking Stiles again. Jason stopped briefly to grab Stiles by the wrists and held them tight down on the bed over Stiles' head before resuming his motion. With Jason's cock covered in its own semen, it acted like lubricant and this allowed Jason to pulled out far enough leaving on the tip of his cock inside Stiles before forcefully ramming it back in up to the base, his balls slapping against Stiles' ass and again he came and Stiles felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Jason let go of his wrists and straightened up, leaving his still hard cock inside Stiles.

"My God how long can you keep going like this?" Stiles asked and Jason held up one finger.

"One more time huh, ok let me catch my breath ok?" But Jason didn't let him, he pulled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle and in one sweeping motion flipped Stiles onto his stomach and rammed his cock back into Stiles and laid flat on top of him as he started fucking him for the final time. Jason grabbed the top of the headboard as Stiles reached up and grabbed Jason's biceps and held on, his face buried in the pillow. For the third time in row Stiles was filled with all Jason had to give him and they were both covered with sweat. Jason pulled out and turned Stiles back over onto his back and then took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed thinking that Jason was still in werewolf mode but noticed his claws were gone as Jason rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' torso. It didn't take Stiles long to erupt himself, Jason drinking down every drop before starting to kiss Stiles' body as he worked his way back up to his mouth.

"How was that? Oh God I hurt you didn't I, why didn't you tell me to stop?" Jason asked seeing Stiles wipe a tear away from his eye.

"You didn't hurt me; if you had I would have told you to stop."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that last week I treated you like shit because you showed up my practice and you ran away and hid and now after getting that all cleared up I turn around and practically begged you to fuck me. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp and to make matters worse, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you're a tramp, a slut yes, but not a tramp." Stiles laughed and hugged him.

"As for falling in love, I fell for you at first sight." Jason whispered in Stiles ear as he was being hugged.

"Mark me." Stiles said suddenly and Jason pushed himself up on his hands again and looked at Stiles.

"What did you say?"

"I said mark me, mark me as your mate." Jason just looked at him a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Stiles are you sure?"

"I love you Jason. I know you're the first guy I've ever been with but this feels right I don't want anybody else but you and I want the pack to know I belong to you."

"Would be ok if the mark was brand?"

"What do you mean a brand?" Stiles asked as Jason rolled off of him to lie next to him in bed.

"The night I ran away I took a ring that has been in my family for hundreds of years. My family goes back to the middle ages in the Scottish highlands. A ring was made as a wedding gift, its solid gold with an iron J on it. Ever since then, every male in my family has named their sons with a name that starts with the letter J. After I became a werewolf and started to hear about marking I decided that if I ever found a mate to mark, I would heat up the J and brand that onto the back of their neck, if they were willing of course. It's a different way, everybody else either carves something with their claws or bites them leaving permanent teeth marks as the mark. If you don't like the idea of the brand I understand I could carve a J or leave bite marks if you prefer."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jason with a blank look on his face while he thought about it and then a smile came across his face.

"I like that idea, it's definitely different. It is probably going to hurt like a bitch but I'll do that for you. I don't have anything like that so if you allowed me to mark you I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can mark me Stiles; I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he leaned over and they started kissing again. As they did, they both got hard again and Jason moved over and got on his stomach.

"It's your turn now." Jason said and waited. Stiles moved over and knelt between Jason's legs and slowly entered Jason. Once he was all the way in he laid on top of Jason and they held hands as Stiles started fucking him nice and slow. The sensation of his cock inside Jason turned him on even more and he knew he could definitely get used to this. Jason turned his head so he and Stiles could kiss as he continued to slowly fuck Jason. He wanted this to last as long as possible so he was in no hurry to rush anything. The urge eventually took over and Stiles propped himself up on his hands and started ramming Jason faster and faster until he finally came, filling Jason's insides. He pulled out, slapped Jason on the ass and told him to turn over and Jason did as he was asked. Stiles wanted to suck him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it knowing where his cock had recently been so he took it in both his hands and started jerking him off until Jason came, blowing his load all over his chest and stomach. Stiles wasted no time in licking him clean.

"I love you Stiles Stilinsky."

"I love you too Jason Becker." Then Stiles lay down on the bed on his side and grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it over him and snuggled in against his chest. Jason slid his other arm under Stiles and pulled him closer and hugged him tight until they both fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**STILES AND JASON – SATURDAY**

Stiles was just starting to wake up, through his closed eyes he could tell the sun was shining in his room. As he laid there debating if he wanted to wake up yet, he suddenly felt fingers gently caress his back and his eyes went wide and his cock went hard, he rolled over and there he saw Jason lying there on his back looking at Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on top of Jason and was smiling, "well good morning."

"Good morning to you to, do you always wake up in such a good mood?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles back, eventually resting them on his ass.

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood this morning because you are here and everything that happened last night really happened and was not just a dream."

"No it was not a dream it really happened. That reminds me, how you feeling back here?" Jason asked patting Stiles on the butt.

"I feel a bit stretched out and raw, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry about that." Jason said.

"Don't be, I'm not because it reminds me of everything we did and I loved every second of it."

"Oh really, well would you be up for a repeat performance?" Jason asked.

"Not right now let things calm down and I definitely want to get a large tube or bottle of lube to have handy."

"I'll be sure to stop and pick some up today." Jason said.

"How about you, how are you doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, not feeling stretched out or raw."

"Well then I guess I'm the lucky one this morning." Stiles said as he got up on his knees and Jason moved his legs because he knew what Stiles wanted. Once he was inside Jason he put his hands on Jason's chest and then Jason did the low rumbling growl and Stiles could feel Jason chest vibrate.

"God I love it when you do that, there is just something about it that I find sexy." Stiles said and Jason did it again and when he did Stiles' cock throbbed. Jason reached up and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss and then Stiles started fucking him. Stiles moved and started kissing and sucking on Jason's neck and moved his hands up and started running them through Jason's thick mane of hair, eventually grabbing two handfuls of his hair when he increased his movement. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and they both froze.

"Get up you two breakfast is almost ready." Stiles' dad said through the door. They both then could smell food cooking.

"Ok dad, be right there." Stiles shouted back, making it sound like he just woke up and then Jason listened with his acute hearing.

"Ok he's gone." Stiles was about to get up when Jason grabbed him and held in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to finish what you started." They smiled at each other and Stiles resumed both attacking Jason's neck and fucking him. After a few minutes he propped himself up on his hands and started moving faster and faster and with on final thrust he shot his load and at the same time, Jason blew his own load all over his own chest. Stiles was impressed considering neither of them were touching his cock at the time. Stiles pulled out and found that towel he had on when he got out of the shower last night and started to wipe off Jason's chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you go and shower and I'll head downstairs to help dad with breakfast. Then Stiles got a look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Did my day say 'you two'?" Jason sat and thought about what Stiles' dad said and he got the same look on his face.

"Shit he knows you're here." Stiles said.

"But how, we were quiet last night."

"I don't know, look since he knows you are here just go and get showered and I'll talk to him." Jason went to jump in the shower and Stiles threw on the clothes he would have slept in and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad, it smells good. What prompted you to get up and make all of this food?"

"I don't know, I slept great and woke up and thought I would surprise you with a celebration breakfast after the game last night. Where's Jason?" Stiles just look at his dad, not sure what to say.

"Stiles I was born at 2:45 in the morning, but it wasn't this morning. I knew when I went upstairs last night that Jason would most likely still be here."

"Well it was late and he was tired so I told him to just stay, I hope that was ok? I slept on the floor and let him have the bed."

"Oh its fine that he stayed I understand, but please don't lie to me. I know damn well you did not sleep on the floor." His father said with a smile.

"Ok wait a minute; we all want our parents to be really cool so I'm not sure how to handle this, you being this cool about this."

His dad walked over and hugged Stiles then kissed him on his forehead. "The aspirin is in the cabinet over there." He said pointing to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and Stiles looked at him confused.

"Well one of you has to have a headache this morning after last night because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard." Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he turned bright red. His dad just walked away from him, laughing hysterically. Jason came into the kitchen at this point with his head tilted to one side. Stiles' dad turned and looked at him and started laughing again. Jason just stood in the door way looking at Stiles' dad and at Stiles.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I remember when I was 14 and I tilted my head like that, let me guess you're hiding a hickey am I right?" Jason turned red himself and he looked at Stiles while Stiles' dad turned around and went back to finishing making breakfast. Stiles looked at Jason who finally straightened up his head and sure enough there was a huge hickey on Jason's neck. Stiles just looked and started laughing and Jason started to laugh as well. They were all quiet at first as they ate all the food that was on the table.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Jason and Stiles looked at each other.

"Well I have a bag of clothes at Derek's place and I want to head home to get that ring I was telling you about?" Jason said looking at Stiles and he smiled.

"Well if it's ok dad I'll go with Jason."

"Sure son that's fine. Will you boys be at Derek's today helping him with the house?"

"I guess, oh that reminds me Scott marked the rest of the territory I wonder if more pack members will show up at the house and Scott was going to tell his mom about him and Derek I wonder how that went." He picked up his cell phone and called Scott.

"Hey how did it go last night?"

"_Well I finished marking the rest of the perimeter last night and we will be at Derek's today. I was going to call you; can we borrow your jeep?"_

"My jeep, sure what do you need it for?"

"_Well Derek had this idea of getting a bunch of food and cooking on a grill, kind of like a welcome back party for any of the pack members that come back today and my mom said we could take our grill over there but it won't fit in Derek's car."_

"Well I was going to run Jason up to his place today; can we take Derek's care in exchange?"

Stiles waited why Scott asked Derek if they would switch cars.

"_He said that was fine, but if there is a mark on it when you get back, he's going to beat my ass." _Scott said with a laugh.

"Why you, if I have the car?" Stiles asked.

"_Because he'll make me order Jason to beat your ass as well."_ They both laughed.

"That sounds fair, and hot actually." Stiles said winking at Jason who he knew could hear the entire exchange.

"Speaking of your mom, did you tell her about you and Derek?"

"_Yes we talked to her about it last night."_

"How did she take it?" Stiles heard what had to be Derek giggling in the background.

"Well by the sounds of Derek's laughing I guess it went well?"

"_Well last Monday morning I woke up really early so Derek and I….you know. Well I got in the shower afterwards to get ready for school when Derek decided to join me. He pretty much slammed me against the wall and raped me for lack of a better term. Well last night my mother reminded me that her bathroom is on the other side of that wall and we also have central air in the house and sound travels pretty well through the vents."_

"Well get this, this morning my dad reminded me where the aspirin was because one of us had to have a headache because it sounded like somebody's head was getting slammed against the headboard on my bed."

Stiles had to hold the phone away from his ear and both Scott and Derek starting laughing hysterically. Stiles' dad started to laugh again himself and Jason put his hand up to his forehead blushing from embarrassment but he was chuckling as well and Stiles' dad reached over grabbed and squeezed Jason's shoulder to let him know it was ok, if his laughing didn't already indicate that.

"_So you and Jason huh?" _Scott asked once he regained his composure.

"Yea pretty much."

"_Did he mark you last night?"_

"No not yet, but I kind of marked him this morning."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He has a huge hickey on his neck." Stiles said and Jason put his hand up to touch the area.

"_You said he hasn't marked you yet, why not what's he waiting for?"_ Scott asked and Stiles quickly glanced at his dad.

"I'll explain that later, where are you right now?"

"_We're still at home when did you want to switch cars?"_

"Well Jason said he has a change of clothes at Derek's house so we want to get those so he can change. My dad made a huge breakfast this morning and we are finishing up eating so I'll head over to your house when we are done and cleaned up, in probably about an hour is that ok?"

"_Sound perfect we'll see you then."_

Stiles hung up and they finished eating and as they were cleaning up his dad asked how things went with Scott and Derek and telling Scott's mom. Stiles told him what Scott said and his father found it very funny. They all cleared the table and Jason and Stiles were cleaning the dishes and loading the dishwasher while Stiles' dad went to finish getting ready for work.

"Ok boys you have a good day today and I'll see you later." He said as he came up behind them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, then he kissed Stiles on the cheek and called him son number one, then he kissed Jason on the cheek and called him son number two and both Stiles and Jason where surprised by this and then they both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you dad, you're the best." Stiles said to his dad. When they let him go, Jason had a tear in his eye.

"Hey what's with the water works?"

"It's just that my own dad never treated me like you do and you just met me." Jason said.

"Well I don't know how old you are exactly but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your father and don't get too excited about it, it just means I have the right to take you over my knee if you give me reason to and I don't care if you are a werewolf." He said as he smiled and winked at Jason who chuckled.

"DAD, don't tell him that! Ignore him Jason; my dad has never spanked me."

"Just because you've never given me a reason to do it, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if I felt it was necessary. Here I'll show you." Then he grabbed Stiles by the hand and started to drag him to one of the kitchen chairs. Stiles struggled but eventually yanked his hand free.

"Ok I believe you." He said as Jason covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling because he found it funny. His dad just smiled at Stiles and headed out to go to work.

Before going to get a shower, Stiles turned and gently pushed Jason up against the kitchen sink with a look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, although he pretty much knew Stiles wanted sex.

"The one thing I wanted to do last night but didn't." He said before he started kissing Jason while his hands worked to open up and push down Jason's jeans.

Stiles dropped to his knees and slowly started to work over Jason's cock. It was pretty thick and he was not sure how much of it he could take into his mouth but he was going to try and find out. He started off by stroking it gently in his hand as he sucked on each of Jason's rather large balls, then he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock and took the tip into his mouth all the while flicking his tongue around the head of the cock. He felt Jason's cock vibrate in his mouth when Jason did the low rumble that drove Stiles crazy and it caused him to relax his throat as he slowly moved his head, taking all of Jason into his mouth, breathing through his nose as the head of Jason's cock was partially down his throat. When he did this he heard Jason growl rather loudly and he opened his eyes to see Jason's hand gripping the edge of the sink with clawed hand. Stiles continued sucking on Jason's monster cock and now that he could get it all the way in he started moving his head back and forth faster and faster while his tongue moved and licked at it from inside his mouth. He had a tight grip on Jason's ass and felt his muscles tighten up and knew Jason was about to shoot his load. Stiles slowed down and waiting, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth and when Jason blew his load he started sucking and swallowing like he was drinking from a straw. When Jason was done, Stiles continued to suck and lick at his cock, getting up every drop and eventually he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily. Jason dropped down to his knees, he was also breathing heavy.

"Where….did….you….learn….to…do….that?" Jason asked

"It was my first time I swear, was it bad?" Stiles asked not sure if Jason was asking because it was good or bad.

"Was it bad, are you crazy that was the most intense thing I ever experienced feel free to do that anytime."

"Look we need to get going soon, I'm gonna hop in a quick shower." Stiles said and went to shower. Jason was tempted to get naked and join him but he knew they had limited time before they had to get to Scott's. They pulled up to Scott's house and he and Derek were standing outside with Scott's mom who looked like she was getting ready to leave for work. They got out and started walking when Jason dropped down to one knee and exposed his neck.

"Hey Jason." Scott yelled and Jason stood up. Scott's mother looked at from Jason to Scott.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's a werewolf, respect to alpha thing." Stiles said.

"Oh I see, well don't you expect me to do anything such thing." She said to Scott.

"You're not a werewolf mom."

"Yea well, with the growing population of them, I'm still your mother and if I was turned, respect or not, I won't be bowing down like that." They all laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. McCall, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Stiles said. She looked at Stiles a bit shocked then went to shake Jason's hand.

"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you, clearly you already know my son Scott and Derek who at this point is practically my son-in-law. Scott, if there are any single straight men in your pack, you'll have to introduce me because if they are all as good looking as Jason and Derek I may reconsider dating again."

MOM?" Scott said

"What I'm a single woman and have been for a long time. You're pretty self sufficient at this point, why not start dating again."

"I don't have a problem with you dating again, in fact I wish you would, it's just the idea of you with a pack member that freaks me out."

"Well clearly, at least so far, you seem to have some hot pack members." Scott just shook his head and was embarrassed to be having this conversation with his mother.

"You could always call my dad." Stiles suddenly blurted out and they all looked at him.

"What, you're about the same age, you both raised a son alone so you have that in common. Lord knows between Scott and I you both have plenty of stories to compare. My dad's not bad looking has a good job, doesn't really drink, smoke and practically considers Scott a son anyway." Nobody said anything and Mrs. McCall just stared at Stiles, then Stiles looked at Scott to get his reaction and he was smiling.

"You know what mom, that's not such a bad idea why not give the sheriff a call."

"I'm flattered boys but I don't need either of you playing match maker and I don't think your father would be too happy either Stiles."

"You have 48 hours." Stiles said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. McCall said.

"You have 48 hours, if my dad has not said anything to me about you calling him; I'll have him call you."

"That sounds fair to me." Scott said. His mother just looked at Stiles and Scott in complete shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well I know we just met but if you don't mind me saying, you are a very beautiful woman, why not give him a call. You have nothing to lose." With the same look on her face she then looked at Jason then turned to Derek.

"Well come on, let's hear it, I'm sure you have an opinion." She said to Derek.

"Well…mom… I've actually always wondered why you and the Sheriff haven't hooked up yet I mean Stiles is right, you do both have a lot in common." She looked at all of them then started walking towards her car talking to herself.

"Everybody told me boys were easier to raise then girls. Now I practically have 4 of them what a crock of shit. Raising boys is easier my ass." Then she got in the car and drove away. Scott and Derek walked over to stand with Stiles and Jason. Scott put his hand up and without even looking Stiles did the same and they high fived each other. They loaded the grill into Stiles' jeep and Derek handed Jason his car keys.

"What don't you trust me?" Stiles asked.

"He knows where to go and no I don't trust you." Derek said then he and Scott got into the jeep and headed up to the house. Jason and Stiles followed. When they arrived Jason ran in a changed into the clean clothes and then he and Stiles left. While they were gone Scott and Derek ran to the grocery store to pick up food to make on the grill, even if no other pack members showed up then the four of them could have food while they worked on the house.

"Derek where does Jason live exactly do you know? I mean he doesn't live in that cave we found him in does he?"

"No he did at one time and I had a feeling he would hide out there when we went looking for him. I'm sure he is living in the same area where the others from the north are, but I don't know exactly where that is though."

"He seems like a nice guy, should I be worried about Stiles being with him?"

"Oh no, no reason to worry at all, Jason is a great guy he would never do anything to hurt Stiles and not because Stiles happens to be best friends with his alpha either. He had a rough life and considering that, he turned out alright."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Stiles because ever since they left he hadn't spoken and was staring out the window as Jason drove.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just admiring the view, it's so pretty. I've never been north of town before."

"It is pretty out this way and this is all protected lands so it will never be developed which is nice." After driving a bit longer Stiles turned and asked how much farther it was before they got to their destination.

"Not much farther now. I have to park the car then we have to walk through the woods for a bit is that ok with you? If you're not up for that then you can wait in the car, I won't be long."

"No I don't mind walking I think it will be a nice walk through woods considering how it is driving through this area." Jason suddenly slowed down and made a sharp right turn on the dirt road and if it wasn't for the seat belt Stiles would have ended up in Jason's lap.

"Hey if you wanted road head all you had to do was ask and for future reference, don't ask." Jason just laughed. He finally stopped the car and got out and then tossed the keys to Stiles.

"I have my motorcycle to ride back so you take the car"

"I thought you just wanted to get the ring?"

"I don't want to live this far from you so I'm gonna gather the rest of my stuff, which isn't much and see if Derek will let me stay at his place since he is living at Scott's." Stiles got a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you have to live at Derek's if you're moving closer, why not live with me?"  
"Stiles I don't think, and you should not assume, that your dad is going to be ok with the idea of me moving in this soon. Your dad is not Scott's mom. Besides, just because I would be at Derek's, again if he'll let me, does not mean you'll be alone every night." Jason said and they started kissing.

"Ok let's hurry up and get this done and over with." Stiles suddenly said as he broke away from the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked. Stiles grabbed Jason by the chin and turned his head to look at Derek's car.

"Derek gave you the keys remember? He is probably not going to be very happy when we get back to his place, you on your motorcycle and me driving his car. Not to mention the longer we take the more worried he is going to get so the sooner we get back, the better."

Jason just laughed at him and took Stiles by the hand and they started walking. After about a half hour or so Jason stopped. Stiles stood there looking around and saw nothing but trees and rocks, there was a beautiful view of a valley but otherwise he was not seeing anything that indicated where Jason would live in the area.

"Why did we stop here?" He finally asked Jason and all Jason did was point behind Stiles. He turned around and after a few moments he saw the opening of a cave. Stiles looked at Jason then he pointed at the cave entrance.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes." Stiles looked at the cave and back at Jason in disbelief. Jason reached out for Stiles' hand and he lead the way into the cave. It was not very deep and in no time at all Jason stopped and told Stiles to stay where he was. It was so dark in there he was afraid to move for fear of falling or tripping and cracking open his skull. Jason turned on a battery operated lantern he used for light. Stiles was actually impressed by the cave, the main chamber that they were in was very large with a very high ceiling. He also saw Jason's motorcycle and a duffel bag that held more of Jason's clothes. Stiles went and sat on a large rock while Jason grabbed the duffel bag and started rummaging through it, and then he closed it up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Jason put his hand out and Stiles looked at it, and there was the ring Jason had told him about. It was just as he described, solid gold with a J made of iron on it that was raised up above the surface of the ring.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee and asking me a question?" Stiles said jokingly but to his surprise Jason got down on one knee.

"Stiles Stilinsky, will you do me the honor of being marked as my mate?" Stiles laughed, and then batted his eyes and starting talking like a southern belle. "Why Mr. Becker I do declare this is so sudden, I don't know what to say." Jason started to laugh, and then Stiles leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered "yes." Then to his surprise Jason slipped the ring on his finger and he looked at him.

"Well if you're going to act like I asked you to marry me I might as well put the ring on your finger. Besides I'd rather you have in the car, then with me on the bike. It doesn't fit me anymore, it's too small but it seems to fit you perfectly. Stiles just smiled and looked at the ring and Jason started talking about it.

"See how the J is raised up, it will make it easier to heat up and it's not real big so you won't have this giant J on the back of your neck."

"No it's not very big at all which is nice because I was more worried about the burning but at this size it won't be too bad at all."

"Stiles, if you really don't want to do it this way we really don't have to, I won't be disappointed if you would prefer something else as far as a mark goes."

"No I want to do this because it is so different and unique and who knows, maybe after it's healed I'll see about tattooing it green to match your glowing green wolf eyes."

"Did you want to do this now?" Stiles asked

"No I don't have anything to heat up the J with here so I'll give you a ride on the bike back to the car and then well head back to Derek's"

"How are you going to ride the bike back it was difficult enough to walk here?"

"Oh there is a trail that I use that will take us back to the road and then back to the car." Stiles helped Jason gather up some stuff, and then they walked out of the cave with the bike. They walked the bike to the trail and just as they got on the bike, and then Stiles saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. Through the trees he could see a clearing and on the other side he saw a man standing there staring at them. The man had a necklace around his neck and the sun was reflecting off it and that is what caught Stiles' eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Jason.

"It's Tom." Jason said sounding surprised as the man started heading their way. Jason got off the bike and started walking to meet with him and Stiles followed him.

"Hi Tom what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, hi Stiles." Stiles shook his hand and said hello back.

"I was actually on my way to see Scott but I caught your scent so I was heading to the cave. I see you have a mate now, that's very exciting. Janet will be thrilled." Tom said smiling at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jason confused.

"You can't smell it, but the other pack members; hell any werewolf can smell my scent on you. After last night my scent is now in you and with sweating from the walk, it's pretty strong." Jason explained to Stiles.

"Oh ok, but why would Janet be thrilled?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Janet was always worried about Jason not finding a mate, she has a tendency to be rather motherly to some members of the pack, including Jason here so when I tell her you found someone she will be quite happy."

"What did you want to talk to Scott about anyway, is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"Oh well he marked the rest of the perimeter last night and normally pack members from the East, West and Southern areas would come to meet the new alpha, like we did last week however, two members from the eastern side of the territory are getting married. Do you remember Alex and Jennifer?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do, so they are getting married that's great be sure to give them my best."

"I will, but anyway I was going to tell Scott that because of the wedding the pack members won't be able to show up today as most are going to be at the wedding and this has been planned for a year now. You don't think he will be angry about that do you?"

"Tom, I'm Scott's best friend and he will be happy and completely understanding so please don't worry about it and tell the others not to worry either. We'll tell him when we get back." Stiles said and Tom was clearly relieved, said goodbye and headed back to get ready for the wedding. Jason and Stiles left as well.

When they got back to Derek's, Scott and Derek were on the roof of the porch working to replace the windows on the second floor. When Stiles got out of the car he looked up and Derek was staring at him, one hand leaning against the house drumming his fingers on the wall. Jason got off the bike and got down on one knee. Scott and Derek jumped down to go meet them.

"I bring a message from the other pack members Scott." Jason said still down on one knee.

"Is everything ok, there isn't trouble is there?" Scott asked sounding concerned and Jason stood up.

"No there are no problems, Stiles and I ran into Tom. It seems two members from the eastern part of the territory are getting married today and he wanted us to tell you that the members from the rest of the area would not be able to come and pay their respects to you today but they will come tomorrow."

"Oh, ok well that's fine a wedding is a pretty big deal, I would have felt terrible if they delayed to come all the way out here."

"I told Tom you would understand and told him to relay your congratulations to them." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I look forward to meeting them." Stiles tossed the car keys to Derek and Scott noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Hey what's that?" Scott asked as he walked over and Stiles showed him the ring.

"It's Jason's ring, he is going to use it to mark me." Scott looked at him a bit confused.

"He'll heat up the J on it; see how it's raised up? And then brand it on the back of my neck." Scott and Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" Stiles asked looked at them both.

"Brand you with it?" Derek asked in disbelief looked at both Stiles and Jason.

"Yes is that a problem? I think it's a completely different way and I thought about it on the drive back and I think I'm definitely going have it tattooed once it's healed."

"No I mean if that is how Jason wants to put his mark on you that is his decision and if you're ok with it it's your neck, it's just that it sounds so painful." Scott said.

"Well come on we only have so many hours of daylight left so let's get back to work." The four them started working on the house and as the sun started to go down Derek fired up the grill and started cooking food. At around 8pm, they had a small fire going and were all sitting around talking when a police car pulled up, the sheriff got out of the car and slowly walked to where the boys were sitting.

"Derek there isn't a woodshed around here by any chance is there?" Stiles asked Derek as he watched his father slowly approaching.

"No why?" Derek asked thinking it was a strange question.

"That's good because by the look on my dad's face I think he would be dragging each of us out to it one at a time." The other three all looked at the sheriff and suddenly had a better understanding of what Stiles was talking about when they saw his very stoic looking face. He stopped and stood there looking at the four of them, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, his arms folded across his chest. The he put on a big smile that Stiles knew was fake.

"So how are you boys doing tonight?" They all looked at each other and they each mumbled that they were fine, not really looking at him.

"That's good so is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Well we got a lot done on the house today and Jason showed me…"

"That's not what I meant Stiles." The sheriff said cutting his son off. Scott stood up and walked around the fire to stand in front of the Mr. Stilinsky. Scott suddenly felt like a little boy because the Sheriff seemed larger than life at this moment. He stood there looking down, playing with his fingers clearly nervous.

"To be honest with you Mr. Stilinsky and this is something Stiles doesn't even know, but over the years I've had to stop myself from calling you dad because you've been more of a dad to me then my own father that I never see or hear from." Just as Scott said that a tear fell from his eye and he hoped nobody saw it. The Sheriff on the other hand seemed to deflate a bit, he dropped his arms and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"I never knew that dad and Scott's mom has been like a mom to me as well. She stated Scott is pretty much self sufficient at this point and he has Derek and I have Jason now so it's not like you and Mrs. McCall have to devote all your time to your jobs and us anymore." Stiles got up to go stand next to Scott.

"I've never felt like I was an only child because I've always had Scott and he has always had me, we feel like each other's brother. We weren't saying you both should run off and get married but get together and have dinner occasionally." Then Derek spoke up.

"Do you remember when I moved in with Scott and his mom? We all had dinner that night and even though I was sitting right there I was watching the four of you interact. If I was a stranger that was walking down the street and looked in I would have thought you were a happy family of four, a married couple with two teenage boys." The sheriff hugged both Scott and Stiles and kissed them each on the head.

"Oh my boys, it's nice that you look out for your mother and I like this but it's not that easy."

"Excuse me sir I know I'm new here but if you don't mind my saying, it's the easiest thing in the world. Make a reservation for dinner somewhere or invite her over and cook for her and Stiles and I can stay out of the way."

"You too Jason?" He said and couldn't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that the FOUR of you are not going to let this go?" They all just smiled at him. The sheriff looked up shook his head, threw his hands in the air and said "I give up" and started walking back to his patrol car. Stiles suddenly ran and turned on the radio they were playing while working and cranked the volume all the way.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I need to talk to my dad privately and don't want any you listening in he said as he ran past."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can Jason move in with us?" His father looked at him for a moment.

"Did you hear that Stiles, even with the music blaring I heard it."

"Hear what?"

"The distinct sound of thin I ice cracking." His father said with a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with where he lives now?"

"It's a cave."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's a cave dad he was living in a cave." His father looked at Stiles then glanced over to Jason who was still sitting by the fire watching, then back at Stiles.

"You're serious aren't you?" Stiles didn't have to answer the look on his face was enough to convince his dad.

"Well if I say no, I'm sure he is going to be at the house most of the time anyway so it's fine. I'm certainly not going to allow him to live in a cave." Stiles grabbed his dad in a tight hug that almost knocked his dad over. He chuckled and hugged his son back.

"You are the greatest dad in the world."

"That's because I have the greatest son in the world. And before you ask, that ice is still thin and cracked."

"Understood" Stiles said. With a loving yet firm slap on his ass, his dad sent him back to join the others and left. When Stiles returned to the fire, Derek and Scott were gone and Jason was laying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky. Stiles walked and stood over him before getting down and sitting right over Jason's crotch. He put his hands under Jason's t-shirt and started to rub his hands up Jason's chest while underneath him he felt Jason's cock getting hard.

"Where are Scott and Derek?" He asked.

"Scott ran to the bathroom and Derek was going to put some stuff away and close up the house, so to speak." Jason said with a chuckle.

"So what did you have to talk to your dad about that we weren't allowed to hear?"

"You were allowed to hear I just didn't want you to hear for fear you would argue with me." Jason looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well that is quite a sexy look Mr. Becker." Stiles said in response to Jason's eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject Mr. Stilinsky, what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I asked him to have you move in with us." Jason's eyes went wide and Stiles feared Jason was about to yell at him so Stiles started explaining while at the same time he kept moving his hands slowly up Jason's chest and started moving his hips to rub Jason's hard cock that he was sitting on.

"I asked dad and he was not thrilled with the idea at first, however he knew what we both already know, and that is even if you were staying here that you would still be out the house most of the time anyway so he said it was fine." Jason started to smile.

"I see, and you rubbing my chest and grinding on my dick is your way of keeping me calm?"

"Is it working?" Stiles asked. Jason just laughed and propped himself up on his hands.

"Come here you." Jason said and Stiles leaned in and starting kissing him. Derek and Scott came back outside.

"Goodnight guys." They said at the same time as they headed towards Derek car and left. Stiles stood up and Jason went to get up but Stiles put his foot on Jason's chest and held him down on the ground. Jason just looked at him.

"Lay back down like you were and don't move." Jason got a smile on his face and did as Stiles asked laying there with his hands behind his head he just watched Stiles. Stiles slowly stripped for Jason and when he was naked he got down on his knees. He loosened Jason's shorts and pulled them down to his knees and started to suck on his cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do it outdoors?" Jason asked. Stiles made sure to get Jason's cock good and wet and without responding positioned himself over it and guided it inside him. It was a natural reaction for Jason to reach and grabbed Stiles' waist but once Stiles was fully impaled on Jason's cock he took Jason's hands, leaned forward, and held his hands down on the ground moving himself up and down on Jason's cock.

"Oh God Stiles" was all Jason could say and then he grabbed and slowly rolled over, gently laying Stiles on the ground and keeping himself inside. Once he was on top he propped himself up on his hands and transformed.

"No, please stay as you are and go slow, I want you to make love to me not just fuck." Jason changed back, lowered himself and kissed Stiles "as you wish my love." Jason said as Stiles held him tight staring up in the night sky looking at the millions of stars.

**CHAPTER 9**

**STILES, JASON, SCOTT & DEREK – SUNDAY**

Derek blinked his eyes open and saw Scott sitting up staring at him; he rolled over onto his back and said "good morning handsome, how long you have been awake?"

"Not long." Scott said.

"Is something the matter? Why are you sitting there staring at me?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and realizing that no matter how old we get and how badly our looks may fade I will still love you as much then, if not more, then I do now. When I first met you the first thing I noticed was your looks and I was attracted to you instantly, but you weren't very nice at first and then I got to know you and I fell in love with the person you are. I do love you Derek and I want you to know that." Scott was starting to get emotional at that point and a tear ran down his cheek. Derek sat up and pulled Scott to him and held him, "you know when I first fell in love with you?" Derek asked and Scott sat up and looked at him.

"When you and Stiles were first looking for the inhaler you lost that night? I had been out of sight but I was listening to the two of you talking. There was something about your voice and they way you talked, I could tell a lot about you by listening, and then I saw you and tossed you the inhaler. I know I was mean to you but it wasn't because I didn't like you, it was because I did like you, because I loved you and I was hiding it the best way I knew how." They started kissing and eventually pulled the covers over top of themselves and had the usual morning sex.

**STILES AND JASON**

Jason was woken up by lips kissing his own lips, he didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just threw his arms around Stiles, pulled him so he was laying on top of him and just laid there making out and after a few minutes Stiles slid down and rested his chin on Jason's chest and just stared at him.

"What's on your mind sexy?" Jason asked as he caressed Stiles' back.

"I'm just amazed that someone like me has someone as beautiful and sexy as you in my bed."

"And why do you sound surprised?" Jason asked him, clearly confused by what Stiles said.

"I was so jealous of Scott when he and Derek got together, all the cute girls I liked were already either dating somebody or were not interested in me in the slightest and the cute guys that I secretly liked were dating the girls I liked. Then Derek came along and I thought 'wow' and Scott was lucky enough to get him and I realized I was being shallow. I was only after looks but there is more to looks and I really understood that after getting to know Derek. He was a dick at first but then we got to know him and I realized he was a sweet guy. I was happy for Scott but still could not help but feeling jealous. Then there was you, you showed up with the rest of the pack from the north and even though I hid it, I could not take my eyes off of you. Up until I met you I thought some guys were cute but never thought of actually getting together with a guy and for some reason when I first laid my eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you so when you cornered me in the house and started kissing me I really didn't put up much of a fight. Now here I am lying naked on an incredibly hot guy and he wants me for me and I love you, I'm am unbelievably in love with you." Jason said nothing, he put his hands under Stiles' arms and pulled him up and started kissing him again.

"I'm the lucky one Stiles I had met many guys and girls, especially after I became a werewolf, that I liked, kissed but never did anything more than that, and I had gotten to the point where I resigned myself to the fact that I would probably grow old and die in that cave a lonely werewolf but then things changed. I caught the scent of a new alpha and came to commit to him or her and the pack. Then I saw you and something changed, I looked at you and knew that I was going to make you my mate, or at least try and if you refused then I would have returned to my cave alone. But then when we started making out, there was something different about it. Like I said I made out with others before, but with you it was different, I immediately didn't want to stop and I wanted more, I was in love with you that night." Stiles smiled at him and just stared into his beautiful hazel eyes then he whispered, "hey big bad wolf, turnover." Jason smiled and did his low rumbling growl that Stiles loved so much "anything for you my love" he said and turned over onto his stomach.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

Scott and Derek were lying in bed in each other's arms, "when should we get out to the house?" Scott asked.

"We should get out as early as possible, the other pack members could show up at anytime, most likely it won't be until the afternoon, but we shouldn't assume. So shall we hop in the shower and get ready to head out?" Derek asked. Scott thought for a moment and had an idea.

"No you go first and then I'll get in but when you're done go to your room to get dressed." Derek looked at him and Scott knew he had to explain.

"Trust me you'll understand better when the time comes so go and get in the shower you big, sexy, stinky beast."

"What do I offend or something?" Derek asked laughing and climbed on Scott and started rubbing himself all over Scott and they were both laughing. Once Derek was in the shower Scott ran and set up the stuff in Derek's room and closed the door. When Derek was done he stepped out of the bathroom and Scott was standing in the hall waiting Derek looked at him, then looked down the hall to his bedroom and saw the door was closed.

"Scott if I open that door and a bucket of something falls on me you are in big trouble."

"I would never do anything like that to anybody, let alone you. You just go there and when you see everything you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower now myself." They kissed as they passed and Scott closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. After a few minutes Derek went to his room and turned the door knob, he cracked the door to peak in then jumped back and flung it open in case something did fall down. His mouth fell open and all he could do was laugh when he saw what Scott had done. Lying out on his bed was a black tank top, his athletic shorts and a chair, all the makings of Scott's first dream. He turned and looked at the bathroom door and smiled, then went into his room and closed the door and waited. He sat there, his elbows on his knees and head down remembering the details of the dream as Scott told him. He heard the shower go off and the erection that was starting suddenly got rock hard in anticipation. He listened with his werewolf hearing and he could hear Scott now walking down the hall when the door opened he sat up and tried not to smile when he saw Scott standing there with nothing but his lacrosse shorts on. Scott turned in his uniform when he quit the team so these had to be an old pair. He waited and Scott walked over to him and sat on his leg and they started kissing him, and just like in the dream he flipped Scott over his knee. He wasted no time in administering the spanking with slow but firm slaps to Scott's ass. The dream ended with Scott's alarm clock going off so he was not sure when to stop so he just continued and figured Scott would tell him when he had enough. These shorts were definitely and older paid because Derek noticed how tight they were, especially by the way they stretched across his ass. Derek also noticed that Scott had no underwear on so these shorts were not providing much of a barrier and with each slap he landed Scott started to jump more and more and started to grunt louder. Derek glanced at the clock he had on his night stand, it was getting close to a half hour now but Scott hadn't said anything and Derek was not getting tired nor was his hand even starting to hurt. After a few more minutes Scott finally asked him to stop and he did immediately. He said nothing he just let Scott lay there across his lap while he gently ran his hand across Scott's ass and Derek could feel the heat through the shorts. Scott slid off Derek's lap and knelt between his legs. He didn't look at Derek but Derek could tell Scott had been crying and he felt terrible because he went too far, he was so concerned about that he hadn't realized that Scott had grabbed the waistband of his shorts and started pulling them down. Derek lifted himself off the seat so Scott could pull them down and without a word; Scott dove on his cock and started blowing him.

**STILES AND JASON**

Stiles and Jason pulled up on Jason's motorcycle at Derek's and were surprised to see that Scott and Derek weren't there yet. They sat on the bike and Stiles still had his arms around Jason.

"Stiles honey, the bike is parked you can let go now."

"I know and if you must know I like holding you like this, feeling the tight stomach and chest muscles you have." Stiles said as he pulled Jason back to lay against his chest rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and nibbling on his ear.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Stiles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't I remember coming home? I remember have mind blowing sex on the ground there by the fire and looking up seeing a sky full of stars but what happened next?" Jason chuckled before he answered.

"Well I was going slow like you wanted and then as I started to get to the point of coming I started going faster and as I came I transformed and as you know when I am in that state I don't lose my erection. I looked down at you and you looked at me and just said beautiful then I started going again and about halfway through that you passed out from exhaustion." Stiles couldn't help but laugh "so basically you fucked me to the point of unconsciousness." Jason started laughing as well and shook his head yes.

"Well I felt terrible so I picked you up and brought you home and carried you to bed."

"Then what did you do, come back for your bike?"

"Yea I didn't want to leave it out here so I rode it back and then turned it off and walked it around to the back of the house." Stiles said nothing he just tilted Jason's head to one side.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Stiles said and before Jason could ask him what he was talking about, Stiles started working on the hickey that was apparently starting to fade.

"Well it's about damn time." Jason heard somebody say and he sat bolt upright. Stiles was startled and then looked where Jason was looking.

"Tony?" Jason said and Stiles saw the man in the doorway of Derek's house shake his head yes and smile. Then he started running towards them with his arms open and Jason jumped off the bike and ran at Tony the same way. Stiles got off the bike and could not help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they hugged.

"Tony it's so good to see you how have you been?"

"I've been fine and from what I could see it seems things have gotten better for you?" Tony said smiling, looking past Jason as Stiles approached.

"Tony this is Stiles Stilinsky, my mate."

"Hi Stiles it's nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Hi Tony nice to meet you as well, I guess since you are here you are part of the pack?"

"Nice going Jason, not only do you have a human but a very intelligent one at that. Yes Stiles I'm a pack member, I live out near the western border."

"Tony is jeweler, he is the one that told me he could take the J off my ring and put it back on when it came time to use it."

"Actually I have something better." Tony said and from the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a metal stick and then Stiles realized there was a J on the end of it, slightly bigger than the one on the ring Jason gave him.

"I assume that young Mr. Stilinsky here is the one you are going to mark?" Tony asked Jason.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well if you look at the ring", he took Stiles' hand, "if you do it like this, the J will be backwards on him. Now I know I said I could remove it and put it back on, however it is small and would be difficult to handle, not to mention the back of the J is hallow and has these openings from the prongs holding it up so it wouldn't look right. So while vacationing in Montana visiting the wife's family, we went to visit a rancher and he makes his own brands so I had him make this for you. It's a little bigger than the J on the ring but not too much so you just heat it up. It won't take much heat; you could probably set it on that grill there for a few minutes." Stiles looked at Jason's face and saw him smile.

"You did this for me? But it must have cost you a fortune, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't you even think of paying me back, we're family it's what we do for each other." Jason just hugged Tony and thanked him again.

**SCOTT AND DEREK**

"Can I tell you how hot that was to walk in my room and saw what you had done?" Derek said as they drove to his place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk calmly to your room when all I wanted to do was run?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Derek, would the other members of the pack lose respect for me because I'm an alpha yet I'm pretty much a bottom in the bedroom?" Derek looked and saw the look on Scott's face.

"Hey in werewolf packs the alpha is the alpha, you have the respect of the pack automatically but keep in mind you'll have to do things to keep it as well. As for what goes on in the bedroom between any pack member and their mate is nobody's business but their own."

"What might I have to do to keep their respect?" Scott asked.

"Well the biggest thing is making decisions, for example if a member of the pack does something that causes problems for the pack, like betray us to another pack or try to overthrow you, they will look to you to handle it and that could mean anything from banishing the member or members or even killing them." Scott looked at Derek horrified; he never liked the idea of killing somebody and hoped he never had to have to face that decision with another pack member.

"Derek if I was killed in a fight, who would lead the pack since clearly I'm not getting you knocked up." He said and had to smile when he said it. Derek laughed, "I would lead them, if there is not an alpha female and I don't think there is."

"Ok good that would make sense, I think you would be good at it, I think you are better at it now."

"Scott, you're young in human terms, you are still considered a pup in werewolf terms, nobody expects you to be all perfect as alpha right out of the gate. Oh look, somebody's here." Derek pointed out as they pulled up and immediately Jason and the other man both got down on one knee. They got out of the car and Scott said nothing but walked over to the two pack members and immediately went to the stranger.

"Hello I'm Scott McCall." Scott said and the man looked up at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Tony DiNella from the western territory." Tony said as he stood up shaking Scott's hand.

"Hey Jason" Scott finally said and Jason got up as well.

"I'm a jeweler by trade and married, but my wife is not a werewolf."

"It's nice to meet you Tony and welcome back." Scott said and they hugged each other.

"Forgive me for staring but I'm just impressed to have an alpha so young. To have defeated the previous alpha, who was quite powerful from what I understand, is quite impressive. I have a feeling under your rule this pack is going to do great things."

"Well thank you Tony I hope to be half as good as the previous alpha, the one before the last one that is. Oh this is my mate Derek Hale." Tony looked at Derek and shook his hand, "my God you look exactly like your father Derek. I'm so sorry about your family and the beautiful family home. Your parents hosted some wonderful pack parties here, which reminds me, Mitch Throne is coming today, and do you remember him?"

"Yes actually I do, he is in construction isn't he?"

"Yes he is and when he gets here you should definitely talk to him about the home, clearly you are rebuilding and this is just the type of project he loves to work on."

Jason showed Scott and Derek the brand that Tony had made for him and after talking some more the 5 of them started working on the house.

By mid-afternoon two platinum blonde pack members emerged from the woods, the first of many that were to arrive. Scott went over to them and he was not sure what it was but he knew who they were.

"You must be Alex and Jennifer, congratulations." They both stood up and smiled.

"We are so sorry we couldn't come before today." Scott put up his hand to cut them off.

"Please don't worry about it I understand, but I am surprised you are here today, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon today."

"Well we unfortunately cannot stay long, we were supposed to leave tomorrow but because of storms in the Caribbean, we had to change our flight and we are leaving later today." Alex explained sounding very apologetic.

"Oh that sucks I hope the storms aren't there the entire time you are there. Look I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to stay, if there are things you need to take care of before you leave please go and take care of what you need to do."

"Thank you Scott we will definitely return and spend more time when we return, but before we go may we see the man who finally captured Jason's heart?" Jennifer asked.

"Most definitely, hey Jason, Stiles come here." They both came over and then Jason ran and hugged both Alex and Jennifer and Scott noticed something wasn't right with Stiles.

"Jason before they go they wanted to meet the man that captured your heart and I will let you handle the introductions." Scott smiled at all of them and walked away and noticed Stiles gave him a fake smile. As the afternoon moved along more and more members from the western, eastern and southern areas arrived. Work on the house stopped and Derek fired up the grill, a few pack members took Derek's car and ran to the grocery store to pick up more food because at this point there were about 30 pack members present. Scott saw Stiles sitting by himself on the front steps of the house looking miserable so he went over and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"I feel out of place that's all, in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one here who isn't a werewolf."

"Do you want to be one? I mean I won't do it, but I'm sure I could ask any of them to do it?" Scott said jokingly but Stiles was not in the mood to joke around and just got up and walked away. Scott looked out and found Jason talking to other pack members and ran over to him.

"Jason can I have a word with you?" Sure Scott is everything ok; you need me to do something.

"Yes I need you to take Stiles for a walk and talk to him. He was sitting on the steps there alone looking depressed and I tried to joke with him but he got up and walked away."

"Do you think I've been ignoring him too much today?"

"I honestly don't know what is wrong but he has seemed pretty down most of the day. Maybe if you take him for a walk away from everybody he'll open up to you. He went that way." Scott said pointing in the direction of where Stiles was headed. Jason wasted no time and took off after him.

**STILES & JASON **

"Stiles I'm sorry." Jason said as he ran up to Stiles who stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you, I've been so busy catching up with the pack I basically ignored you."

"That's not what bothering me Jason I don't mind you catching up I know you haven't seen a lot of them in a long time."

"Then what's wrong, I don't understand and Scott is worried as well."

"It's just that all these people, all these werewolves came here to meet Scott but then the second most important person they wanted to see is me. They all came here wanting to see the person that 'captured' your heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked sounding and looking broken hearted.

"No of course not but why is the fact that you found somebody such a big deal, I'm not anybody special. I'm just a high school kid, there is nothing special about me, I'm not a pack member, and I don't understand why I'm such a hot topic."

"Everybody knows my history and I have been a loner for a long time, and knowing my history they didn't think I would ever fall in love for fear of ending up like my parents. Many of them had played match maker with no success. Then we met Tom yesterday who apparently told the others at the wedding that I found the one and he got to meet him." Stiles smiled and put his arms around Jason and kissed him.

"The other thing that is bothering me is the branding; I thought it would be something between us but from what I heard apparently it is turning into a big ceremony that everybody wants to witness. Now before you say anything, after what you just told me and I know that they are pretty much your family, but I wasn't expecting all this."

"Stiles I had no plans in marking you tonight and I never thought of making it a big ceremony in front of the entire pack. We will do it when you want to do and I don't care if that is tonight, next week, or next month. I'm not going to rush you into this, they've all seen you and met and they can smell my scent on you, they all already know that you belong to me and I belong to you. As for when the time comes to do it, I am fine with it just being us somewhere alone or if you want to have Scott and Derek there that is fine with me. This is all in your hands and it will be done when you are ready" Jason said then he kissed Stiles and hugged him tight.

"Come only lets get back before Scott sends out a search party" Jason said and they started heading back but then he stopped when he realized Stiles was walking behind him

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"  
"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I like the view" Stiles said with a smile. Jason just smiled back and turned and continued walking. Eventually they returned and Scott happened to be looking when Jason and Stiles came around the side of the house, he looked at Stiles to see if he looked ok and Stiles smiled and gave Scott a thumbs up to let him know everything was ok. At one point Scott's cell phone went off and he looked to see it was as text from his mother and he smiled and ran over to where Stiles was and Jason were sitting on the steps and he showed his phone to Stiles.

'_Going out tonight for dinner and a movie so don't wait up'_ Stiles looked at Scott and they both smiled at each other and then Stiles' phone went off and he had a text from his dad _'Why don't you and Jason crash at Derek or Scott's place tonight'_ and then he showed his phone to Scott.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked as Scott asked Derek to come over and the four of them went inside the house.

"So Stiles and I just got texts messages from our parents and it seems they both have dates tonight and most likely with each other" Scott said and Derek and Jason were happy.

"Um my dad asked if Jason and I could either stay here tonight or crash at your place Scott."

"Well we have school tomorrow so how about you crash at my place it will be easier."

"Cool thanks, I'll need to run home and get some clothes at some point" Stiles said. It wasn't long after this that everybody started to leave and soon Scott, Derek, Jason, and Stiles were the only ones left, sitting around a fire relaxing.

"Well it's getting late you boys have school tomorrow so we should pack it up and head home" Derek said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and at the same time said "aww dad do we have to" and the four of them laughed. Scott and Derek started to leave "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Stiles said and both Scott and Derek knew that they wanted some alone time.

After they left Stiles sat between Jason's legs and rested his head against his chest and they just sat there quietly watching the fire.

"I'm going to go and see if there are any drinks left in the cooler and hit the bathroom, you want anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just for you to hurry back" Jason said and they kissed before Stiles ran inside.

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE ABDUCTION **

"So I guess things went well with your mom and Stiles' dad since she didn't come home last night" Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot to drop Scott off for school.

"I guess so and for Stiles and Jason because they didn't come home either, I just hope everything's ok" Scott said sounding worried.

"Scott, your mom went on a date with the Sheriff, I don't think she could be any safer unless it was the president and had secret service agents around her at all times and most likely Stiles and Jason decided to stay at the house so they could have massive amounts of sex and not have to worry about waking us up, although after last night I think we would have given them some competition" Derek said and Scott laughed. "Look Scott don't worry about your mom her battery may have died in her phone or perhaps she had to be at work early and is just busy. Just relax I'm sure she is fine."

"You're right she's a big girl and Jason is a werewolf so I'm sure their both fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I am going to order some more wood for the house then I'll be there working until you're done school."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate on school today." Scott said.

"Why is that?"

"Well the thought of you in shorts, no shirt, and tool belt cutting wood and hammering in the hot sun is very distracting." Then he leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Well aren't you brave, you just kissed me in front of school with all your classmates watching."

"There is nothing they can say that I won't hear and I'm a werewolf, they may act normal but deep down, their scared shitless of me." They both laughed and Scott got out of the car and headed into school. He saw a lot of students looking at him as he passed but none said anything. He looked for Stiles but didn't see him so he headed to his first class when the principle came over the P.A. system _"attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special assembly." _

When Scott arrived at the auditorium he was quickly flagged down by members of the lacrosse team who were all down in front, he headed down and was met by the coach.

"McCall where is Stilinsky?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's not here so until he gets here you sit here." The coach said indicating a seat with the rest of the team. Scott wasn't worried about Stiles he figured he would just cut school and hang at the house with Jason or he overslept and was running late. Once everybody was in and settled the principle took the stage to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I called you all here because as you all know we won the State Lacrosse Championship on Friday night." He stopped while everybody cheered and applauded.

"In honor of the occasion we will be closing the school early on Friday and hosting a party and bonfire on the field this Friday night. Food and drinks will be provided and before you ask, no there will be no alcohol." He waited to let everybody boo him and he just laughed.

"Look you're all underage I'm sorry we won't be supplying alcohol, but just between us, the staff and I were teenagers once and we know that somebody is going to sneak some in so as long as you are not caught with it we'll turn a blind eye." The boo's quickly turned to loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as for today, they are presenting the trophy to the school today so while we wait, we gathered some videos of the game that people took as well as news broadcasts to watch until they get here."

The principle announced that the first video they would be seeing was from one of the parents who videotaped the game. Everybody settled down to watch and started cheering when the video started. As they watched something happened, the projector in the ceiling blinked and went fuzzy, people started to boo again but settled down quickly when the video started. Scott's eyes went wide, it was video of Stiles and Jason sitting by the fire from last night and he got up from his seat. They entire school watched and listened to their conversation and after Stiles had gone inside, Jason jumped up and phased ready to attack something that was out of range of the camera, then everybody watched as he was shot with a taser gun. When he collapsed to the ground in a heap a werewolf came into view laughing as he picked Jason up and ran away with him.

The principle was trying to stop the video but nobody knew how. The next scene showed Stiles at the doorway calling out for Jason, and then they watched in horror as he was sucked backwards into the darkness of the house. They heard him scream, then silence. A large werewolf came out of the house with Stiles over his shoulder; he flipped the finger to the camera and then took off in the same direction as the other did with Jason. Scott was breathing heavy and people started to get nervous, his claws were out and he was growling. Scott pulled out his cell phone and texted Derek '911' to let him know there was trouble.

The video started again and this time it was shot from above showing two people walking arm in arm down an alley, it was his mother and the Sheriff. They couldn't hear what was being said, but people in the auditorium screamed when werewolves jumped down from the roof grabbing Scott's mother and the Sheriff, they put something over their mouths and both immediately went limp, then a black van came to a screeching halt and they were tossed into the back and the van drove off. The video camera was turned around and all anybody could see was an eye and then the person spoke.

"This is a message to the faggot pup alpha that walks among you, if you want to see your friends and family alive, come to Border Lake at midnight and surrender your territory or they die. If you bring your pack, they die. You can fight for them and the territory but you'll die and so will they." Then the screen went blank and the video of the game started playing again but nobody paid attention, all eyes were on Scott. He had enough sense to know where he was so he didn't fully change and he slowly started walking towards the doors, he was fighting to remain calm because even though he didn't make eye contact with anybody he could see them all out of the corner of his eye and could sense their fear. He heard the sound of somebody walking fast behind him but he didn't stop until the person put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and growled, it was the principle and he quickly removed his hand "is there anything we can do" he asked and Scott was actually surprised he asked that he changed back and turned around "no just know there is going to be a war among werewolves tonight and if I lose this town could be in trouble" Scott said in a dead tone voice and then slowly turned around and continued to exit the auditorium. Thoughts were running through his head and he found himself loosing control again and this time he couldn't hold back, just as he exited the auditorium he changed completely and started running. Jackson suddenly got up and ran out of the auditorium. On the floor out in the hallway he saw what was left of Scott's clothes and scooped them up and ran outside.

As Derek was driving, he heard his cell phone go off and glanced long enough to see it was a 911 text from Scott and immediately did a u-turn and floored it back to his house. He and Scott agreed that if there was ever any trouble to text 911 and meet at Derek's place so he knew where to go and transformed while driving, the car not seeming to go fast enough. His cell phone rang this time and it was Scott calling "Scott what's the matter" he asked.

"It's not Scott its Jackson"

"What are you doing with Scott's phone, where is Scott?"

"He took off a few minutes ago but he changed I picked up what was left of his clothes."

"Well what the hell happened, why did he change?"

"It's too much to get into, where can we meet?"

"Meet me at my house" Derek said and hung up.

Jackson pulled up to the house and saw Scott dressed and sitting on the steps he had his arms folded and resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He never even looked when Jackson pulled up and got out of the car. Jackson started walking towards him and it wasn't until he was practically in front of Scott that he finally snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found what was left of your clothes and wanted to bring them to you since you phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets" Jackson said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I looked through your phone and called Derek he told me to meet him here. Did you have a change of clothes here?"

"No I went home first and got changed and then came here. When there is trouble we send a 911 text and we know to meet here" Scott said.

"Thanks for bringing this stuff to me I do find it odd that you would do this though, I mean you and I have never really been friends."

"I know but I don't think you were thinking clearly, if at all, as to what that video means" Jackson said as he went to sit on the steps with Scott. Before Scott could say anything more Derek pulled up and ran over to them.

"What happened, what's going on?

Scott tried to tell Derek but he was too upset so Jackson ended up telling Derek about the video.

"I still don't understand why you're here or are involved with this at all" Derek asked Jackson, still confused as to what exactly his involvement in all of this was.

"Scott was walking out of the auditorium like a zombie and I'm sure he had a lot of things running through his mind considering it was his mother, his best friend and his best friend's father but I looked at it differently since I'm not as attached to the people involved as Scott is."

"Just get to the point Jackson" Derek finally said.

"Well they way they were kidnapped wasn't random, it was well organized and planned."

Scott and Derek looked at each other and they waited for Jackson to continue explaining.

"They seemed like a nasty bunch of werewolves, they told Scott to surrender the territory and if he does what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we all be changed into werewolves or will they use as prey to hunt for sport. Scott and I are not really close in fact we were just discussing that we wouldn't really call each other friends, but as I see it he is the only person who can save this town."

"Well there is another issue that I was actually thinking about before you both arrived" Scott said.

"I think somebody in the pack has betrayed us" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Derek, when Stiles and I got those text messages from our parents about the date the four of us were talking about it right here on these steps and the entire pack was around. We had no reason to be quiet about it and even if we were, the others would have easily heard the conversation."

"Ok but everybody left and the four of us were hanging around by the fire and it wasn't until you and I were leaving that Stiles and Jason said they were going to hang back for a bit" Derek said.

"Is it possible that perhaps not everybody left like you thought and somebody may have been hanging around" Jackson suddenly said and Derek and Scott looked at each other again and realized it could be possible.

"Well look you guys I need to go, they closed the school and sent everybody home, they called the police to the school since the sheriff was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure the town is going to be on lock down until tomorrow. I'm not going to wish you luck Scott because I've already seen what you can do in a fight so I'll just say this, fuck them up" Jackson said and got up and left.

Just as Derek sat down to comfort Scott, Scott got up and started walking around, he knew if he remained sitting there he would start to cry and he didn't want to do that so he started pacing and getting angry. He didn't look at Derek but could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting there quietly watching him.

There was pieces of wood lying around because of the renovation and Scott started off by kicking a piece of wood lying on the ground, then he resorted to grabbing stuff and throwing all the while screaming and then he picked up a circular saw that Derek had on a table and raised it above his head.

"HEY, you put that right back down or so help my God I will take this belt to you bare ass so bad you won't be walking right for a week" Derek said.

Scott stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavy holding the saw over his head and then he put the saw back down on the table "stop trying to cheer me up" he said as he leaned on the table. He turned to look at Derek and they both burst out laughing and then they walked towards each other and hugged.

Scott just stood there holding on to Derek tight, resting his head on his shoulder and after they stopped laughing Scott said "I'm scared Derek".

"I hope so because if you're not, then that means you're over confident."

"But that night at the game when the alpha showed up I didn't feel any fear at all."

"Well you had phased and you didn't know he was even going to show up and it was just the two of you"

"And in the back of my mind I knew I had you as back up" Scott interjected.

"Yes, but this is different you know there is a fight coming and there are two packs of werewolves involved not to mention our loved ones" said Derek as he gently ran his hand up and down Scott's back.

Scott pulled back and looked him with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked looking at Scott.

"You said 'our' loved ones."

"Hey I have no family remember, you, your mom, the sheriff and even Stiles are family to me now."

"Derek can I ask you something and I want a totally honest answer" Scott said and Derek looked at him wondering what he was going to ask and waited.

"Would you hate me, no that's the wrong word; would you no longer love me or lose respect for me if I did surrender?"

"Absolutely not, if anything I would probably have more respect for you if you did, it shows intelligence and bravery. If you, at anytime think his going to be a lost cause and would rather surrender to save the all of us, I would completely understand."

"Thank you for that" Scott said and he kissed him.

While they were kissing, they both heard a sound that caused them to look around, something or somebody was moving through the woods and they both looked and listened and soon they saw Tom come stumbling out of the woods, he appeared to be bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears and Scott was so horrified he couldn't move at first but Derek ran over and caught Tom just before he collapsed to the ground. Scott walked over still staring at the condition of Tom and wondering what happened to him.

"It was Brad, he betrayed us, and he's been secretly running with another pack. He caught me listening to his conversation on the phone and….and….." Tom managed to say. Derek felt for a pulse in his neck, and then put his head to Tom's chest.

"He's dead" he said.

"What happened to him, what is that coming out of his eyes and ears and nose?" Scott asked.

Derek touched the stuff leaking and smelled it "wolfs bane" he said.

Scott didn't say anything he just turned and walked away and started stripping off his clothes, Derek was going to ask him what was wrong but he wanted to see what he was going to do. Once he was naked he changed into his wolf form and Derek noticed it was suddenly dead silent all around them, no birds were chirping and even the breezed seemed to stop and then Scott howled and Derek actually flinched because it was so loud.

People in town, who all knew about what happened at the school and what was supposed to happen tonight, were all running around town shopping and getting anything they needed when they all heard the howl. Everybody at once seemed stop what they were doing and even some windows in peoples homes actually rattled.

After he howled Scott changed back and calmly got dressed and walked over to the table and took the saw he almost smashed on the ground and wiped off the table. Derek continued to sit and watch, wondering what Scott was up to and then Scott walked over to him and he bent down and picked up Tom, it was a bit of a struggle so Derek helped him and they carried Tom's body over to the table. Derek still said nothing he just stood there watching as Scott cleaned off Tom's face and gently folded his hands across his chest.

"Scott you're scaring me, what's wrong" Derek asked, genuinely concerned that Scott's mind finally may have snapped and when Scott looked at him, the way he looked at Derek actually startled him.

"The pack is coming, we need to make plans" was all he said in a very dead sounding voice.

Derek just nodded his head yes in agreement but at the same time he felt a swelling of pride in his chest. He just witnessed Scott go from a teenage alpha werewolf to a mature alpha leader. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and they walked up onto the porch and stood there waiting for the others to arrive. Scott wanted Tom's body on display he wanted the others to see what one of their own was capable of doing to get them geared up for the fight and hopefully to get them all thinking clearly and rationally as they made plans for the assault on Border Lake

"What do you know about Border Lake" Scott asked while they waited.

"I know it's about seventy-five miles north here but I've never been there. It's called Border Lake because the border line between California and Oregon runs right through the middle of the lake"

"Ok, I'll ask those that live north of here if they have any more information that might be useful" Scott said in that same dead tone voice and all he did was stare at Tom's body lying on the table.

Soon they heard the sounds of the pack coming through the woods from all around them, they could hear them growling and snarling as well but when they arrived in the clearing they all started to stop and change back, all staring at the body of Tom lying on the table. Many of them covered their mouths just staring in shock, most of the women started to cry and they all seemed to forget about Scott until he let out a low growl. They all turned suddenly and drop down on one knee.

"This morning at school there was an assembly to show video coverage of the champion ship game my school played and won while we waited for the presentation of the trophy. The video barely started when it changed. Somebody manipulated the video feed and it started showing a home movie, the first thing that everybody saw was Stiles and Jason sitting by a fire we had going. Stiles went inside the house and while he was gone Jason saw something out of range. He jumped up and changed ready to fight but then he was shot with a taser gun" Scott stopped there as the pack members finally stood up to look at him and each other, clearly agitated.

"Stiles reappeared in the doorway here and saw the Jason was gone, he called out to him and was sucked back inside the house, into the darkness. He screamed and then a werewolf came out carrying Stiles over his shoulder. The next shot was two people walking in an alley, not bothering anybody when they were jumped, and tossed into a van but werewolves and then the man with the camera turned it around so all we saw was his eyeball. He referred to me as the faggot pup alpha and told me that if I wanted to see my family and friends alive again I am to go to Border Lake at midnight and surrender the territory. If I fight I will lose and they will die, if I bring my pack they will die. I've done a lot of thinking since this morning, thinking about things that I haven't even told Derek" at this point Derek turned and looked at Scott.

"I know my mother, if it came down to saving her life and risk the entire town's she wouldn't want that and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Jason and the sheriff would feel the same. One of my classmates dropped by this morning and he said he wasn't going to wish me luck tonight because he knows what I am capable of in a fight instead what he said was to fuck them up and that is exactly what I plan to do. My territory, our territory is being threatened; I won't ask you all to go if you don't think you can handle this. As for Tom, he was poisoned with wolfs bane, he managed to get here and live long enough to tell us that Brad has betrayed us" Scott stopped again as the pack changed again and they were angry.

Scott waited until they calmed down and he had their attention again, "it's early in the day so we have plenty of time, but we need to plan. I know nothing about Border Lake, I never heard of it until today so those of you who live north of here, anything you could share will be appreciated" Scott said. As the time passed everybody was sitting around outside talking and making plans about what to do, what they were able to find out is that the Oregon side of the lake was developed with rather large multi-million dollar homes where the California side had some small cabins, very rustic and heavily wooded. Before they knew it the sun had set and Derek fired up the grill because nobody had eaten much all day.

"Derek, did Tom have any family?" Scott asked while Derek was cooking.

"No I don't think he did why?"

"I just wandered if there was anybody we needed to contact about him that's all I mean there has to somebody to bury him" Scott said and actually started to get upset.

"We'll move his body inside and then I'll take care of his funeral" Derek said.

"Like hell you will, he was family and we will all help with his funeral arrangements" Tony said and the others agreed.

"Well we know a little about the area but we still haven't come up with a plan" Scott said as it was getting later in the night. Nobody said anything they just looked at each other but Scott could tell they were all thinking, like he was.

"Well we can't go charging in there because they will hear us coming and we won't know if they are going to have scouts out in the area to warn the other alpha that we are on the way."

Nobody said anything and then all at once they heard a coming and they all got up to look. They would see headlights glowing through the trees before they could see the car, Scott was surprised when he realized it was a Porsche that pulled into the driveway and he and Derek looked at each other. Scott started walking down to Jackson's car with Derek as Jackson and Danny got out of the car. Neither moved very far and they were looking around at the other pack members looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We just came back from Border Lake" Jackson said.

"What were doing up there" Scott asked as his pack changed and they all started to growl

"So help me God Jackson…." Derek started to say but Scott stopped him.

"We weren't seen if that is what you're worried about" Danny said as he backed up, ready to jump back in the car.

"Well what were you doing there?" Scott asked getting angry.

"We drove past and came around to the Oregon side, it turns out Danny's uncle has a house up there so we went up to check it out.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as the pack started to calm down and take an interest in what Jackson and Danny had to say.

"From across the lake, with the help of binoculars and a telescope, we were able to see a group of rough looking people on a beach, they had a big fire going and seemed to be dancing and drinking and having a good time" said Jackson.

"We saw where they are holding your mom and the others, there are a bunch of small cabins where they are, they looking one room cabins, and they were locked in one of them. Your mom and the sheriff were looking out the window, they appeared to be ok but we didn't see Stiles or the other guy" Danny said and Scott was slightly relieved.

"I was about to ask how you would have known that that group was the pack, but if they have the hostages locked in a cabin nearby it must be them" Derek said.

"Well even if we didn't see them we knew they were werewolves because as we watched some of them changed" Jackson said.

"You didn't happen to get an idea of how many of there were" David asked.

"It was hard to count but I would say twenty at most" Jackson looking to Danny who agreed that that seemed about right.

Scott smiled and looked at Derek "there is only twenty or so, so we outnumber them" he said.

"Hold on don't go getting too excited, they saw about twenty or so on the beach, but keep in mind what was said earlier about scouts, there could have been more out patrolling the area" Derek said.

"You guys didn't happen to see anyway we can approach un-detected did you?"

"Well what's your plan?" Jackson asked.

"Well you were both there and heard what they said I have to show up alone so I figure I will approach them alone but these guys need to be able to sneak up and be ready to attack, if they see us coming or hear us then it's over" Scott said.

"No, aside from approaching from the water, we really didn't see a way for your pack to sneak in and even over the water they would see and hear you coming" Danny said.

"Not unless you can all hold your breath for a really long time" added Jackson.

"Don't werewolves mark their territory?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do why?"

"Well couldn't you sniff out their territory border and maybe work your way around it?"

"We could, but again there is the risk that there are scouts patrolling and they could stationed along their border" Derek said.

"So you need something to happen to bring any scouts out of hiding a distraction" Jackson said.

"Yes that would help" Derek said.

Jackson and Danny looked at each other, made a face and shrugged their shoulders "Scott I'm going to say this just once and you will remember it and it will make sense later. You don't know us, never met us" he said and then Danny got back in the car and Jackson was about to walk around to get in the drivers side when Scott grabbed.

"No I won't let either of you do that" Scott said.

"Scott we weren't asking your permission and think about, you have no other choice or options at this point."

"Jackson it's bad enough that my mother and the others could end up getting killed, not to mention these people here, I don't need to worry the two of you as well."

"Jackson he's right you guys can't do this" Derek said.

"Look time is running out, do either of you have a better idea, do any of you have a better idea?" Jackson asked of all of them but none of them answered and Danny finally got back out of the car.

"Look guys, they are a pretty mean bunch, but if they were that bad they would have just stormed in here and started trouble."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they won't kill you on sight" Derek said.

"It's a chance we have to take otherwise you've already lost" Danny said and Scott just looked at the two of them, he didn't know what more to say. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he wanted to risk their lives. Danny got back in the car and Jackson went to get in as well but before he did he opened the trunk and threw a bag at Scott.

"What's this?"

"My lacrosse uniform, it's clean I figure you'll need something to change into when this is all over so take that and if you have another spare set of clothes then give it back to me later" he said and then got in the car and drove off. After they were gone Scott looked at his cell phone at the time and was frustrated that it was still so long until midnight and with his ability to run fast he didn't have to leave until around10:30 and it was only 8:15 and he just walked away and sat back down on the steps.

"I know this is difficult for you, but they said midnight didn't they" said Derek when he sat down next to Scott.

"Yes, but this waiting is driving me crazy and I'm worried."

"I know but if they said midnight then they won't do anything to them. What they did is wrong but even in situations like this, there is still an un-spoken code among werewolves they won't harm them."

"It's not just mom and Stiles and Jason and….dad that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the pack and now Jackson and Danny and I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"If this turns into a fight, I'm worried what might happen to you." Derek saw a tear run down Scott's cheek, even though he tried to hide it from Derek. Derek grabbed Scott's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Hey I was born a werewolf remember, I can handle myself I'll be fine and don't think for one second that I won't be worrying about you just as much."

"What is going to happen, I mean when the fight breaks out?"

"Well in fights like this, the packs only concern is to protect the alpha, or alpha's if there is more than one. So when you and this other alpha go at it, the other pack members will of course come at you and then we will go after them to protect you, eventually all pack members will be fighting leaving you and the other alpha to fight each other."

"What if he is older and stronger and I lose?"

"I don't want you to lose, nobody does because to lose means you're dead, if you feel you're no match for the other alpha, you can back down and walk away alive."

"Yes but I'll lose this territory and the respect of the pack."

"Scott if you are fighting this other alpha and you feel you are going to lose but don't want to die, just turn and run and we will follow you" David said and Scott noticed that the entire pack was sitting around on the ground and they all shook their head yes.

"Excuse me Scott but if you don't feel like you are losing the fight what is your orders for the rest of us?" Tony asked. Scott looked over the pack, making contact with each of them, "slaughter them, and leave none alive." He said sounding very calm and cold, even Derek was shocked but the pack cheered. Then Scott put his hand up and the pack went quiet, "if Brad has betrayed us and any of you find him, do not harm him. If I finish off the alpha, bring him to me is that understood." They all shook their head yes.

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE RESCUE**

Finally the time to leave arrived, it was actually 10:15 but Scott couldn't wait any longer. He took the clothes Jackson gave him and put them in a back pack and when he came back out of the house the entire pack were down on one knee, even Derek. Scott stood there for a moment knowing he should say something, but what he didn't know what to say because he knew he would get emotional so he decided to say something positive and short "let's go kick some ass" then he changed as did the others and they started running through the woods. As they headed north they could see lights from town through the trees and Scott noticed that it seemed eerily quiet and he figured that everybody was all in their homes. At one point they started to pass through the rural end of town where the homes were more spread out and Scott started to slow down and eventually stopped, as did the others. They were met by flashing police lights, it looked like every police car in town was there and as they got closer Scott had his answer to why the town sounded so quiet, it appeared that everybody in town was standing there and they were all looking at Scott and his pack, they didn't appeared to be afraid but they were standing there just looking at them. Scott wanted to ask what was going on but there was no time, they had to get going. They turned and started heading north again and as soon as they did they stopped because one of the police offers started to clap, and then another and soon they were all clapping and then they started to whistle and yell as well. Scott suddenly felt stronger and more confident. It was the boost they all needed knowing the entire town was behind them and they all started running faster.

Scott and the others arrived at the lake, they could see the fire that the pack had burning on the beach and they were partying and drinking, they could hear loud music playing and see some of the pack dancing around the fire. Scott looked at the group on the beach and he started to change out of anger but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and this seemed to help calm Scott.

Scott gathered his pack around very closely and put down the back pack he was carrying, "we seemed to be safe here at this distance. I'm going to head over there and hopefully stall the alpha long enough for you all to move closer, but don't do it right away because they may still send out scouts."

"What about Jackson and Danny?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them so maybe they changed their minds besides I have enough to worry about now" Scott said then he grabbed Derek and kissed him. "I love you" he said.

"Tell me again when this is over" Derek said and smiled.

"This is it, if any of you are too nervous or scared to go through with this and want to leave or stay behind, please believe me when I tell you I understand completely." He waited and there was no reaction.

"Good luck to us all then" Scott said and started walking towards the beach.

With all the noise nobody noticed Scott approaching. The fire burning on the beach was large and bright, eventually Scott stood at the water's edge with the lake behind him staring at what he believed to be the alpha and it was the big guy that he saw in the video. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin with a female; he wondered if she was the alpha female because by the way they were acting it was clear they were mates. Scott stood there staring not moving or making a sound and eventually the female caught a glimpse of Scott in the fire light. She quickly moved and turned off the music and slowly the rest of the pack started to look around and saw Scott, they all growled at him but Scott did nothing he just stood there staring, too pissed off to be afraid. Then Scott was not really all that shocked to see Brad run up and whisper in the female's ear and then she started to laugh.

"THIS is the alpha? He's just a boy, come on Brad you've got to be kidding?" She said and her packed joined in laughing with her. Scott took a couple of steps forward to be more in the light of the fire and he also could see his competition much better. She was tall and blonde and Scott couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful, she just didn't look like the type that would be hanging around a rough crowd like this one. She was wearing high heeled stacked pumps with skin tight leather pants and a leather vest that was barely keeping her tits at bay. She eventually stopped laughing and came down off the porch, leaving her mate and Brad behind and as she did the rest of her pack backed away and Scott realized she was the alpha here.

"Brad you know his pack, take a few of the guys and search the perimeter to make sure he didn't bring anybody with him." Brad took off with 4 other pack members to search the area and Scott could only hope that his pack would take to the trees to hide up high in the darkness if they had started to move closer.

"Such a shame, you're young and very attractive too bad you prefer dick otherwise you and I could make beautiful kids and with our combined alpha blood, we would rule a powerful pack."

"MY SON IS SMART AND HAS TASTE, HE KNOWS A SKANK WHORE WHEN HE SEES ONE!" Scott's mother shouted from the cabin where she was looking out the barred window.

"Your mother is quite a woman; she would make a very powerful and vicious she-wolf." The alpha said.

"You're Scott am I correct? My name is Lola."

"I know." Scott said. As she started to walk around the fire, Scott did the same and they were circling each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked.

"It just seems like the perfect name for a biker whore." Scott said.

"I see you are your mother's son." She said and Scott could tell she was getting annoyed.

"You're a cocky little fuck; I assume you didn't come here to surrender peacefully did you?"

"I haven't been a werewolf or an alpha very long, but even I know that we don't surrender anything, it's always a fight. I'm not cocky I'm just confident, I can't say the same for you though." She stopped and so did Scott, they were still opposite each other after circling the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you knew I wouldn't just surrender the territory, unless of course you really are a typical dumb blonde, you knew perfectly well I would want to fight for it. Here I am, all alone ready to fight you, and here you are surrounded by your pack. I would think that meeting me in person and seeing who I am would make you less afraid of me."

"How DARE you come here and speak to me like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott noticed some of her pack members slowly moving closer.

"Hey I'm just telling what I've observed. You could have shown up or had me meet you somewhere alone, we battle it out and winner takes all. Instead you go through all of this bullshit of kidnapping my family, having a video played during a school assembly. Why did you do that exactly, was that supposed to humiliate me or something? Everybody already knows I'm gay it's no big deal. If you were any kind of a self respecting werewolf you would have had me meet you alone and fight, but here we are on your turf, surrounded by your pack, clearly you're afraid of me." She was about to say or do something but was interrupted by her search party returning and they had Jackson and Danny. When they were close enough they shoved them to the ground "we found these two stumbling around but no sign of the others." Brad said and Scott fought the urge to smile knowing his pack was hidden.

Scott joined the others in looking at Jackson and Danny as they started to get up and brush themselves off.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"We were staying at my uncle's place across the lake and we were bored and saw there was a party and we thought we would come over and join you" Danny said.

"You seem awfully young, in fact you look around the same age as my friend Scott here, tell me do you know each other?" Lola asked and Scott, Danny and Jackson looked at each other.

"No never saw him before" Jackson said.

"We're from Portland, we don't live here. Do you live in Portland?" Jackson asked Scott.

"No I'm from Beacon Hills" Scott said calmly and Lola was watching them closely.

"Put them with the others" she said and they grabbed Jackson and Danny and dragged them away and threw them in the cabin.

Once they were locked inside, Stiles looked at them "what are you two doing here?" he asked them quietly. Jackson pulled a small plastic bag from what appeared to be his underwear and inside was small tools that he handed to Danny.

There was a back door to the cabin, "is there anybody out there?" Danny asked and they all shook their head no so he went to the back door and first tried to open the door just to confirm it was locked before using the tools to try and pick the lock. When he did Jason was standing there already waiting and Danny turned and looked up at him "I'm not sure what the exact plan is but I'm pretty sure it does not involve you running out there as soon as I get this open."

"He's right, Jason let him get the door unlocked and let's wait to see what Scott has planned" Stiles said and Jason walked away.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Lola asked.

"They are very attractive boys" Lola said after Jackson and Danny were taken away.

"What's the matter Lola, captain steroid up there not able to perform anymore?" Scott asked and Lola turned and stopped her mate from going after Scott.

Lola turned back and looked at Scott then she changed and Scott did the same. She charged him and he swung at her sending her flying back into the lake, he wasted to time in running after her. As she stood up, she saw her own pack being attacked from all sides, even her mate was fighting off three other werewolves, she shouted for the hostages to be killed and at that moment Danny managed to pick the lock and Jason forced everybody out the door and they ran into the woods behind the cabin. Jason closed the door just in time as the front door burst open and two werewolves came in, Jason charged them and tackled them both and the three of them crashed onto the ground. Tony showed up and took on one while Jason took on the other.

Danny and Jackson kept running but Stiles, his dad and Scott's mother all stopped.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not leaving Jason" Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving my son." Stiles' dad said.

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son here." Scott's mother said. Jackson and Danny looked at each other "ok but this is too close, come with us, we found some large boulders just over there and we can get a better advantage" Danny said and they followed him. They found the boulders and they were all able to climb up and they had a great view above the beach area where the fight was taking place.

Scott and Lola were rolling around in the shallow water of the lake which was quickly turning blood red. Lola's fur which was a cream color was turning pink and it was difficult to tell who had the advantage in the fight. Stiles was looking around for Jason when he saw David, Janet and their son Tim taking on Lola's mate, they were all injured but kept fighting and appeared to be getting the better of him. Stiles and the others were startled by the howl of pain that wrenched the air and they all looked to see Jason sinking his teeth into the throat of another werewolf. The next sound was a gasp and they all looked, Scott's mother gasped and had her hand over her mouth and they all looked out into the lake, it seemed Scott was losing the fight, he was standing there looking very week as Lola slowly approached him and just when she was about to move in for the kill, Scott grabbed her head and with a violent twist snapped her neck. The second she died she turned back to her human form and Scott tossed her limp body into the fire. Shortly after that things got quiet and Scott's pack started to emerge from all points of the forest carrying or dragging the dead bodies of Lola's pack. Stiles wasted no time in getting down and running to look for Jason. Scott did not change but stood there looking and watching as his pack emerged and followed his lead by tossing the dead bodies of the others onto the fire.

Scott stood there watching, looking around watching his pack members, he saw Stiles and the others standing on the porch where Lola was, Jason standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, his mother and the sheriff were there as well along with Jackson and Danny, but he didn't see Derek.

He was distracted by Tony and Tom coming out of the woods carrying Derek by the arms and laying him down on the ground on his stomach, showing everybody his back had been shredded. Scott's mother ran over to check him.

"I don't have anything with me I don't know what to do." Scott's mother said crying.

"I thought werewolves healed quickly?" Jackson asked.

"We do, but these wounds are pretty serious and deep." Tony said looking worried.

As everybody stood around, not moving, the silence was broken by the sounds of growling and struggling and suddenly David appeared with Brad in a head lock. When they entered the clearing the pack growled, they were all ready to pounce on Brad for his betrayal.

David stood there holding Brad "please forgive me, I made a mistake I didn't know what they were capable of doing." Brad said, partially crying. Scott calmly walked over to him and gently caressed Brad's cheek, then he looked at Derek and noticed his mother was feeling for a pulse "its weak but he has one" she said to her son. Scott remembered what Derek once said about the pack expecting him to do something if something like this happened then he turned back to Brad.

In a sudden move that caused everybody to jump, Scott rammed his clawed hand into Brad's chest and with a twist he pulled it out, Brad's heart in his hand. David, who was now holding the limp body of Brad, had his eyes wide open in shock. Scott tossed the heart into the fire then grabbed Brad's body and did the same, then he looked over each member of his pack, they all had the same look that David had and then they started to howl their approval. Scott turned his attention back to Derek, and walked over to where he was lying on the ground. Derek's chest was barely moving as he breathed, nobody said or did anything they all stayed still watching. David's son Tim came out of the woods, he had gone to get the back pack that had his clothes in it. Scott took the clothes and disappeared inside one of the cabins and a few minutes later came back out, dressed and back to his normal self. He stood over Derek's body not looking up at anyone.

"Thank you all" Scott said staring down at Derek's body but I want you all to leave I want to be alone with him" he said quietly. His mother touched his arm, "please don't just go I'll be fine" he said.

"There's a trail that leads to a parking lot, that's where I parked my car. There are a bunch of motorcycles there and a van" Jackson said.

"Come on let's hope the keys are in the van" the sheriff said.

"Feel free to take a motorcycle if you want one" Scott said to nobody in particular and soon they all started to leave. Stiles wanted to hug Scott or say something but thought it best not to so anything and he left with Jason.

"Come on we'll take a motorcycle back" Jason said.

"Danny and I will let somebody in town know that it's over Scott. I'm sorry" Jackson said before he and Danny left The pack members all walked past Scott and just touched him and then took off in the woods.

Scott found a t-shirt lying on the ground and he went down to the lake and wet it and came back and sat down on the ground next to Derek. He touched his chest and could feel a weak heartbeat, he fought the urge to burst out crying but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he started to clean the dirt off of Derek. He appeared to be healing but very slowly but it seemed the damage was too great and that Derek may not survive the time it was taking him to heal. He rolled him over onto his back and he started to clean off the dried blood and dirt from Derek's face, arms and chest.

"You know, if somebody had asked me what are the two things that you would never do one would be lying to me and the other would be break my heart and now you have managed to do both." Scott said. .

"You lied to me earlier today when I told you I was worried about you and you told me you were born a werewolf and could handle yourself and now you are lying here dying and my heart is breaking. I don't know what happens when people die, I don't know if you are someplace, reunited with your family in a happy place and wanting to stay there, I guess I can't blame you but I'm going to be selfish and tell you that I want you here with me. But if you must go, then I want you to know how much I love you and that I will go on with my life and continue to be the alpha and defend this territory, but I won't have another mate because nobody can replace you. You know if somebody had told me earlier today that this was going to happen, I would have tied you up and left you back at home."

Scott had finished cleaning Derek up and just sat there staring at him for a bit, his chest was still moving so he was still breathing, but barely it seemed. Scott laid next to Derek and put his head on his chest and then he lifted his arms and putting them around him, then he took Derek's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth "goodbye my love" he said and then closed his eyes as the tears escaped.

Suddenly he felt Derek's arms moving across his back and started squeezing him, Scott looked up and saw Derek looking at him and smiling.

"Hey handsome" he whispered, but Scott couldn't answer he finally broke down and cried, sliding his arms under Derek's neck and holding on to him tight.

"It's ok Scott, I'm gonna be ok." Derek said holding Scott tight and letting him cry. After a few minutes he tapped Scott on the back "help me up" he asked and Scott jumped up and helped Derek to his feet, once he was standing he put his arms back around Derek and hugged him tight. He had stopped crying finally he just wanted to hold him to prove that this was real. Derek held Scott as well and stared at the raging fire, looking at the burning bodies of the other pack.

"Was Brad the one?"

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" Scott looked at Derek in the eye when he answered.

"I ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it into the fire along with his body."

"You have quite the flair for the dramatic don't you?" Derek said smiling and Scott chuckled.

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"I sent them away, if you were going to die like we all thought, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Would you have tossed my body in the fire if I had?"  
"Absolutely not, I would have carried you home and buried you at the house." Derek smiled, touched by what Scott said and then they kissed.

"Jackson said there is a trail that leads to a parking lot not far from here, he said there were motorcycles parked there" Scott said.

"Did he now, and the reason you are telling me this?" Derek asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you've been through a lot and maybe still weak so I thought we could go back on one of the bikes so you didn't have to run all the way back."

"Oh did you, well thank you for being so concerned for my well being, you want one don't you?" Derek asked.

"Well the thought did just cross my mind that it would be cool if we all rode motorcycles?" Scott said.

"Oh so you want us to be like them now?" Derek said pointing at the fire.

"No of course not, we re much more civilized than they are, I would never tolerate anybody in my pack to act like that."

"So basically we take a motorcycle back, because I am too weak to make the journey on foot, and you get to keep the bike?" Derek asked, again raising his one eye brow.

"Yes we take one back home so you don't have to make the trip back on foot, but after a nights rest we come back and pick up one for you as well" Scott said.

"Oh I see, and what exactly will be your mother's reaction to this?"

The smile fell from Scott's face at that moment, "just as I thought, you're mother would not be happy" Derek said.

"Come on, we'll take a motorcycle back I'm sure you're mother has probably bitten off all of her nails at this point" Derek said and he grabbed Scott's hand and they headed for the trail to find the parking lot.

"Wow" Derek said when they arrived seeing the bikes and even Scott was impressed, they were very impressive and expensive looking motorcycles.

"These must of cost a small fortune" Derek said inspecting one of the bikes.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Because they are not bikes that you buy right off the floor of a shop, these have all been customized" Derek said and he looked up and saw Scott sitting on a bike.

"Well that one definitely says 'alpha'" Derek said when he saw Scott sitting on a customized white chopper bike.

"Of course, the lavender accents scream 'fag' so it's perfect for you" he said laughing and then Scott looked at him and flipped him the finger, which only made Derek laugh harder.

"Well it should say 'alpha' it was Lola's bike. I take it you like that one" Scott said noticing the bike that Derek was standing near.

"Yes I think I do, what do you think is it me?"

"Its all black, which is what you mostly wear, sleek yet powerful looking and sexy. In other words its perfect for you" Scott said as he walked over to where Derek was and started kissing him. Soon they could hear a vehicle approaching and waited to see who was coming and then a van pulled into the lot and Scott's mother jumped out after it barely came to a stop. She stood there staring for a brief second and then ran over and jumped on Derek giving him a hug "you're alive" she said.

Derek was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then he hugged her back and no sooner did she let go was he grabbed by the sheriff and hugged as well. All Derek could do was smile and hug him back as well.

"We were heading back but I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of you being here alone watching Derek die. I don't care if you're the alpha, I'm still your mother and I never should have allowed you to send me off like that" she said to Scott.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right" Scott said as he hugged his mother. Soon they heard a motorcycle approaching and then Jason and Stiles pulled up and they too ran and hugged Derek thankful that he was alive. Scott turned to see his mother had walked away with the sheriff and they were looking at a couple of bikes. Scott just nudged Derek's arm and the other three looked and then Scott started to walk over and Derek, Stiles and Jason followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me mom?" Scott asked

"Your father and I used to ride, yes I used to have a motorcycle. But then I became pregnant with you so I stopped riding and meant to start again but then the divorced happened and there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. I ended up selling my bike to help pay for nursing school."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. There was a time when I thought about getting another one but never actually did it."

"Well why not take this one, it's free" Scott said and she looked at him, there was a slight smile on her face.

"I personally want that one over there" he said pointing out the chopper.

"Normally I would say no, but I don't think that it would be fair so if you want it it's fine with me."

"Derek said it looks like the bike of an alpha, turns out it was Lola's"

"Well then replace the seat, God only know that the whore did on that bike. I don't want you getting some disease from it. Um you do plan to change it up a bit don't you?"

"I told him it said 'alpha' and with the lavender accents it screamed 'fag' so I thought it was perfect already" Derek said laughing "ouch hey" he said after somebody smacked him hard on his ass and turned around to see the sheriff looking at him.

"I was only kidding….dad" he said as he rubbed his ass.

"Well I need to learn how to ride it first and then figure out how to change it up, but I do like the white so I will keep that" Scott said.

"What about you guys" Derek asked looking at the Stiles and his dad.

"Yea why not, I have one, Derek has one. Jason I know you already have one, but if you want another please feel free so why not you two?"

Stiles and his dad looked at each other and Stiles had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know" the sheriff said.

"Oh come on, besides I find men in uniform on motorcycles really sexy" Scott's mother said when she came over and then she smacked his ass and he jumped. Stiles started to laugh as did the others until the sheriff gave them a look and they quickly stopped until he turned away.

"Well I think right now we have to figure out how to get them back and where to keep them."

"Well, tomorrow I could see about getting a truck big enough so we can get them all out of here, they are far too expensive and valuable to leave them here and we can store them at my place, I have the room outside" Derek said.

"Do you think they'll be aright here overnight?" Stiles asked.

"Well they will if we take the keys" Scott said and they all ran around collecting the keys. Jason and Stiles got back on the bike Jason chose earlier while Scott and Derek got in the van and they headed back to Derek's place. When they pulled up to the house they were surprised to see the entire pack was there, waiting so Derek was the first one to get out of the van and they all rushed to him. After telling everybody what happened after he left they realized it was pretty late and everybody was getting tired but before the pack left Scott asked them to wait and he went into the house. He came back out in his full wolf form and howled, and soon the entire pack changed and joined Scott in howling. They waited a moment and with their hearing they heard the sounds of people cheering and honking their horns, the kind of sounds that people make on New Years eve. The pack left after that and Scott changed back.

"Well I guess we should think about getting some sleep and before you ask, no Scott you don't have to go school" his mother said.

"Yes Stiles you can stay home tomorrow as well" the sheriff said knowing Stiles was about to ask. Well you boys all go to my house and get some sleep.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked his mother.

"Oh I'm going home with him" she said nodding her head to the sheriff and they all just looked at her surprised, even the sheriff.

"What, this was a hell of a first date you think it's just going to end without something?"

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open about to say something but he didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance because she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the van and pushed him towards the drivers side with another smack on his ass.

Scott just covered his face and blushed but at the same time was laughing as were the others.

Jason got on his new bike and Stiles joined him "race you." Stiles said to Derek and Scott and they both transformed and started running while Jason revved up the bike and took off.

When they got back to Scott's place they all headed to bed.

"Well three out of four of us are werewolves so let's see who makes who howl the loudest first." Derek said.

Once they were in their bedrooms and all in the middle of having sex, Scott and Derek suddenly stopped to hear a howl coming from the other room and they started laughing because clearly it was Stiles that howled first.


End file.
